Happiness is Not a Fish that You Can Catch
by Yami hitokiri
Summary: PostYGO Yugi and Anzu are getting married then Atemu comes back from the dead one week before the big day. Yugi gets confused about Anzu's feelings and his own. shonenai YYY, RM, RB NOT ANZU FIC! COMPLETED!
1. 7 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days

Don't ask me what the hell this fic is called, cause I don't know. What's the summery say? goes and checks Oh yeah. This fic is devoted to the band Our Lady Peace, cause I listened to them all threw out this fic and it made it wonderful and happy… well maybe not happy… and not wonderful… shut up.

Hey do you really want to listen to me talk? Or read me type or whatever…

Readers: No! You stink!

That's what I thought. So why are you still reading, huh?

Flamers welcome! I will laugh at you or you'll make me lose all my confidence and I'll curl up into a tiny ball and die. Ha, ha, actually I might… but the fic will continue because, I've already finished it! OH HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT! No stopping this fic, unless of course I die… that would be bad…

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful JAPANESE ANIME of Yugioh, (you can keep your silly dubbed version, psychos…) WHICH ROCKS! I also do not own a diamond ring and if you do, know that you are aiding the slaughter of thousands of diamond slaves around the world (If you find me offensive you can go… um… eat… yourself)

For the record, I cough, cough _extremely disapprove_ of any pairing with Anzu. If you think this is an Anzu/Yugi fic (HA, I laugh at you) I feel sorry for you when you reach the end.

THIS IS SHOUNEN AI, YAOI (well I won't be writing that graphic, sorry no lemons) OTHER WISE KNOWN AS SLASH, GUY ON GUY LOVE, YES THAT WOULD BE HOMOSEXUAL LOVE, GOT IT? If you have a problem with that then DON'T READ!

I REPEAT, NOT AN ANZU/YUGI FIC!

This fic is rated for language, slight grusomeness, some sexual stuff but no lemons

Clear enough, ne? Okay lets go! Why are you still reading this? You must really like me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

7 Years, 6 Months, 2 Weeks, 3 Days

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

The rock on Anzu's finger flashed as she waved it about the room, showing it off to Mai as the blonde gaped.

"Yep, it's a diamond!" Anzu squealed blue eyes dancing. "Isn't it pretty!"

"Ooo!" Mai exclaimed taking her hand and pulling the stone up close to her eye. "It looks real too!" Anzu pulled her hand away sharply.

"Of course it's real! Yugi-darling wouldn't give me a fake ring!" She turned to her fiancée as he entered the room carrying boxes full of dishes and flashed him a sweet smile. Yugi smiled back over his heavy box and finally put it down on the floor next the couch collapsing upon it next to his wife-to-be. Jounouchi and Honda entered after him, carrying many more and heavier boxes then he had and set them down next to his. The tall blond male, named Jounouchi, came over and slapped his friend roughly on the back. Yugi was nearly thrown out of his seat.

"I still can't believe you actually did it, Yugi," Jounouchi said grinning broadly, all white teeth glowing. "Never thought you'd have enough guts to actually ask her to marry you!" Yugi's ears turned slightly pink.

"To tell you the truth neither can I," Yugi answered.

"You know what a wedding means, don't you Yugi?" the brown haired Honda muttered secretively leaning very close to Yugi's ear. "A bachelor party! Don't worry me and Jounouchi will plan everything, it will be a surprise," he hinted suggestively, nudging him in the side with his elbow. "And the honeymoon of course, but I guess _you'll_ be planning that," he added slyly. Yugi's face went bright crimson.

"Honda!" he cried, glancing fearfully over to his wife-to-be to see if she had heard. But she paid the boys no attention, twittering away with Mai on the other side of the couch excitedly.

"And its going to be a big wedding!" Anzu explained to her jealous listener. "I've already invited everyone!"

"And so soon too!" Mai exclaimed. "How long have you guys been engaged and not told me?" she questioned hotly, golden hair falling down her back.

"About five months. Oh, I can't believe it!" Anzu squealed looking over the calendar ecstatically. "In only one week we'll be married! Isn't it wonderful?" she asked a pen hanging out of her mouth. Yugi rubbed his temples trying desperately to get rid of the headache that seemed to be building upon him all-day and growing steadily worse. None the less he did the prefect fiancée thing and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her check.

"Yep, wonderful," he answered for what seemed like the millionth time this week.

"This is going to be so prefect," Anzu sighed happily, blue eyes dancing.

Yugi held his aching head.

'Actually I feel kinda over whelmed,' he admitted silently. The proposal had really come onto him too quickly. True it had been him who had given her the ring, it had cost him more than a year's paycheck, and it wouldn't be hard to forget that, not for a long time. But Anzu had been hinting that she had wanted to settle down for a while and everyone else had been pressuring him to do it too. They had only been dating for about a year. Hell, he was only 23. He and Anzu would have had plenty of time to figure out their futures but since they had known each other for so long everyone expected of them to marry. Like a classic love story, two childhood friends finding love in one another.

Yugi looked down at the floor and clutter of boxes surrounding him. A dreadful feeling was nagging at the back of his mind mingling with his bleeding headache and for some reason he could shake it.

'It's probably just nerves…' he thought. 'Come Yugi, its your freaking wedding! Lighten up!' he ordered himself firmly.

Jounouchi watched as his friend got more and more depressed.

"Come on, Yugi. I need to talk to you," he murmured grabbing the front of Yugi's shirt pulling him off forcefully the couch and into a corner. Yugi looked at his friend very confused, brushing off the wrinkles the blonde had made in his shirt.

"What is it, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest, frowning slightly.

"You're thinking about _him_, aren't you?" he speculated knowledgeably.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yugi," Jounouchi moaned sympathetically. "That was like seven years ago!"

'Seven years, three months, and two weeks three days, or was that four…' Yugi thought uselessly, head bent and shadowed.

"I know it's hard but you have to move on with your life!" his friend advised him, voice softening. "You have Anzu now! He wouldn't want you wasting your life thinking about him," Jounouchi insisted, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You're right, I know you are," Yugi answered finally lifting his head. "But I just wish he could be here, you know." Jounouchi nodded in understanding.

"Come on," Jounouchi encouraged, pushing him toward the light again. "Go have fun." As they reentered the room, Jounouchi looked around. "Where's Mai?" he questioned Anzu. She shrugged.

"Said she had something important to do," Honda answered. Jounouchi scoffed.

"More like didn't want to be put to work," he muttered darkly picking up a clipboard to start inventory on the dishes that had come in. With a tired sigh, Yugi also started working, trying to ignore the throbbing pain within his skull.

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\

"Ryou! Hey Ryou! Its meeeeeee!" a high pitched voice shrieked, fists banging on apartment door loudly. "Open up! Come on, let's have a drink!"

"Go away, Malik!" Ryou shouted back to him, voice slightly sharpened with stress. "I am not getting drunk tonight!"

"But I thought you loved me!" Malik cried. Ryou frowned.

"Malik, this is serious! I have an important meeting at work tomorrow!"

"Oh _work_, its always _work_ with you," Malik groaned dramatically. "What about me? What about my needs? If you don't let me in I'll be _all alone_ at home with no one to talk to and I'll get depressed and start cutting myself. Really, its true." Ryou opened the door so forcefully Malik almost fell backwards.

"Don't give me that crap. I'm not as gullible as I used to be."

"Come on," Malik taunted leaning up against the door fame, tantalizingly. "You know you want me."

"Are you hitting on me?" Ryou questioned, one eyebrow lifting up suspiciously.

"If I was would you let me in?" Malik asked hopefully, grinning innocently into Ryou's blank stony face.

"I'm not sleeping with you," Ryou said flatly. Malik rolled his eyes.

"You're as dry as a prune, you know that, Ryou." Ryou shrugged as if he really couldn't care less. "One drink won't kill you," Malik insisted, waving a bottle of beer in front of the white haired man's face. Ryou frowned at this subtle joke. Malik knew Ryou was an extremely light drinker, one bottle was enough to make him to go sleep for hours. After several seconds, Ryou finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he groaned, knowing he would regret this later. "But I mean it, Malik, no funny stuff when I fall asleep before you do," he warned as Malik rushed passed him and flopped down onto the couch, a twelve pack of beer beside him.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll just wait for the day when you admit your undying eternal hot passionate love for me," he purred. Ryou closed the door loudly behind him.

"You're a horrible influence on me," Ryou groaned falling down upon a large cushioned armchair. Malik threw a beer bottle at Ryou's head. Ryou caught it clumsily, almost dropping it on the floor again.

"But if you don't drink more then you'll never build up your alcohol resistance and you'll get beaten at all the drinking games, you'll lose tons of money and people we'll take advantage of your unconscious body, believe me I'm saving you a lot of pain and suffering." Malik twisted the cap off the bottle and took a huge swig of the burning liquid. Ryou eyed his bottle skeptically.

"What if I never get drunk in public?" Ryou asked.

"Oh please, if all your friends were drinking you'd drink too!"

"No I wouldn't. I have free will, I can whatever I want," Ryou insisted stiffly. Malik scoffed in disbelief and swallowed another mouth fill. His light violet eyes spotted a pile of letters on the coffee table. "Since when have you been in contact with Yugi?"

"I haven't been, not for at least three years, why do you asked?" Ryou questioned, finally opening the bottle awkwardly, little drops of beer getting all over his shirt.

"You got a letter from him… and Anzu. Eeek." Malik held it up white lacy patterned envelope. Ryou put his beer down on the table and took it.

"It's… ah, marriage invitation?" Ryou spoke reading the first line of the letter.

"Who's he marrying?" Malik asked curiously.

"Anzu," Ryou answered obviously, Malik shrugged and went back to drinking. "Um… that's a surprise…" Ryou muttered reading the letter all the way through.

"What is?" Malik asked dully.

"For some reason, I never thought of Yugi and Anzu getting together."

"Wasn't she like always hanging on him and stuff?" Malik asked.

"She always liked the _other_ Yugi," Ryou corrected putting the letter on his dresser so he would be able to see it later and so it would not to he lost if he got too drunk.

"I always thought that guy was gay," Malik said, finishing his bottle and picking up a second one, absolutely no change in his behavior at all. Ryou was only a little jealous as he sipped his beer cautiously.

"You think everyone is gay," Ryou answered critically.

"Only the really hot ones…" Malik admitted grinning slyly, eyes watching Ryou hungrily. Ryou noticed he was looking.

"I'm not sleeping with you," he repeated firmly.

"Hey! I wasn't even thinking that!" Malik exclaimed, slight hurt.

"Sure you weren't," Ryou said, voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"Its not like I think about is sleeping with people _all_ the time!" Malik cried. Ryou made a snort of disbelieve into his drink. "WELL I DON'T!"

o)o(o)o Is anybody wasting tears on loneness that everyone becomes? o(o)o(o

A warm slender arm wrapped around Yugi's throat from behind. Soft lips leaning forward pressing against his own.

"You okay?" Anzu asked worriedly, as she pulled away, blue eyes shining with happiness. "You look a little pale?" Yugi nodded, making his aching head spin.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he insisted, stepping away from her, feeling slightly dizzy.

A sudden throb pulsed through his brain. Yugi winced, clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" Anzu prodded lovingly, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Oh my, Yugi you're burning up!" she exclaimed urgently. Yugi was in too much pain to protest as she pushed him down onto the couch.

"Oh god, my head," he moaned. Anzu put a pillow underneath his head.

"I'll get a cool cloth," she said and rushed into the kitchen. Yugi could feel his whole body burning up, the sweat dripping off his skin. There was an odd flash of light in Yugi's eyes and then the horrible feeling of something inside his skin, clawing its way out. His body shook in revulsion.

"Yugi, is there something wrong? You look sick!" Honda exclaimed and then suddenly he and Jounouchi jumped back, staring in horror at Yugi. Yugi looked down to see a huge lump of skin as large as a balloon inflating on his shoulder.

Yugi screamed. He could feel something hard pressed up against the inside of his skin trying to find it's way out. He felt stretched as though he was a bacterium about to split into two.

Anzu, about to enter the room, stopped at the doorway, mouth gaping, dropping the cloth she had gotten for Yugi on the floor. The lump on his arm formed what looked like a human hand as it pushed itself passed Yugi's flesh.

Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu looked sick, faces pale, too stunned to do anything. Yugi's purple eyes widened, watching the phenomenon in terror. An entire human arm and a shoulder was now hanging out of his skin now, its fingers stretching forward, clawing at the air. Another flash of pain and an entire naked body fell out of Yugi's arm with a thud onto the carpet before his feet.

Black and red spikes of hair could be seen growing out of its head, a handful of jagged golden bangs burst from his the top of his forehead. As the pain finally faded, Yugi's vision was burred. He watched the figure stand up in _all_ its glory, red eyes searching the room.

'It can't be…' Yugi was fading away. He lifted his head to see the newcomer more clearly but his head swirled and he blacked out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For the record, I'm using the Japanese names. If you don't know what those are, go buy a graphic novel and clear your mind of all that dubbed junk.

This is the third fanfiction story I have ever written but it's the first one that I've actually finished and submitted to the site. My first fanfiction story was a Bakura and Ryou fic, god that was awful, the second I'm still working on, wish me luck!

REVIEW! NOW! Come on you know you want to! FLAMES WELCOME!


	2. Just in Time

My… first… reviews… ever… (does little happy dance) Virtual hugs for everyone, all three of you who reviewed. YAY! 

Renoirkmk: thank you, and no, I will not forget to update, unless my computer eats my soul…

LonelyTombRobber: Yes, yes, eventually there will be R/B, but it doesn't happen until second half of the fic! BUT THAT SHOULDN'T STOP YOU FROM READING IT! Oh yeah, Anzu's a bitch. But wait, she going to get worse, mwahahahaha… The title is named after one of my Our Lady Peace CD's, its awesome, isn't it?

Sarah Costa: Guess what I'm updating now! Atemu to the rescue! dramatic music! Anzu will get her punishment in the end but not before you learn to hate her a little bit more.

I love you all, and some of you actually liked my story! Yay! I'm updating roughly every week. Yep, the story is already done but I like to you all squirm with anticipation, mwahahahahaha…Besides what fun would it be if I just gave you all the story just like that. At least this way you know I will update, unlike most stories where they say they will every month and don't…

I noticed a lot of you really dislike Anzu, don't worry friends, as I have said before this is not a Anzu fic, she will meet her just end in future chapters but for now you can just go on hating her.

THIS IS SHOUNEN AI, YAOI (sorry no lemons) OTHER WISE KNOWN AS SLASH, GUY ON GUY LOVE, YES THAT WOULD BE HOMOSEXUAL LOVE, GOT IT? If you have a problem with that then DON'T READ!

This fic is rated for language, slight grusomeness, some sexual stuff but no lemons

Disclaimer: Ha! If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't have let it been dubbed so horribly and wouldn't have let them make Yugioh towels or lunch boxes! I also would have gotten rid of Anzu in the first episode. Ido notown Our Lady Peace lyrics which you will find throughout this fic

* * *

**Chyaputa 2: Just in Time

* * *

**

By the time Yugi had woke up, the sun was practically setting outside of his window. Memories flashed almost painfully in his mind. Yugi suddenly shot out of the bed, eyes desperately searching the room. Someone had carried him from the living room into the bedroom. The door was closed, muffled voices echoed through the wood of the door.

Yugi jumped out of the bed and onto the floor, his feet trapped within the sheets making him fall flat on his face. His head pounded and his body ached but stillYugi fought his way to the door. His fingers were shaking as he threw the door open and rushed into the living room, tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

Jounouchi and Honda, the only two people in the room at the moment, looked up to see Yugi enter, stumbling clumsily through the doorway.

"Where…?" he breathed. Honda and Jounouchi both pointed to the kitchen automatically. Yugi sped through the room, around the cornerand right into a solid person. He fell over onto the floor once again a pair of feet oddly reminding him of his own were standing in front of him. Hesitantly, Yugi dared to look up.

His darker half looked about the same as he had the last time Yugi had seen him, on that faithful day back in Egypt. A few things were different. He had aged a bit and now looked about the same age as Yugi himself. He was taller, or at least he seemed taller, Yugi wasn't quite sure, after all he was on the ground

His other half also had his own body. That was definitely different.

Yugi stared, wide eyed, unable to move, unable to speak. If he blinked would this image go away, like all the other times...

Jounouchi Honda and Anzu, still in the kitchen, waited for his reaction. His darker half stared pleasantly back, ominous ruby eyes just as intense as they had been 7 years ago.

'Seven years, six months and two weeks,three days…' Yugi repeated.

The pharaoh kneeled down so that Yugi and himself were at the same level.

"Aibou…" His voice hit Yugi's ears like a sonic boom. Yugi reached forward with a hand and touched his darker half's face. Then, unable to hold back any longer, he threw himself at the pharaoh, arms wrapping around his neck.

"M-mou hitori no boku…" he cried, voice scratched by tears of joy. He wanted to ask him so many things but the words were lost in his tight throat. "Why…? Where…? How…?" he mumbled, not wanting to let go. Never wanting to let go.

"I don't know," his dark side answered, hugging him just as violently back. "And I really don't care." Yugi could feel him breathing and his deep voice vibrating in his chest. Eventually they pulled away from each other, Yugi wiping tears from his eyes. He stopped and stared down at the darker side's chest.

"Is that my shirt?" Yugi asked, recognizing the piece of clothing. The pharaoh grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't exactly come with anything, aibou. I hope you can forgive me," he teased. Yugi grinned too, he smiled so hard his muscles were staring to hurt.

"Come on you two," Jounouchi said offering a hand to each of them. It was only then that Yugi noticed he was sitting on top of his darker half. He tried to keep his embarrassment down, covering his face slightly when Jounouchi helped him stand up. Anzu stared at the both of them, happy tears in her eyes. As soon as they both stood up she wrapped her arms around both of their necks kissing both of them on forehead, pulling them both close to her.

"Atemu, I'm so glad you came back," she whispered, loud enough for Yugi to hear.

'Atemu…?' he thought confused. 'That's right, Atemu is his real name. I can't believe I forgot it…' Anzu pulled away and her tears now freely running down her face.

"I'll get dinner!" she squeaked and pushed them all out of the kitchen, closing the door behind them. Yugi turned to Atemu grinning.

"She always gets so emotional," he said nervously.

"That's because she cares for the both of you a lot," Honda said sitting down on the couch again.

"So Atemu, what was it like being dead?" Jounouchi asked. Atemu shrugged.

"It was okay," he answered mildly as he and Yugi sat down on the couch. "It's not really a place you can describe, sort of a feeling. But it was nice. I don't really remember it all that well." Just then Anzu entered, trays of food in her arms which she passed out. Atemu looked down at his food, thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked nervously. "Don't you like it?"

"No, its not that,"Atemu answered. "I've just never eaten anything on my own since 3000 years ago…" Anzu looked like she might burst into tears again.

"Do you remember _how_ to eat?" Jounouchi asked, mouth fill of food. Anzu smacked him on the back of the head.

"Of course he knows how to eat!" she spat.

"Ow! What was that for Anzu?" Jounouchi cried. On the other side of the room, Yugi watched his once-darker-half lift a piece of food to his mouth and chew it timidly. Yugi also noticed how his clothes were several inches too short on Atemu. Even though he had once been bonded to Yugi's body, Atemu was now at least three inches taller than he was.

"We're going to have to get you your own clothes," Yugi speculated, looking over Atemu. "Mine don't fit you very well."

"We could go shopping tomorrow!" Anzu squealed enthusiastically.

"What about the wedding?" Honda asked. Dead silence fell. Yugi felt his heart stop. Atemu looked around curiously.

"Wedding? Is someone getting married?" he asked. Atemu's eyes found Yugi; Yugi had a strong urge to look away.

"I'm getting married, Atemu," he admitted, tongue fumbling on the foreign name.

"To who?" Atemu asked mildly, red eyes relieving no emotion. Why did it seem like such a painful question? Yugi opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Me," Anzu answered, walking over to Yugi and draping an arm around his shoulders. Yugi almost cringed at the touch. "We're getting married in next week. You came back just in time to see it."

'Just in time…?' Yugi thought. He could of bent his head in shame to escape Atemu's stare.

* * *

I depend on you,

for the wings of life and the air that you move

* * *

It was late, Yugi knew it, but still he couldn't get any sleep. Anzu's soft almost silent breathing next to his ear was not nearly as comforting as it always had been the previous nights. He turned over in the blankets, away from his fiancée. His eyes found the door to the hallway that lead to where Atemu was sleeping. The arm Anzu had laid over Yugi's back was weighting him down to the bed, unable to get up. 

'But he came back…' Yugi thought happily, grinning into the blankets. The image of his once darker half sitting on _his_ couch eating _his_ food in _his_ clothes was almost unbearable to contain. He shifted around in the blankets, still not facing Anzu. The bed felt too small to contain Yugi's over whelming joy, it burned the inside of his chest as he thought of it.

But how much had Atemu changed since he had been dead? Had Yugi changed?

'What if this is all a dream?' he thought horrified. 'What if I just had a dream

about Atemu coming back and he never actually did?' A terrifying dreadful knot shattered his over spilling happiness. He slipped out from under Anzu's arm, leaped from the bed and crept out of the room as silent and as quickly as possible. The slightest ruffle of clothing sounded as loud as sirens, he winced as a floorboard creaked under his toe. He snuck into the room and found Atemu lying on his stomach, face down on the couch, snoring peacefully, an arm hanging off the side.

Yugi sighed with relief to see him lying there. He sat down upon the fluffy armchair directly across from him, watching Atemu as he slept.

'He's real. He really came back…' Without realizing it, Yugi's eyelids drooped. He closed them, thinking of resting them for a little while but ended up falling into sleep.

>>>>>

Anzu's wide crystal blue eyes were smiling down upon him as she shook him awake.

"Wake up, breakfast is ready," she announced. Yugi looked over to where Atemu had been sleeping to see an empty couch. His purple eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Atemu?"

"Setting the table," she answered. "Hey how about we go out today and get Atemu some clothes of his own? It will be fun, just the three of us!"

"But what about all that planning we have to do for the wedding?" Yugi asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I've convinced Honda and Jounouchi to take over some of the planning, just for today, so we can have some time getting Atemu settled and everything."

"You sure you want Honda and Jounouchi taking care of our wedding?" Yugi asked standing up and stretching. Anzu shrugged.

"How much damage can they do in one day?" she answered as they both traveled into the kitchen.

* * *

"And these and this and, ooo… look at this!" Anzu exclaimed piling more and more clothes into Atemu's and Yugi's arms. 

"How much money does she think we have?" Yugi exclaimed in dismay so that only Atemu could hear. "Not that I don't want to get you stuff but we can barely keep that apartment going! Not to mention how much this wedding is costing us," Yugi grumbled himself into frustrated silence. Atemu chuckled.

"Sorry you have to go through so much trouble for me, aibou," he apologized sincerely as they both watched Anzu jump between aisles enthusiastically.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you know," Yugi said. "After all we're not sharing a body anymore." Atemu shrugged.

"I guess I'm just used to it, it would be hard for me to called you anything else," Atemu explained. Yugi nodded, the name "Atemu" was still difficult for his tongue.

"What about these?" she squealed holding up very expensive looking black pants. "They'd look so cool on you!" Yugi frowned slightly. Atemu looked pleasantly

indifferent and nodded mildly when Anzu was talking to him, Yugi slowly trailing behind them both with the pile of clothes, feeling very left out. "And you'll have to try them on just to make sure they'll fit you right!"

"Ah, Anzu, isn't all of this a little too much? I mean, there's no way he is going to need all of these clothes…" Yugi protested timidly as they waited for Atemu to come out of the changing booth.

"Well, yes but I want him to look good," Anzu explained cheerfully. "Think of all the horrible things he's been through. He deserves the best we can give him."

'The best…?' Yugi self esteem dropped several feet. Atemu came out and Anzu made him walk around her as she squealed and ooed. Yugi slumped in his chair and tried to look away. 'She's never done that to me before…' he thought miserably as Anzu shoved Atemu forcefully back into the changing rooms with another handful of clothes.

"Doesn't he look so cool!" she said looking at Yugi for support. Yugi shrugged.

'He looks almost exactly like me, why shouldn't I look cool too?' Yugi stared down at his too big feet only hidden by his too big shoes. It wasn't as if he wore old cheap clothes but the way Anzu was dressing Atemu made Yugi look down right scruffy.

"Anzu, how are we going to pay for all of this?" Yugi voiced timidly.

"Don't worry," she comforted kneeling down by him. "If you're worried about money, I can pay for his clothing."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to pay for all of it," Yugi protested his guilt catching up to him. "We could split the price…"

"No, no, no, its alright Yugi, I'll cover it. I have a higher paying job anyway," she explained carelessly waving off his protests. Yugi again felt like bending his head in shame. Atemu came out and Anzu squealed, rushing back to his side.

"You look so hot!" she exclaimed, dancing excitedly around him. Yugi looked up to see what all the fuss was about and then found that he couldn't look away. Those tight jean pants and tighter black shirt fit perfectly on his slim lithe body.

'Has he always looked like that?' Yugi wondered, his eyes widening in pure shock. 'Have I just never noticed?'

"What do you think, Yugi?" Anzu asked. Yugi's eyes met Atemu's intense red stare. The bottom dropped out of his stomach.

"Ah… G-great," Yugi choked, looking away. How had it suddenly become so hot? "I'm going to go… to the, ah… shoe section…" he stammered backing up. "Need, um, new shoes… you know."

"Alright, we'll need to get some shoes for Atemu anyway," Anzu said. "We'll meet you there."

"R-right…" Yugi mumbled, tongue fumbling desperately for words. He sped as fast as he could to get away from the changing rooms. His heart rate seemed to have gone up several notches. He could finally breathe again as he entered the main hallway of the clothing store and made his way slowly toward the shoe section.

Now that Yugi had gotten away from Atemu, he was starting to feel pretty stupid about his reaction to his darker side's… new look. Sure the clothes had been a little… um, tight on him but it had been stupid for him to gawk at Atemu like he was some sort of… candy or something.

'He's always looked like that,' Yugi thought, scuffing the floor up with his shoes as he walked. 'He's just always been inside my mind so I've never noticed… it was just the shock that's all. And Anzu's buying him all those cool looking clothes; she never bought me any cool clothes like that. Still… no wonder everyone likes him…' Sooner than he had expected, Yugi arrived at the endless rows of shoes. He sighed and looked around for a few minutes before his mind fell back on the subject of his darker side.

'Anzu's been hogging him all to herself. Buying clothes for him, making him food and stuff. Do I ever get a turn?' he wondered, forehead wrinkling in a frown. His happiest memories had been when he and Atemu had been alone playing friendly games of Duel Monsters or building their deck together. Was there anything else besides games that he and his dark side had in common?

"Hey aibou," Atemu greeted, coming up behind Yugi suddenly. Yugi jumped in surprise, dropping the pair of shoes he was holding. "How's shoe shopping going?"

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Yugi exclaimed, trying to get his madly beating heart under control. Yugi noticed, much to his relief, his darker side had changed out of the tight jean outfit Anzu had put him in. Atemu grinned.

"Sorry," he apologized. Yugi blinked, expression softening.

"You seem in a… really good mood," Yugi observed.

"Wouldn't you be after being in the world of the dead for so long?" Atemu answered mildly. Yugi shrugged.

"I guess, where's Anzu?" he asked looking around.

"She's paying for the clothes. She said to go ahead and start picking out shoes."

"Ok, follow me," Yugi announced, his mood raising as he showed Atemu the shoes in his size. "Guess I got some time alone with you after all."

"Yep," Atemu commented picking up a suspicious looking shoe and examining it. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Anzu get together anyway?"

"Oh well, she went off to a dancing school in America for about three years then she came back to Japan because she said the Broadway life wasn't for her, too much stress or something. She came to visit me one day when I was really depressed and, I don't know, cheered me up…" Yugi paused, giving Atemu a sideways glance. "I got really depressed for a while after school…" his eyes dissolved back down at the floor, looking thoughtful, not depressed or sad, just thoughtful. Atemu stared at his lighter half wanting to say something supportive or encouraging but his mind was blank.

"So… marriage, huh?" Atemu forced the words out of his throat hoping to change the subject. Yugi looked up, almost in surprise.

"Yep, marriage," Yugi repeated and then his face fell. "I really don't think I'm ready for it yet. But Anzu just kept insisting…"

"You don't _have_ to get married right away, do you?" Atemu asked casually examining another shoe. "You could wait… like half a year or something..."

"I suppose," Yugi answered uncertainly scratching a spot on his chin. "But Anzu shouldn't have to wait any longer, at least not for me." Atemu made short affirmative grunt and looked away. Yugi sensed his discomfort. "But that doesn't mean that you can't stay with us for a while after the honeymoon."

'Oh good lord, the honeymoon…' Yugi groaned silently, the sickening feeling of dread back in his stomach.

"Really?" Atemu said looking a little happier. "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything…"

"No, it's all right. I'm sure Anzu would agree too," Yugi insisted. "She missed you so much after all… All of us did," he added. "Are there any shoes that look good to you." Atemu looked around at the display cases and shrugged.

* * *

Goodbye, the future's sold out. There's not use screaming.

Who thought we'd ever get this far?

* * *

"Honestly," Anzu criticized harshly. "Can't you guys do anything right?" 

"Hey, we talked to the guy at the casino, he said it would be fine if we had it there," Honda argued. "Besides, do you know how _much_ work you gave us to do?"

"I'm not having my wedding reception at some cheap casino!" Anzu poked Jounouchi in the temple forcefully.

"Hey, that hurt!" Jounouchi whined pathetically. "If you don't like what we planned then plan it yourself!" The blonde threw a pile of papers into the air in frustration, littering the already messy room. Anzu, Atemu and Yugi had come home to find the apartment completely trashed with Honda's and Jounouchi's frantic last minute wedding planning. While Anzu was arguing with Honda about something, Yugi walked over to Jounouchi and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked.

"Anything to get away from her," Jounouchi grumbled and stood up. Yugi lead him in the kitchen for at least a little more privacy. "You sure know how to pick them Yugi," he said. "She's a monster when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Jounouchi, I have a favor to ask," Yugi said, chest swelling with guilt at what he was about ask. Jounouchi looked at him closely and then his face became still with sudden understanding.

"You want Atemu as your best man right?" he asked. Yugi hesitated.

"Do you… I mean, I'm really, really sorry but I need him with me when it happens…" Yugi muttered the strangled explanation. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine, Yugi. I understand," Jounouchi said putting a hand on his shoulder to harden his resolve. He smiled. "I get it." Yugi grinned in relief.

"Of course you'll be my back up best man, if Atemu gets sick or anything, we could even have two if you wanted to," Yugi rambled. Jounouchi shook his head.

"Its alright, I think its great you want him with you," Jounouchi said leading his friend back into the living room. Yugi grinned and his eyes found Atemu across the room. "Go give him the good news," Jounouchi urged, giving Yugi a little push.

"Thanks, Jounouchi!" Yugi cried and ran across the room to Atemu to give him the good news.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

If you don't know this already, "Aibou" "Partner" (Atemu calls Yugi that in the Anime) and "Mou hitori no Boku" "The other me" (Yugi calls Atemu that in the Anime) 

I would like to add that I am not very good at catching grammar and spelling mistakes, HOORA FOR THE HOLY SPELL CHECK! You might find some words that should be other words or look a lot like other words but aren't.

Example: Me typing "Clam down!" when its supposed to be "Calm down!" Yes I have made this mistake before… stop laughing at me.

REVIEW OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY FLESH EATING CATIPILLARS! REVIEW NOW FOOLISH HUMANS!


	3. Tears Over Vegetables

I more than doubled my reviews! YAHOO! HELL YEAH! (jumps up and down) This chapter marks second week of summer vacation, I'm getting sick of this house. But I love reviews! You guys are great!

My blood relation, Ron, told me that getting 20 reviews per chapter is a respectable amount. Posh! I'd like to see her write a story and summit it. See how many reviews she gets on her first chapter.

Yami Hitokiri: Hey, Ron? Why do you think I only got 3 reviews in the first chapter?

Ron: (shrugs)

Yami Hitokiri: Do you think its because I put Yugi and Anzu were getting married in the summary?

Ron: YOU PUT ANZU AND YUGI WERE GETTING MARRIED IN THE SUMMARY!

Yami Hitokiri: uh… yeah…

Ron: Idiot.

So yeah, I'm thinking I should maybe change my summary… maybe more people would actually read it.

For reminder this is **NOT **AN ANZU/YUGI FIC! IT IS A **YUGI/YAMI** FIC, GOT IT!

THIS IS SHOUNEN AI, YAOI OTHER WISE KNOWN AS SLASH, GUY ON GUY, HOMOSEXUAL LOVE, OKAY? If you have a problem with that then DON'T READ!

This fic is rated for language, slight gruesome/blood/un-pretty-things-ness (other wise known as Anzu), some sexual stuff but no lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. But I do own a complete collection of Japanese Yugioh episodes, which my blood relation will take with her to collage over my dead body. (TAKE THAT BITCH!)

I also have no idea what people in Japan eat for breakfast. When we were in Japan they gave us a choice between cold egg noodles with some weird soup like thing and a raw fish head. I got the noodles and soup but I wasn't quite sure if I was supposed to put the noodles in the soup, put the soup on the noodles or eat them separately. I think the Japan have fun confusing tourists.

I also do not own Our Lady Peace lyrics, which you will find scattered randomly throughout this fic because they're freaking awesome.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chyaputa 3: Tears over Vegetables**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

The next day dawned pale, gray, cold and rainy, dark clouds hung over head. The humidity made Yugi's hair frizz as he woke up, pealing musty smelling sheets off his body as he slid out of bed. He squinted as his weak eyes scanned the room but found Anzu was not lying at his side.

'Did she even go to bed last night?' he thought as he yawned. He remembered going to bed while she was had still been desperately trying to correct Honda's and Jounouchi's mistakes from the day before. Yugi opened the door to find a tasty aroma of cooking food tickling his nose. Muffled voices were talking behind the door to the kitchen.

"Now you just stir it. No, like this…" Anzu's voice instructed.

Yugi opened the kitchen door. Anzu was standing directly behind Atemu, her arm over his, her hand over Atemu's wrist, moving it delicately in circles over a pan of rice.

Yugi's body went rigid. His purple eyes grew wide in complete and utter shock, focused on the hold Anzu had over his darker side at the moment.

"Make sure nothing sticks to the bottom of the pan," Anzu advised him, leaning her head over his shoulder. Neither of them had noticed he had entered the room yet. Yugi knew she was standing way too close to his ex-darker half and he could have sworn Anzu's creamy elegant fingers were curling under to touch Atemu's palm. Yugi fought to speak but his voice choked and all that came out was a harsh squeak. Anzu, hearing the noise, turned curiously to see him standing there.

"Oh, good morning, Yugi," Anzu greeted, smiling as though there weren't anything wrong at all and moving casually away from Atemu's body. Atemu, like Anzu, seemed to not notice the awkwardness of this situation and instead concentrated on the contents of the pan Anzu had given him to stir. "You slept a long time. I thought you'd never get up."

Yugi opened his mouth to say something. Then his fear and uncertainty of what he had just seen got the better of him and he closed it again.

'It's probably nothing. Most likely nothing. Presumably nothing. Nothing happened. Don't over exaggerate,' he repeated over and over again to himself like a broken record, brain still numb. He opened his mouth again, this time to say a friendly greeting.

Atemu finally looked up and caught Yugi's straying unfocused eyes. Yugi found his throatto,once again, be blocked. For a moment he stood there, every second making him feel more and more stupid, his mouth hanging half-open in mid speech.

"Yugi are you alright?" Anzu asked. Yugi couldn't look away from those red eyes. A burning started behind Yugi's brain and spread through to the back of his eyes and throat.

"…gahmmm…" he mumbled incoherently, finally forcing his mouth to close. Anzu's eye brows raised in confusion.

"Are you feeling alright?" The burning pressure was building up in Yugi's head. Yugi was afraid to open his mouth, afraid that if he did he'd say something he didn't want coming out.

"Mmmathr… bbathroomm…" Yugi grunted, jaw clenched, and stepped backwards, pulling his body out of the kitchen as fast as his numb brain could think. Atemu and Anzu looked at each other very confused.

"What was that about?" Atemu questioned. Anzu shrugged and went back to cooking. Meanwhile, Yugi had made it to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, chest pounding.

"What's wrong with me!" Yugi questioned his reflection, cool slippery hands grasping the edges of the sink. His face was unpleasantly patched with fiery red spots over pale paste colored skin. "I can't even look him in the eye…"

What was this strange feeling of hopeless dread that fell over him every time he saw Anzu and Atemu together? Was it jealousy? After all she was his fiancée, right? He was going to marry her, right? Yugi's face, sticky with night sweat, felt suddenly very hot.

'But I don't hate Atemu. If I were jealous, wouldn't I hate Atemu?' No, that wasn't necessarily true. Back in high school when Yugi had had a crush on Anzu and even though she had tried not to show it, Yugi knew she had always liked Atemu. Loved him even. It wasn't so difficult to believe that she'd feel the same way now.

'But then what does this mean?' Yugi asked himself, turning on both water taps. 'Should I hate him now? If Anzu likes him better… but I don't hate him. I could never hate him!' The horrible empty feeling was back in his stomach.

'Does Atemu like her back?' the thought made his insides grow cold. Without him realizing it hot acid tears sprung from Yugi's eyes. He stuffed his arm into his mouth to stop himself from sobbing, incase anyone was listening to him outside the bathroom door. Hisses of suppressed sobs escaped through his teeth, around the hairs on his arm.

'Does Atemu love her back?' The question seemed important. In answer to this horrifying question, Yugi dunked his head into the sink, now full of cool water. Washing away the tears and panicked sweat, water splashing onto the tile floor.

Five minutes later he emerged. His hair and face properly rinsed and dried. Anzu poked her head out of the kitchen to see him walking down the hall.

"Hey, come sit at the table. We made breakfast," she invited warmly, blue eyes shining. Yugi nodded and followed her to the table. For the moment Yugi forcefully drove back the dark thoughts threatening to consume his mind. Atemu was sitting at the end of the table, one empty chair beside him.

Yugi paused. His first inclination was to take the chair next his dark side but maybe he could use this opportunity to experiment something. Yugi purposely took the chair opposite Atemu and then turned to Anzu to see what she would do. She could either take the seat next to Atemu or the seat next to Yugi, her fiancé. Anzu paused, her eyes flickered discreetly over Yugi and then Atemu. Finally after a brief moment she sat in the chair next to Atemu. Yugi's spirits sank considerably.

"Did you have a good sleep Yugi?" Anzu asked casually as she piled food onto Atemu's plate.

'He's not a child! He can put food on his own damn plate!' Yugi thought angrily, face heating up again. But Atemu wasn't resisting the gesture. Yugi looked down at his own empty plate to avoid both of their stares.

"My sleep was fine," he answered stiffly. Maybe Anzu would put food on his plate too. Yugi waited but as soon as she was done filling Atemu's plate she started eating as well.

"What's wrong? You don't like the food, Yugi?" she asked, concern ringing in her voice. Yugi's mood dropped again. So she wasn't even going to try to feed him.

"Hmmmm…" Yugi hummed as he focused on suppressing his emotions. Unfortunately it wasn't working to well.

"I made the rice," Atemu said helpfully as though this would make Yugi's problems all better. Yugi looked up and his cold glare melted instantly as it fell on Atemu's face. After all he was only mad at Anzu, there was no reason to make Atemu suffer as well. Yugi dragged the plate of rice over to himself and scooped a spoonful onto his plate, then placed one grain at a time in his mouth, moodily.

"Atemu what are you doing?" Anzu asked pointing to a pile of vegetables on the side of his plate. "You're supposed to eat those".

"I don't like them, they make the rice taste funny," Atemu protested. Anzu scoffed.

"Nonsense, they're good for you. Eat them," Anzu answered. She reached over and picked up a green slice with her chopsticks and practically stuffed into his mouth. Atemu frowned then reluctantly chewed the vegetable. Yugi watched in horror.

'She's _feeding_ him!' Yugi screamed inside his head, face burning. He felt like standing up, screeching and pulling his hair out at the sight. Didn't she even have the decency to _not_ do it in front of _him_? Angrily Yugi snatched up his chopsticks and separated _his_ rice from _his_ vegetables, teeth grinding.

'Go ahead, scold me Anzu. Tell me to eat my vegetables,' he commanded silently. He set his utensils down on the table defiantly, waiting for her to say something. But she continued to stare at Atemu, talking to him happily as though it was just the two of them. Even when she would occasionally say something to Yugi, her eyes were always fixed upon Atemu. Yugi shrank, his anger folding in on itself, falling into deep depression. His jaw felt strained from clenching it so much.

'Just yell at me Anzu. That's all I want. All you have to do is notice me. Look at me…?' Yugi pleaded. The end of the meal was fast approaching and still no lecture about how he should eat his vegetables.

"Help me carry the dishes in, Yugi?" Anzu asked, voice overly sweet, grabbing Atemu's empty dishes herself. Numbly Yugi stood up and carried his dishes into the kitchen. She placed them in the sink and then, much to Yugi's surprise, she turned to him, eyes sharp.

"That wasn't very nice, Yugi! How could you be so rude to Atemu?" she accused.

"W-what?" Yugi fumbled, in shock. _Now_ she was lecturing him?

"You didn't say anything to Atemu all meal. This breakfast was his idea, you know. He was only trying to do something nice for you." Her harsh words hurt him.

"H-he was? H-he did?" Yugi asked uncertainly, feeling extremly ashamed.

"Yes," she answered firmly, poking him in the chest. Yugi flinched under her fierce expression. Hadn't he been angry at her a minute ago? "And after all he's been through you can't even look at him during a meal. I can't believe you could be so insensitive, Yugi!" she exclaimed. Yugi's insides burned with guilt. He fixed his gazed onto the kitchen tiles below him.

"I-I didn't know…" Yugi muttered weakly.

"That's because you weren't thinking," she snapped. "Atemu has been nothing but kind and loyal to you. You could learn a couple of things from him." The words fell out of her mouth and knocked Yugi unbalanced, like a heavy blow to the stomach.

Sometime inside Yugi's brain snapped.

"Well, I guess he's just prefect, now isn't he?" Yugi grumbled, sourly sarcastic.

"Yugi!" she exclaimed angrily, another lecture coming on but Yugi had more to say.

"And what about learning something from him? You could learn something from him too, what about _loyalty_?" Yugi practically spat, his anger from a few minutes ago returning to him in hot blinding flashes.

"What are you talking about?" Anzu questioned sternly, arms crossing over her chest.

"You buy him new 'cool' clothes, even though we don't have the money and you know we don't! You fix him special meals. You sat next to him instead of sitting next to me _and_ you pay all you're attention to him! Didn't you even notice I didn't eat my vegetables either!" Yugi squeaked, emotions building up in his brain making it hard to think.

"What has gotten into you?" she shrieked, her voice rising in pitch too. "What does any of that stuff have to do with anything?"

"Why do you do all those things for him?" Yugi accused angrily, head pulsing. "How come you never do anything for me?"

"I do things for you all the time!"

"Not since he's come back! You won't even given me the time of day now he's around! You never did!"

"I do stuff for him because I want him to feel welcome around us! Of course I bought him clothes; he didn't have any! What would you have done!" Yugi's mouth dropped open to retaliate.

"At least I don't force him to do things he doesn't want to do!" Yugi blurted out; his throat was starting to hurt now. "Did you ever once ask if he even liked the clothes you were buying for him? And so what if he doesn't like the vegetables! If he doesn't like them then he doesn't have to eat them!" Yugi screamed.

"What do vegetables have to do with this!" she screamed back.

"Everything! You never gave him a choice on anything! He's not a child! He can think for himself!"

"I'm only _trying_ to help him!" she cried exasperated, arms flying up into the air in frustration. "How can you even talk! You act as though you don't even care he's back!" Yugi's mouth hung open; eyes flickered, trying to find something to say.

"I-I do care! You just hog him all to yourself," he stammered voice slowly becoming more weak.

"You ignored him at breakfast! You pretended he wasn't even there! In fact, I don't think I've seen you do a signal thing for him since he came back to us!" she cried, taking up her advantage greedily, scolding him harshly.

"I have too!" Yugi screamed, fists tightening. His brain had gone blank he couldn't think straight. When had this become about him?

"You're insensitive and completely unsupportive to his feelings! All you can think about is yourself!"

"That's not true!" Yugi cried, his mouth trembling. "That's NOT TRUE!" He couldn't think of anything else to say. "I… I…"

"You're selfish," she began, taking a step forward and closing in on him, cutting of his escape. "You're--"

"IF YOU LOVE _HIM_ SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU MARRY _HIM_!" Yugi shrieked. Anzu stopped, finger in the air in mid lecture. Her face grew confused then shocked. Before she could respond, Yugi ran from the room, straight into the bedroom and slammed the door loudly behind him.

It took a few seconds for Yugi to recognize what he had done. Then he fell onto the bed, its thick sheets muffling his loud sobs.

* * *

Are you sad? Are you holding yourself?

Are you locked in your room? You shouldn't be…

* * *

Yes, Anzu made Yugi cry. Hate her. Hate her with a blinding red hot passion.

I'm still getting used to website. It took me three hours to just put the first chapter on here. So some of the formating might be different than in other chapters. I think I'm getting better though. Sort of…

Response to Reviewers:

Sarah Costa: You're the first to review again! YAY! You get a medal! (shininess is holy)

redconvoy: You better like this story! Thanks! Reviewers are my gods!

SoulDreamer: Anzu's such a slut. There are more twists to come! Gufufufufufu…

Hikari Skysong: No, just because you're not human doesn't mean you don't have to review. Nice try. Yugi and Atemu will get together soon… well, after many painful toils… YAY!

EgYpTsFiRe: No, it was completely necessary. Yami _is_ hot. That's a fact.

Shinigami: Yes, we will have lots of fun with Bakura… 

LonelyTombRobber: WELCOME BACK! You better love that CD. Listen to Gravity. It's really good too. You don't have to beg. I shall update every week! I shall swear by my complete collection of Japanese Yugioh DVD's.

I love you all. You make my life! I'd like to say more but you have to go review.

Now.

Right now.

Review.

No, no, don't you leave.

I see you about to leave.

Don't think I don't know where to find you.

You will review.

You will review now. NOW!

GO REVIEW NOW!


	4. Starving in Solitude

Hello Readers! Welcome to chyaputa four! I got 14 more reviews for a total of 24! HELL YEAH! That's twice as much as last chapter! To continue this trend, all of you have to review again and suggest this story to a friend.

But of course as long as people are reading my story I don't actually care how many reviews I get. YAY! I love you all!

I won't lie to you; I originally named this chapter "It Needs to Happen" because it really _does_ need to happen, the chapter does I mean. But I called it something else in the end.

I was also thinking of "Return of the Drunken Ryou" but you know Bakura would have beat the living shit out of me, and he's not really drunk in this chapter. I mean (cough, cough) not that Ryou is coming back in this chapter or anything.

That's enough talking… You want to read this chapter, don't you?

For reminder this is **NOT **AN ANZU/YUGI FIC! IT IS A **YUGI/YAMI** FIC, GOT IT! With some R/M and R/B on the side, yum.

THIS IS SHOUNEN AI, YAOI OTHER WISE KNOWN AS SLASH, GUY ON GUY, HOMOSEXUAL LOVE, OKAY? If you have a problem with that then DON'T READ!

This fic is rated for language, slight gruesome/blood/un-pretty-things-ness (other wise known as the thoughts in Anzu's head which are scary and we won't go there), some sexual stuff but no lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did the show would be a lot different, and there would a lot more of Ryou and Bakura because they're the best freaking awesome people EVER!

I also do not own Our Lady Peace lyrics, which you will find scattered randomly throughout this fic because they're freaking awesome.

This chapter was brought to you by: Orange Juice, the nectar of the gods! ORANGE JUICE OWNS YOUR SOUL!

NOW READ!

And enjoy.

Chyaputa 4: Starving for Solitude 

A practically loud and low growl echoed from the insides of Yugi's gut. He placed a hand over the spot, his face crumpling with the pain. Yugi was hungry, really, really hungry. He hadn't eaten since the breakfast the day before, the same morning he and Anzu had fought.

But he wasn't coming out. He'd starve before he'd come out or let her in. He really hadn't cared where Anzu had slept the previous night, on the cold hard floor he hoped. Although Atemu might have given her the couch, he the sort of person who would do that. As long as she hadn't slept with him...

Yugi's stomach groaned again at this horrible sick image. Yugi leaned up against the window fame inside the window seat.

'No, I'm not coming out,' he ordered himself. 'No matter how hungry I get.' Another growl. Yugi fell over onto his stomach with a small, frustrated wail.

There was a knock at the door. Yugi sprung back up into a sitting position.

"Go away! I said, I'm not coming out and I won't!" Yugi cried. His stomach groaned loudly.

"Yugi, its your other half," Atemu called through the door. Yugi's spirits lightened and then fell again. Was this a trick of Anzu's? What if she had asked him to persuade Yugi to open the door? No, Atemu wouldn't do that to him. "Anzu went to get groceries. Let me in, I have food." Yugi's ears twitched. Without a second thought, he jumped up and rushed to the door, eager fingers fumbling with the lock.

The door opened and, just as Atemu had said, Anzu was not there. Yugi snatched the bread from his hands and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth greedily. His darker side tried and failed to hide his chuckle of amusement. After a few seconds Yugi forced the dry bread down his throat.

"Did you have anything to drink?" Yugi asked, voice raspy with lack of liquids. Atemu pulled a can of orange juice out of his pocket. Yugi's eyes lit up in appreciation. "You're a god,' he gasped between gulps of juice. Atemu waved the complement aside.

"Aibou… when are you going to come out?" Atemu asked sitting down on the bed. Yugi sat next to him.

"When she apologizes," he said firmly.

"Apologizes for what?" Atemu asked. Yugi thought back to the day before.

"She said I didn't care about you, _and_ that I didn't care that you were back _and_ that I was insensitive _and_ completely unsupportive to your feelings _and_-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Atemu said. To Yugi's surprise, Atemu looked almost as depressed as Yugi had felt yesterday.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, tossing aside the empty can and grabbing and opening a bag of potato chips Atemu had also brought in. Atemu looked at him side ways uncertainly, his fingers curling and uncurling around his hands.

"…Do you wish that I had never come back…?" he asked hesitantly.

"No!" Yugi cried, with so much enthusiasm Atemu almost jumped back in surprise. "I would never think that! What's happening between me and Anzu has nothing to do with you!"

"But…it sounds like you two were fighting about me… sort of." Yugi hesitated.

"Anzu and I had… problems before you came around, believe me," Yugi insisted putting his hand on Atemu's shoulder. "We- _I_ would never think that of you! Never!" Atemu stared at the hand resting on his shoulder, eyes wide and slightly dazed.

"Then… what were you two fighting about?" Atemu asked, his tense fame finally relaxing. Yugi frowned in thought.

"Its… hard to explain…" Yugi said awkwardly. Atemu blinked then saw Yugi wasn't going to go any further and dropped the subject, remaining silent. "Have you ever felt like your being replaced?" Yugi asked curiously after a few moments. "Like people are pretending that you're someone else?" Atemu looked puzzled, scratching his head.

"No, not really," Atemu admitted. He turned to face Yugi, eyes concerned. "Why do you asked?" Yugi shrugged.

"There are just sometimes when I'm with Anzu that I don't feel…" he paused searching for a word. "… whole. Like every second I'm with her she expects me to do something or act like someone I'm not. Like when she's talking to me, she'll look over me as if she were talking to someone else…" Yugi hesitated again, looking up to see a reaction in Atemu expression, but the darker side's face hadn't changed from its thoughtful blankness. "I know this sounds weird, I don't know why I'm even telling you…" Yugi stammered regretfully.

"No, its okay," Atemu reassured him. "I don't mind." Yugi shifted his weight on the bed. The mattress underneath him creaked uncomfortably.

Yugi found his back up against Atemu's side. The solid support felt comforting. There was a short intake of breath behind him and a sudden wary stillness to the room but Atemu didn't say anything so Yugi hoped it was okay.

"It seems so stupid every time I think of it. Like when I put an arm around her shoulder, am I just an arm to her? Or am I just something to hold, like a… a stuffed animal or something…" Atemu snorted at this sudden break of seriousness, vibrations of his action crawling up Yugi's cold spine. Yugi turned up to glare at him. "I told you it's hard to explain," he muttered self-consciously. Atemu grinned apologetically, patting Yugi on the back.

"And I understand that," he answered, red eyes glowing. Yugi looked away. Atemu's soothing hand went still and lay across Yugi's back, holding him in place.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that argument was just a result of that… feeling. I don't know maybe I'm imagining things…"

Yugi's voice died away, silence replaced sound in the small room. It had seemed like such a simple gesture at the time, resting his back against Atemu, but now the weight of Atemu's arm seemed to be the only thing that was important. Yugi couldn't help but think about how he would really like to put aching head on Atemu's shoulder. Would that be too weird? Yugi thought it would be, he ignored that craving.

More silence followed. Atemu shifted position, Yugi felt his motion underneath his clothes. Yugi's chest felt all fuzzy.

The apartment doorbell rang. Yugi and Atemu both jumped apart at the sound. Yugi fell onto the floor disgracefully. Atemu chuckled and helped him up, Yugi wincing in embarrassment. The doorbell rang again.

"Shouldn't you be getting that?" Atemu asked, thumb jerking toward the door.

"What if its Anzu? I can't leave this room, remember?" Yugi said logically. Atemu frowned and crossed his arms.

"You want me to answer it?" he asked. Yugi smiled sweetly.

"I would be in your debt," Yugi suggested, already closing the door behind him.

"As if you're not already for the food…" Atemu grumbled but walked to the door anyway.

"Thank you!" Yugi called and locked the bedroom door behind him. Atemu sighed and then reluctantly opened the door.

"SURPRIIIIIIISSE!" a voice screeched. Atemu jumped back just in time as a large dark object pounced. The object missed, smacking on the cold floor of the apartment at his feet.

"I told you not to tackle him," a mild voice spoke. Atemu looked up from the person sprawled on the ground to see the white haired Ryou standing in the doorway.

"B-Bakura?" Atemu asked pointing at him suspiciously. Ryou smiled pleasantly.

"He always tries that too," Ryou said gesturing down to the person on the floor. The dark figure on the floor suddenly jumped up, its energy restored. Atemu could see its face now, that pale blond hair and dark copper skin were unmistakable.

"Malik?" he questioned. The Egyptian grinned cat-like at him and then pounced once again, this time Atemu had no time to move.

"Its sooooooooo GREAT to see you!" Malik greeted enthusiastically arms around Atemu's ribcage squeezing the air out of him. "You've grown taller and sexier!" Atemu made a choked gasp in reply.

"Malik, I think he's losing oxygen," Ryou advised. He grabbed Malik's left ear and pulled Malik off him. Malik yelped in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, Ryou-kun is no abusive," Malik squeaked as Ryou released him.

"It really is great to see you though," Ryou said. His brown eyes fell on Atemu, suddenly concentrating much more closely, as though he noticed something different.

"So, you're getting married!" Malik said wrapping an arm around Atemu's shoulders.

"Actually…" Atemu began but Malik cut him off again.

"Great to see you finally settle down! But in my opinion, if you're going to get married you should move to Canada," Malik advised wisely. Atemu blinked.

"But I'm not…"

"Malik," this time it was Ryou who interrupted. "That's not Yugi." Malik blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about Ryou?" Malik questioned. He poked Atemu in the face. "Doesn't this look like Yugi?"

"Bakura's right, I'm not Yugi," Atemu admitted, waving the finger away from his face. Malik jumped off him like he was diseased or something.

"Then who _are_ you?" Malik questioned, eyes narrowing. "You can't be… the _other_ Yugi. He died," Malik said firmly looking from Ryou to Atemu for approval but not finding one. "He died, right?"

"Well, I did die…" Atemu said mildly, scratching the side of his head. Malik jumped back, eyes narrowing, suddenly serious.

"But the dead don't come back to life!" Malik accused, his Egyptian background showing. "You must be some demon disguised as him!"

"Why don't we all go inside and then we can all discuss this calmly?" Ryou suggested, unmoved that Atemu might be a vengeful ghost. "Besides, this bag is really heavy." Atemu stepped aside and let them inside, Malik keeping a safe distance away from him. Atemu, figuring he might need Yugi's help, walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Aibou," he called through the door. "I think you're going to want to come out. It's important."

"He locked the real Yugi in the closet!" Malik hissed to Ryou darkly. Ryou smacked him in the back of the head to shut him up.

"Is Anzu there?" Yugi asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"No." The door opened cautiously, Yugi peering through secretively until he spotted Ryou and Malik standing behind Atemu. There was a squeal as Yugi jumped out and hugged Ryou almost as enthusiastically as Malik had done to Atemu.

"I can't believe it! I didn't think the invitation would even reach you!" Yugi said, backing off and grinning broadly. "It's so great to see you! Wow, how long has it been?"

"Three or four years?" Ryou guessed. Malik jumped in between Ryou and Yugi, squinting at the shorter man.

"So, are _you_ Yugi?" he said poking Yugi's forehead.

"Yeah, and its great to see you too, Malik. Sorry I didn't send you an invitation but I had no idea where you were. Ishizu said you had left home and she didn't know where you were," Yugi explained apologetically.

"Its okay, Yugi. I get it, I get it," Malik insisted straightening up, still eyeing Atemu suspiciously. "But will someone please explain what _he's_ doing here? In case you forgot, he's supposed to be _dead_!"

"He actually came back three days ago. I'm not even quite sure how it happened…" Yugi explained sitting down on the couch, Atemu sitting next to him and Ryou on his other side. Malik tried to stay a little further away and sat on the cushioned armchair. "One minute I was unpacking some dishes and then I got this really bad head ache and then it got really bad and then the next I know, this lump was coming out of my arm…"

"A what?" Ryou and Malik exclaimed, both looking slightly sick.

"This lump of flesh thing, and then I don't know…" Yugi pondered glancing at Atemu. "I guess you just, popped out of my arm."

"Popped out of his arm?" Malik gaped, thoroughly disgusted.

"It was kinda painful actually…" Yugi recalled mildly.

"Sorry," Atemu apologized. "I didn't even know what was going myself. I felt all squished then, I just appeared on your floor," he finished lamely. "I guess the gods gave me a second chance for living." Malik scoffed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"The _gods_ usually aren't that merciful," he spat unbelievingly.

"Well, he was trapped in a golden item for three thousand years, and he is the pharaoh and he buried the shadow games away forever," Ryou said counting off his fingers. "I think he deserves something."

"Okay, okay," Malik grumbled. "I just hope he's the only one…" The impact of that statement made Yugi and Atemu both look at Ryou who looked perfectly oblivious.

"What?" Ryou questioned.

"Did anything happen to you on that day?" Atemu asked seriously. Ryou blinked then looked back into his memory, frowning slightly in thought.

"Three days ago…" Ryou wondered, tapping his head. "I don't really remember what happened that day." His eyes lit up. "Oh, that must have been the day that I got your letter… So, I don't think anything happened… I believe I was indisposed at the time." Ryou coughed slightly trying to cover up the fact that he had been too drunk at the time to remember anything.

"You sure?" Atemu questioned firmly, unsatisfied with his vague answer.

"Hey, I was with him the whole night, believe me, nothing happened!" Malik insisted enthusiastically. Yugi's and Atemu's heads snapped toward Malik in surprise.

"The _whole night_?" Atemu asked, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. Ryou slapped his forehead at Malik's stupidity.

"Are you guys… living together?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I do come over a lot," Malik said slyly, gazing at Ryou dreamily. Ryou turned slightly green.

"I bet you do," Atemu muttered casually, a full smirk playing on his lips.

"I-it's not what think!" Ryou insisted, his voice squeaking in panic.

"Oh come now, Ryou, don't be embarrassed," Malik cooed.

"Say another word and you can walk home!" Ryou snarled, fire burning in his normally soft brown eyes. Malik cringed at his painful look.

"Fine, fine, there's nothing going on between us," Malik grumbled moodily, waving away everything he had just insinuated. "Sadly…" he added dejectedly.

"_So_," Ryou said almost painfully, turning away from Malik and changing the subject. "You and Anzu, how's that going." Yugi bent his head.

"Um… not too good at the moment," Yugi answered solemnly, the light dying in his eyes.

At that exact moment, the front door opened, Atemu had forgotten to lock it after he let Ryou and Malik in, and Anzu entered, bags of groceries in her hands.

"Oh…" Yugi gulped as she spotted him. But before Anzu could say anything Yugi had jumped up and over the couch and locked himself in the bedroom again.

"YUGI!" Anzu shrieked dropping the food at the doorway and rushing to the door Yugi just hid himself behind. "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she cried rattling the doorknob violently and beating the door with her fists.

Malik, Ryou and even Atemu looked quite unnerved. They backed slowly away from the mad fiancée, trying not to get in her way.

"No wonder Yugi hides in there," Ryou muttered.

"Straight people are _so_ weird…" Malik said knowledgeably, shaking his head pitifully. Ryou and Atemu nodded in agreement. Ryou and Malik both took a double take at Atemu and then glared at him suspiciously. Atemu saw they were both watching him.

"What?" he cried. "They- uh, we are!" he insisted.

Malik's eyebrows rose.

"Hey, Ryou nodded too!" Atemu exclaimed pointing at the white haired man.

"I'm gay," Ryou said mildly, eyes still fixed upon him. Atemu blinked.

"_You are_," he gasped.

"Duh," Malik groaned obviously.

"And you two aren't sleeping together?" Atemu asked curiously. Ryou turned red.

"NO!" he shouted. Malik sighed in disappointment.

"Well, while you're all here, in _my_ house," Anzu snapped, her temper on the edge. "You can bring the rest of the groceries up." Malik was about to object but he caught Anzu's furious blue eyes and decided against it. All three rushed out the apartment and down to bottom level to get Anzu's stuff.

"Damn, now I'm being put to work…" Malik groaned.

"I've never seen Anzu so scary," Ryou muttered. Atemu remained silent. Both Yugi and Anzu had acted pretty scary in their fight the other day.

'Yugi said it wasn't about me but…' he sighed, face falling into depression. Ryou noticed Atemu's downcast look out of the corner of his eye.

'Just what has been going on here since Atemu came back?' he wondered thoughtfully. 'I hope Yugi-kun's alright.'

But there was something else nagging at the back of his mind. If Atemu came back to the world of the living, did that mean that the other dark sides would too?

'This is all too confusing…' Ryou thought.

Response to Reviewers: 

redconvoy: I love the guy and all but, Yugi is as dull as a brick in this story, it takes him a long time to grasp certain details.

Sansi: Yugi is so confused, it's cute.

Sarah Costa: You need a couch drop? You sound a little sick there? (cough) Anzu's a bitch (cough)

MydridFox09: UPDATING NOW!

Jazhira: Talking, yes. Communication is the key, yet another hard detail to grasp. Well, lots of talking in this chapter, anyway.

LonelyTombRobber: Eeek! I like my flesh, please don't eat me! I'm updating, I really am!

EgYpTsFiRe: HAIL PLOT! FEEL ITS POWER! If you want to skin Anzu, you might have to get in line; there's a waiting list.

Shinigami: Patience, all good things will come in time.

Ding Day Partay: That… was… the… best… compliment… I've ever gotten! (sniffs) YOU ROCK! Well, Anzu doesn't believe she's doing anything bad. She's just trying to help (and failing); you'll see next chapter.

Kuroi Kitty: And the award for the shortest review goes to… KUROI KITTY! Because every review counts no matter how small.

LPGurl: No, no ending in site yet. I got the Japanese DVD's over ebay, they're easy to find and not illegal, I think…

oerosarecool: Again, Lily, Atemu, get in line.

Hell's Sorrow: You think I'm funny? YAY! Poor you and your crappy computer. Way to review twice! YOU ROCK! But I'm not updating more the once a week, suspense is good for the soul, you know.

You know, if I get 28 reviews next time, I might not be able to respond to all of you, but I'll try, I promise.

I won't tell you anything about the next chapter you can't make me… Certainly not that IT'S THE BEST FREAKING CHAPTER YET! Well, and I won't tell you that something you've been waiting for is about to happen, after much pain and toils.

Now, you can all celebrate by reviewing! Right? Right?

REVIEW NOW! Or I'll keep Anzu around for ever and ever and ever, no I'm kidding I wouldn't do that to you… maybe…

REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL!


	5. Do you love him?

WELCOME TO CHAPTER FIVE!

I know you all have been waiting for this! (laughs evilly) I'll make this quick, or try to. I was in such a hurry to update last week I sort of messed up the format a bit but its not that noticeable, hopefully.

Yay! More reviews! I've reached 40! That's better than I expected! YAHOO FOR REVIEWERS! I saw a lot of old reviewers, which I like! If you read this story and didn't review, shame upon your souls. You all know who you are.

Things happen in this chapter, bad things and then good things, so don't get angry at me until you finish it and don't kill me after you _do_ finish it. Okay, won't say anything else. You can't make me.

Lets say it all together now: This is **NOT **AN ANZU/YUGI FIC! IT IS A **YUGI/YAMI** FIC! With some R/M and R/B, which is also freaking awesome.

THIS STORY IS **SHOUNEN AI** OR **YAOI,** OTHER WISE KNOWN AS SLASH, GUY ON GUY, HOMOSEXUAL LOVE! If you have a problem with that then DON'T READ!

This fic is rated for language, slight gruesome/blood/un-pretty-things-ness (other wise known as Anzu… just cause she's there), sexual stuff but no lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I do not have the brain capabilities to come up with something that creative. That's why I have no life and write fan fiction! YAY!

I also do not own Our Lady Peace lyrics, which you will find scattered randomly throughout this fic because they're freaking awesome and if you don't agree you can just ignore them like everyone else.

This fic is brought to you by: The Evilness of Swallowing Pills, cause taking your medicine can be painful and emotionally scaring.

ONWARD TO VICTORY! Or failure… either way READ NOW!

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chyaputa 5: Do you… love him?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

"Yugi-kun," a soft familiar voice called through the door. Yugi recognized it as Ryou's. "Can I come in?"

"Are you alone?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Ryou answered.

"Alright, come in, before _she_ sees you," Yugi hissed. At that exact moment, Anzu walked around the corner out of the kitchen and spotted them.

"YUGI!" she screeched and dove for the door. Ryou barely managed to squeezed through and slam the door shut behind him. Yugi turned the lock just as Anzu's hand reached for the knob. There was a frustration cry outside the door. Ryou and Yugi were breathing heavily after that scare. They slowly turned to each other and Ryou grinned.

"That was exciting," he said cheerfully. Yugi smiled.

"What brings you to my prison?" he asked casually, moving away from the door and sitting down on the window seat on the other side of the room.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. It's getting late and Malik and I should find someplace to stay for the night."

"You could sleep here if you want," Yugi suggested.

"No way!" Ryou exclaimed. Yugi looked confused and a little hurt. "Sorry, but I wouldn't stay in this house a moment longer with, you know, _her_…" Ryou muttered keeping his voice low. "No offence, but your fiancée is scary!"

"I suppose she is," Yugi admitted mildly with a shrug. "At least let me write down directions to a hotel nearby." Yugi grabbed a scrap piece of paper off the table and a pen and scribbled down some instructions. "Here." He handed Ryou the piece of paper.

"So," Ryou began, rapidly changing subjects. "Why are you hiding from Anzu anyway?" He sat down beside Yugi. Yugi sighed dejectedly, resting his chin upon his hand tiredly.

"We had a fight yesterday," Yugi explained, not wanting to go into details.

"What about?" Ryou prodded curiously. Yugi opened his mouth searching for an explanation but he stopped.

"I… I don't really know," Yugi admitted. Ryou looked confused.

"But it must have been big for you to have to hide yourself in here."

"Yeah, I remember what we said." Yugi winced. He wished he couldn't remember what they had said to each other. "But I don't really remember why…"

"Was it because of Atemu?" Ryou asked casually. Yugi hesitated.

"I suppose…" he groaned, glaring at the floor, swinging his leg in nervous thought. "You have to understand, our relationship was never very stable to begin with, no matter how much either one of us tried to cover it up. I guess Atemu's appearance made Anzu and I rethink some things…" Yugi finished, biting his lower lip.

'No, that's not it at all,' Yugi thought. 'How come every time I try to explain this it just seems further and further away from the actual point?' Ryou eyed Yugi out of the corner of his eye. Yugi noticed him staring and Ryou immediately looked guiltily away.

"What?" Yugi asked curiously. What was Ryou thinking about him?

"Do you…" Ryou hesitated. "…love him?"

"_What?_" Yugi cried and suddenly choked on the air in his mouth. He coughed violently, sputtering for words, tongue too confused for rational sentences. "_NO!_" he exclaimed finally.

Ryou looked half amazed at Yugi's elaborate display and half disappointed and ashamed at the force Yugi had disagreed.

"Oh…" was all that he could say.

"Why would you think _that_!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou's form seemed to shrink with embarrassment.

"I don't know. Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he said defensively taking it all back. It took Yugi a few seconds to calm down fully. Ryou didn't look at him, eyes lowed to the floor and shoulders bent forward as though he were trying to hide himself.

"Sorry I yelled at you," Yugi muttered still slightly unnerved. Ryou nodded.

"Its okay, you did have the right," Ryou said trying not to sound too hurt. Silence followed, Yugi and Ryou sneaking uncertain glances at each other. "I didn't mean, you know… I was just wondering…" Ryou tried to explain.

"Ryou, its okay!" Yugi said firmly turning to him. Ryou smiled awkwardly. "I don't even know what love feels like. I'm not even sure I love Anzu, I'm so confused."

"So, is the wedding still on?" Ryou asked casually. Yugi paused.

"I don't know, Anzu has been the one planning everything. She might have canceled it for all I know," Yugi said miserably. Ryou patted him on the back, comfortingly. Yugi smiled.

"Well," Ryou stood up, stretching his back. "We should get going. Sorry again about the whole 'love' thing," Ryou apologized again. Yugi brushed it away.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it," Yugi said.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow or at the wedding or whenever," Ryou called and opened the door. Ryou checked to see if Anzu was waiting outside but he didn't see her. He closed the door silently behind him, eyes sweeping the hall.

"Hello, Ryou," an unusually harsh female voice snapped. Ryou jumped and turned around to find Anzu standing there behind him, a wooden rolling pin balanced threateningly in her hands. Ryou went pale.

"A-Anzu-chan," Ryou greeted, trying to keep his voice cheerful. Luckily he had already closed the door to the bedroom. "N-nice to see you again, h-how long has it been?" he stammered slowly backing away. Her blue eyes flashed menacingly.

"Have a good _talk_?" she spat, eyes narrowing. Ryou backed away faster.

"Oh, well, you know… it went," Ryou gulped finally reaching the end of the hallway. "Malik! We should leave now!" he called into the other room. The Egyptian spotted the infuriated female and began to back up as well.

"Well, would you look at the time! Wow!" Malik exclaimed eyes looking desperately around the room for a clock and not finding one. Ryou grabbed Malik's and his suitcases.

"You can come with us if you wish," Ryou offered to Atemu. "You shouldn't be in the middle of this…"

"No, I have to stay," Atemu insisted seriously. Ryou looked at him closely.

"Alright well, Yugi's knows where we're staying if you change your mind. Bye," he said and rushed out the door Malik following close behind him.

* * *

() I hate myself for begging, I hate myself staying,

I hate myself for listening to you. ()

* * *

Yugi was resting on his bed the next day, looking out the window, becoming thoroughly bored when he heard a strange clicking sound from the door across the room. A feeling of impending doom consumed Yugi's insides. There was another click. Yugi's eyes were fixed on the door. Was someone trying to get in?

"Anzu," Yugi gasped in realization. Panicking, he ran to a large oak chest and with all of his strength he tried to move it in front of the door but found he was too weak; the dresser wouldn't even budge. Yugi's frantic eyes desperately searched for a way out but his only exit was the window and it was five stories off the ground.

'I'll hide! That's it! Then she'll never find me.' Yugi was about to crawl into the closet, when the door was violently kicked open. Yugi froze. A triumphant Anzu jumped through the doorway, a crooked hairpin in her hand.

"I've got you!" she announced grinning.

Unable to think of anything else, Yugi took a deep breath and cried at he top of his lungs, "ATEMU! SAVE ME!"

Anzu leaped forward, Yugi scurried into a corner, back up against he wall. Anzu looked around the room and suddenly spotted what she had been looking for. Yugi followed her gaze and saw the key to the bedroom door, lying unprotected on the bedside table. Yugi' and Anzu's eyes met and they both dived for the key. Atemu entered a few seconds later to find Anzu and Yugi desperately scrabbling for the key in a tangled knot on the floor. Anzu had bitten Yugi's hand that held the key and Yugi was beating Anzu the top of the head with a book.

"Uh… should I come back later?" Atemu asked awkwardly. The two on the floor looked up to see him.

"Atemu save me!" Yugi cried still whacking Anzu's head with the back of the book. "She's going to kill me!" In that brief moment, Yugi's hand slipped on the key and Anzu grabbed it and then jumped up again before Yugi could stop her.

"Atemu, would you please leave. Yugi and I have to have a little _talk_," she ordered, holding the key well above Yugi's head. Atemu hesitated.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" he asked fearfully. Anzu turned and gave Atemu a fierce "what do you think?" look and then pushed him out of the room, locking the door behind him. She faced Yugi again, face stern. Yugi could feel his demise creeping up on him.

"Get up," she ordered. Yugi felt the legs stand up underneath him. "Sit." He fell back onto the bed. Anzu put the key on top of the very tall dresser, a place that Yugi could not possibly reach. "There. Now we're not getting out of here until we straighten our problems out." Her voice was very sharp.

Yugi winced waiting for the lecture to hit, waiting for her to start yelling at him but to his surprise she sat on the bed next to him and suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders. Yugi, not expecting this at all, was too stunned to speak.

"I'm so sorry!" she croaked, voice full of tears. "I didn't mean to make you jealous! This is all my fault!"

"What? Jealous? I wasn't jealous…" Yugi protested, suddenly feeling quite over whelmed.

"I was afraid that Atemu would feel left out because we we're together and were making wedding plans and that after all he went through to come back to us again, he'd be miserable." She lifted her teary face from Yugi's shoulder. Even with her eyes red and puffy and tears streaming down her face she still looked very beautiful. "I wanted to help him because, well… he was dead! I felt so sorry for him."

"But Anzu," Yugi comforted putting his arm around her back. "Atemu is happy with us. He's fine with us getting married; I talked to him myself. I even invited him to stay with us in the apartment after the honeymoon. I hope you're okay with that?"

"Oh yes!" she said enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful! I can't wait!" She wiped her nose and eyes on her sleeve. Yugi reached over and grabbed a box of tissues for her. She smiled in thanks and blew her nose loudly. "Yugi, I'm so sorry."

"Don't take all the blame. I got the wrong idea. I never shouldn't have doubted you." Anzu's smiled brightened.

"Oh, Yugi!" She threw her arms around him again almost throwing Yugi off the bed in her happiness. "I love you so much! More than anything in the world!"

"I, ah… love you too," Yugi said automatically, hugging her awkwardly back. "So, the wedding is still on? You didn't cancel it?"

"Cancel it?" she exclaimed in shock. "I was never _that_ mad at you!" She wiped the last tears from her eyes. "Come, let's tell Atemu the good news." She pulled him off the bed, grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

* * *

Take this time to figure it out.

The wire, the fuse, the things that you doubt…

* * *

The inevitable night had fallen once again. After much celebration of Yugi and Anzu getting back together, in which Jounouchi and Honda brought over large quantities of beer and ended up drinking it all themselves, Anzu had finally shoved both drunken friends out of her house and into the street.

"Hey, hey, Yugi," Honda hissed, blowing alcoholic breath into his face. "Don't forget. Bachelor party tomorrow." Yugi's ears grew pink again and Anzu shoved him out the door.

"Well, that's the last of those idiots," Anzu muttered and yawned. "I'm going to bed. You coming, Yugi?" she asked.

"In a minute," he said. "I'm going to clean up a bit." Anzu nodded and walked into the bedroom. Yugi picked up stray beer bottles and paper plates scattered through out the room. He looked up to see Atemu watching him from the couch. He had been very quiet during the celebration. His eyes looked very strange, slightly sickly and unfocused.

"You okay?" Yugi asked Atemu, standing up from the picking up another piece of trash. "You don't look well…" he said, voice very concerned. Atemu's eyes sharpened, his stare five times as intense as Yugi remembered. Yugi stopped breathing, the wind knocked out of him. A few seconds went by; finally Atemu looked away, releasing Yugi from spell.

"I guess, I don't feel well," he admitted shakily, eyes blank and clouded. Yugi walked over to the couch and felt his forehead. Atemu winced at the kind touch.

"You do feel a little warm," Yugi said. "Maybe you're coming down with something. Follow me, I'll get you some medicine." Yugi threw the party trash away and then looked inside one of the top cabinets. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"No…" Atemu answered dully. "My head. My head hurts a lot." Yugi found the correct pill and handed it to him. Atemu stared at the small white pill, very confused.

"You're supposed to swallow it," Yugi instructed.

"Whole?" Atemu asked, the pill suddenly growing larger before his eyes. "How?" Yugi got a glass from the cabinet below it and filled it with water.

"You throw it in the back of your mouth and then you drink water to help you swallow." Atemu looked at Yugi as though he were insane.

"You're joking right?" Atemu accused.

"Just try," Yugi said helpfully. Atemu glared at the menacing white pill and then popped it into his mouth. He took the glass of water from Yugi and began to drink. A second later, Atemu gagged and water came spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. He choked and the pill came flying out of his mouth. Atemu looked at Yugi miserably. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. He covered his mouth with a hand but it didn't help. Atemu glared at Yugi as he shook beads of water off his clothes and hair.

"I almost died and you think its funny?" Atemu said gloomily, scowling. Yugi nodded, shaking with laughter.

"I'm sorry," Yugi apologized, still giggling. The kitchen light over Yugi's head suddenly crackled and went out. Yugi looked up frowning.

"What happened?" Atemu asked curiously, voice echoing out of the darkness.

"Light bulb probably went out," Yugi explained. "I'll get a new one." He walked forward trying to get to the hall closet and ended up running into Atemu's chest in the pitch dark. "Excuse me," he muttered and turned to walk around him.

A hand grabbed Yugi's shoulder and spun him around. Yugi couldn't see anything but blackness in front of his eyes. He could smell Atemu and could feel breath and heat just above him. The hand on his shoulder moved up Yugi's neck into his hair. Before Yugi could say anything, another mouth was over his, breathing into him.

The word "shocked" could not describe Yugi's over whelming bewilderment. He was paralyzed and stunned unable to move, his brain unable to contemplate what was happening.

'What is this…?' Yugi reached up and felt Atemu's face with his hand. Atemu pushed Yugi back against the counter, moved the stray golden bangs away from Yugi's eyes and kissed him again. Yugi stumbled and gripped Atemu's shoulder to keep his balance. His chest had gone all fuzzy and his brain had turned mush. Thinking didn't seem important anymore. 'Atemu… is that you…?'

Atemu broke contact, his forehead leaning against Yugi's, breathing in Yugi's breath and Yugi breathing in his. Yugi looked up desperately trying to find Atemu's face but all he could see were two pinpricks of light glowing dimly in the darkness where his deep red eyes should be.

'You're Atemu, right? You're Atemu…'

Without thinking, as though it were as natural as breathing, Yugi leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Atemu's.

Atemu encouraged, kissed Yugi's harder, this time Yugi kissing him back with equal force. Yugi had both hands on Atemu's head, trying to pull him even closer to his mouth, getting drunk on the taste Atemu's tongue. Yugi's skin was burning with the heat of Atemu's touch. Atemu's hand's slid down Yugi's chest and his arms locked around Yugi's waist, their hips right of top of each other's.

They broke apart to breath again, both mouths open to get the most oxygen. Atemu came back with such force his teeth cut open Yugi's lip. A hidden tint of salty blood lingered in the kiss' taste now. The edge of the counter was carving into Yugi's back. He pushed away from it, trying to find another surface to lean against. Atemu, off balanced and still connected by the mouth, pushed Yugi back.

Yugi's foot caught on the door of a lower cabinet and a cascade of metal pots and pans crashing to the floor. Yugi's and Atemu's mouths broke apart, flinching as the painful noise of the pots echoed loudly off the walls and ceiling, reverberating a thousand more times in Yugi's ears. He and Atemu were dead still, not even breathing, listening as the dreadful noise finally faded away. Their arms were still wrapped around each other; Yugi's ears picked up a smaller sound from down the hall.

"Yugi? Atemu? What happened?" a sleepy voice called through the darkness.

'Anzu!' Yugi thought. Panic filled Yugi's mind.

Atemu clutched Yugi's shoulders, firmly holding him in place.

"Don't aibou," he pleaded desperately in the darkness, face not even two inches from Yugi's own. "Please, don't…" Yugi could hear Anzu's footsteps growing nearer. Impulsively Yugi grabbed a handful of Atemu's shirt and shoved him away. Atemu fell backwards and onto the floor. There was another crash as he fell upon the pots and pans below him.

Light seemed to explode from the doorway as Anzu flicked on the switch in the living room. She gasped at the scene that greeted her. Mental pots and pans were strewn all over the floor, Atemu lying on the floor and Yugi standing above him up against the counter eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my, what happened?" She rushed forward. "Atemu are you alright?" she asked seeing him on the floor. "Did you fall?" Atemu looked up at Yugi, eyes full of hurt.

"Yeah, I fell," Atemu answered dully, slowly pulling himself up.

"Yugi, you're bleeding," Anzu said as she helped Atemu to his feet. Yugi blinked and pressed a fingertip to the cut on his lip, eyes wide, brain too stunned to think.

"What were you two doing?" Anzu questioned sternly. Yugi looked and found Atemu's red eyes staring at him. Yugi looked away, guiltily.

"Changing a lightbulb. The light went out…" Yugi said emotionlessly pointing upward to the ceiling lamp. Yugi could feel his lips still burning with Atemu's kisses.

"Well, be more careful next time. Atemu are you okay?"

"I'll survive," Atemu said simply. Yugi looked at the ground, eyes burning. "I'm going to bed," Atemu announced icily and walked out of the kitchen. Anzu turned to Yugi.

"You two gave me such a fright! I thought it was a burglar for a second…" Yugi's wide eyes were fixed on Atemu's back as he walked away. An empty hole was carving itself painfully into Yugi's heart; dread and fear hung over him like a shadow.

'What have I done?' Yugi thought in horror.

* * *

)( Everyone you meet is feeling useless and ashamed… )(

* * *

Response to Reviewers:

Jazhira: Yami Bakura coming back? That's confidential. (cough, check the summery, cough)

LonelyTombRobber: he's coming, he really is. Sorry it takes so long. Hello Fluffz, aren't you cute little Fluffz? Yes, you are. Meet the antagonist of the story. Say hi, Anzu.

Numia: Kisses for me! No, I'm afraid Yami Malik is not coming back, originally I had this really long conversation saying why but it was boring so I got rid of it.

LPGurl: I'm glad I don't have to threaten you. Yes, Atemu and Yugi are soooo cute. Aw, this chapter… (grins evilly)

Kuroi Kitty: YAY! Another short review! See, all you non-reviewing people could learn something from this one!

Yami Andritha: Yay! I'm funny again! That line actually came from one of my friends who's gay. But he'll never read this story so it doesn't matter.

Jedi Queen 001: I update every week. Ooo cool, it's well written!

tears of a mermaid: Its okay you can ramble, I like people saying nice things about my story.

xXAmethyst no HikariXx: A review is a review not matter how small.

Firefreak the Battousai: You reviewed twice? What are you a stalker? YAY! Of course you love Malik, everyone loves Malik. Well, I'm sure if I had a sister and she weren't a bitch she'd copy all those DVD's for me _before_ she goes off to college! (cough) WHAT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN TO BAKURA! Maybe you'd like to talk to LonelyTombRobber, she'll stick her flesh eating cat minions upon you.

Shinigami: Malik likes Ryou, Ryou just wants to be friends and they both know it. One sided relationships are funny!

oreosarecool: How's this for getting together? (evil laughter)

Ding Day Partay: Sunblock? I haven't been out of the house in four weeks. Yeah I over did Malik a little, but I think he's funny. You like mean Anzu? Well… ah, sorry, she gets all weepy after this chapter… sorta. ORANGE JUICE IS HOLY!

Ryu Meijin: Thank you! Thank you!

Hell's Sorrow: YAY! I'm funny again! Don't let that suspense keep you down!

Hee, hee. Need I say anything about this chapter? Or the next for that matter? I'll leave it up to your talented imaginations.

Now review!

SUBMIT TO MY POWER!

REVIEW NOW!

Please…

FLAMES ARE WELCOME! If you dare…


	6. And very, very, very Drunk

I'm a little late updating this chapter because I was on this car trip with my blood relations to see another blood relation and I just got home so I've just been in the car for 10 hours straight! Fun, huh? Actually I had my laptop with me so I got a lot of work done on my next fic, "Padded Cells". I'm writing the climax right now, (mwahahahaha). 10 straight hours of fanfic writing! Yay!

This chapter is really short. Really, really short. Like less than half of the other ones. But I was stuck. The last chapter had to stop there for dramatic cliff hanger effect and the next chapter needed to start there and I really wanted to have this scene because it's really cute and I couldn't put it anyway else. So please forgive me.

Okay, people I know you love Bakura. I love Bakura as well, (hint, hint) so STOP asking if he's coming back! I will be ignoring all other Bakura questions from now on.

This is a lovely story about the pains and toils Yugi and Atemu (that's Yami Yugi for all you ignorant people) have to go through to finally get together. So it's not about Anzu at all and if you think so you should not read this story because you will be gravely disappointed. YUGIXYAMI FOREVER! YAHOO!

So yes, this is a SHOUNENAI/YAOI story. That means two guys (male peoples that both have one y chromosome and one X chromosome for all you smart persons) will being during various… things… yeah. That's SLASH for all you people who read too much fanfiction.

Rated for: Language, silly gay people, silly people who don't know they're gay yet, sexual stuff but no lemons, drinking, violence, and some unpleasant things like drool.

I do not own Yugioh or any fabulous characters in this wonderful story except for the bartender guy in this chapter who doesn't have a name. Lets call him Frank.

I don't own Our Lady Peace either. So there.

Now read.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Chyaputa 6: And Very, Very, Very Drunk

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

"I'm going to have some drinks with Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun, that's all," Yugi insisted weakly, putting on his coat. Anzu frowned, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"I'm not ignorant, Yugi. I know they planned a bachelor party for you," she said arms crossed over her chest. "And I know what usually goes on at those things."

"I'm only going because Jounouchi and Honda want me to, I swear I'll have a horrible time and if there are any 'suspicious characters' there I'll leave, I promise," Yugi assured her. Anzu didn't look very satisfied.

"At least take Atemu with you," Anzu suggested. "Then I'll know you'll get home okay." Yugi's eyes flickered over to Atemu who was sitting on the couch, his back facing the doorway. Yugi's stomach flopped and then sunk heavily.

"I'm sure Atemu doesn't want to go…" Yugi began.

"Atemu!" Anzu called across the room. "Don't you want to go with Yugi to his bachelor party? It could be fun!"

"No," Atemu said, his voice containing no emotion. Another weight was added to Yugi's already sunken depression. She just had to ask him, didn't she?

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Anzu exclaimed "You've been avoiding each other all day!"

"I'd better go," Yugi said and left before Anzu could stop him.

* * *

The bar Jounouchi and Honda had decided to have the bachelor party in was packed. It was full of so many people Yugi couldn't get from bar to the other side of the room without spilling all his drink. He couldn't even find Jounouchi and Honda after the first five minutes. Luckily he did find a stool next to Ryou and Malik at the bar. 

"Did you know those idiots who organized this thing got a stripper! A _female_ stripper!" Malik exclaimed. "Hello! Gay guy sitting right here!"

"You don't say," Yugi mumbled, not trying to find the woman Jounouchi had hired for him in the crowd.

"Fery ruude," Ryou agreed tipsily. "Anoffer!" He slammed his hand down on the counter, eyes unfocused and dilated. He looked very, very drunk.

"How many has he had?" Yugi asked pointing down at Ryou.

"One," Malik answered tiredly, putting down his sixth drink. "But he's still awake so it's a new record for him." Yugi shook his head. The bartender looked at Ryou sadly.

"He must suck at drinking games. What will it be?" the man asked Yugi.

"Something light, I still have to drive home later," Yugi said.

"Anoffer, anoffer!" Ryou slurred. "I ssssssssaid- I wanna anoffer. I'm on a roooll." He lay his head on the counter in front of him, giggling madly. Yugi looked uneasily at Malik.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yugi asked worried.

"Oh yeah, in about forty-five seconds he'll throw up and then he can get his other drink," Malik explained checking his watch. "Isn't that right, Ryou-kun?" he asked cutely as though he were talking to a dog.

"I hhate you," Ryou muttered darkly. Malik stroked his white hair lovingly.

"I know," Malik said and took another drink from the bartender. Yugi took his drink from the bartender. At that moment a woman with a lot of cleavage and wearing very scant clothing walked up to the bar next to Malik.

"Any of you boys looking for a good time?" she asked seductively, her voice deep, batting her heavily laden mascara eyelashes furiously.

"For the last time, I'm GAY!" Malik shouted. The woman's eyes turned on Yugi.

"Engaged," Yugi protested hastily, showing his ring as proof.

"Gay," Ryou giggled. "And very, very, very drunk!"

"You're gay!" Yugi exclaimed shocked. Ryou glared at him.

"YES!" he cried at the top of his lungs for the whole bar to hear. "I AM GAY! YOU HEAR ME! _GAY_!" Ryou suddenly looked very sick. Malik took a plastic bag out of his pocket and Ryou leaned over and plunged his face right into the bag, retching. The slut walked away, nose wrinkled, quite disgusted.

"Ooo! 57 seconds! New record!" Malik exclaimed triumphantly. "Congratulations! You get a new drink! Yo! Bartender!"

"You sure he should be drinking _more_?" Yugi asked nervously. The man behind the counter slid a drink over to Ryou. The white haired man drank it down greedily.

"Neffer aaatte a girrrl, neffer," Ryou mumbled drool hanging out of his mouth. He grabbed Yugi's head with clumsy fumbling fingers and brought him closer. "It's all his fault," he whispered very clearly. "He turned me into this." Ryou let Yugi go and looked up toward the ceiling. "Am I good enouff now? Can I shee yuu now!" Ryou asked. Then his brown eyes rolled into the back of head and he fell asleep on the table.

"What was that about?" Yugi exclaimed. Malik looked at his watch.

"Not even twenty seconds," Malik sighed. "And he didn't even finish his second drink. An improvement but not by much." Malik slid off his stool. "He does that every time he's about to faint, its normal," Malik explained seriously. The Egyptian scooped up the unconscious Ryou into his arms. "I'm going to take him home now. I'll make sure he's all healthy and sober for your wedding." Yugi nodded.

"I'd appreciate that," Yugi answered.

"And you said you'd never drink in public," Malik chuckled, leaned forward and kissed Ryou playfully on the forehead. Yugi looked quite shocked. Malik grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not supposed to do anything to him when he's asleep," Malik explained, his tone serious. "But sometimes I can't help it…" Malik stared down at his friend's sleeping face. "So, we'll keep that kiss between you and me, okay?"

Yugi nodded in understanding. Malik grinned.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Malik called and fought his way through the crowd. Yugi sighed and turned back to the bar, a feeling of dread echoing inside his gut at the thought of going back to his home.

He licked his top lip with his tongue, feeling the cut that had not yet fully healed from the day before.

'Atemu… What have I done?'

* * *

Its all for you, you got me where you want…

Just stop breaking my heart

* * *

So it was a short chapter. That calls for a short review, right? 

That means you have to review because Malik and Ryou are cute. And if you don't think so you can review and argue against it!

So review now!

Next chapter? Why it's the wedding of course! Kukukukuku… (evil Bakura chuckle)

REVIEW!

Response to Reviewers:

Sansi: It's called the rising action.

tears of a mermaid: Thank you! Hang in there Atemu!

Hikari Skysong: GO ATEMU!

Sarah Costa: Haven't seen you in a while. I'm not going to tell you.

redconvoy: well, did have to happen.

Yami Adritha: (Ryou looks nervous) Ryou: what? why is everyone staring at me?

Dragon C. Chan: thankie!

LPGurl: I was re-reading it before I updated and I was squealing.

Black Magician Girl3: But she's the antagonist she can't leave yet! Oh, there's going to be a LOT more Ryou in later chapters. A LOT.

Jedi Queen 001: So cool. Yes I am.

Kuramarulez: Yami: Yugi… (drools) Yami hitokiri: Stop that! Hey! Stop it! (slaps Yami)

Jazhira: Yes, poor Yami! (cries) Who could have written such a horrible story? Oh wait, that's me.

Jenny C: Thank you.

Shinigami: (twitches) Look… just… focus on the story, okie? Your happiness will be satisfied, eventually.

Ryu Meijin: no, nothing can be that easy in fanfiction, or at least my fanfiction

LonelyTombRobber: heeheehee, Atemu is a sex fiend… CURSE YOU ANZU! Eek! Don't hurt me, minions…

Hell's Sorrow: Heehee, I love the clock joke. Hardly anyone gets it though or maybe that just my blood relation. It's hard for me to give people ideas about stories without giving you one I might write myself. This one came to me when I saw the ending of YGO and I was crying and angry that Atemu left so I started imaging what would happen if he came back and this wonderous fic was born. Try something like that, or just read fan fiction and that should give you ideas, just don't copy off anyone else's stuff, that's bad. Yes, long reviews are good, I live for long reviews!

soul defiance: What? Was that a threat? Gufufufu… It's a joke, a joke! (Peggy voice)

LeDiz: I tried to stay as true the character's real personalities as possible. It's very hard. I'm glad that you're honest and that you gave this story a try. Thanks for finally reviewing!

Koumori-Dragon02: But if Anzu were out of the house that would have been too easy, heehee…

Ding Dang Party: YAY! Constructive criticism! Yeah, maybe Atemu was a little out of character but… you know you wanted it to happen. I guess its all that built up tension Atemu's been hiding all through this story, heehee. Yeah, I should make Ryou better but seven years have passed, people do change, I guess he lost some of his timidness.

victorprimis (): Keep reading, its gets better.

REVIEW!


	7. More Fitting in Cemetery

I was late, again, updating this chapter but it wasn't my fault. Apperantly my computer couldn't access three hours ago. Its actually happened before which is why I'm alittle worried.

Last week I was in too much of a rush to check how many reviews I had. So I looked at them recently and… wow… there's like… 75 or something. (glows with happiness) YAY! Maybe I can reach a hundred… mwahahaha…

I don't think I can ever fully express my gratitude to you reviewer people. You guys make my life. I especially like it when old reviewers come back and review again and when people give me constructive criticism. I always want to improve. (sniff) You all are so cool! YAHOO!

All I can say about this chapter is: urg. It was so damn awful to write. I kept making people more dramatic than they should have been; it's a bad habit of mine. (thinks of first Bakura fic and shudders) First Yugi was screaming and then Atemu was screaming and it was all confusing and repetitive and Malik… ah, Malik you fool. I've been editing it and re-editing it up to the last possible moment. I've changed the ending at least fifty times. But I think it turned out pretty well! I hope…

Relationships are so confusing.

Yugi and Atemu are the stars of this fic. The secondary story-line and is about Ryou, Malik, and ah… (cough, cough). Anzu is essential to the story line because she is the ANTAGONIST! Or as close to one as can be. So this is about Yugi and Atemu, not her. If you thought this was an Anzu centric story, you should leave. And since Yugi and Atemu are both men that would make this a SHOUNENAI or YAOI story, wouldn't it! So don't be shocked if you see two guys making out, okie?

This fic is rated for: Language, silly-gay-people, silly-people-who-don't-know-they're-gay-yet-but-will-eventually, lime (no lemon), Ryou getting drunk and passing out after only one beer, violence, and some other unpleasant things.

I do not own Yugioh. I don't even own this computer, my blood relation does. She gave it to me after she got a better one. grrrrrrrrrr...

I also don't own Our Lady Peace, although I do have three of their CD's. HELL YEAH!

This fic is brought to you by: Finger Sandwiches, the best things to make Malik stop talking.

Read, you have no choice.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Chyaputa7: More Fitting in a Cemetery

>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

The sun outside was shinning brightly, there was not a cloud in the sky. The flowers were in full bloom and birds were singing in the trees. Prefect weather, as Anzu had put it before she had danced out of the apartment followed by Mai and Shizuka who were going to help her get ready for the big day. Yugi now stood by the front door of the church, all dressed up in a prefect suit with a huge painful rock of guilt in his chest, crushing his ribs. It hurt to breathe, it hurt even more to smile but Yugi had to smile as he greeted the guests, some relatives of Anzu's he had never even meet before. Finally Jounouchi saved him and brought him into the back of the church before the ceremony. 

"Okay, tell me," Jounouchi ordered closing the door behind the so they were alone. Yugi looked up surprised.

"Tell you what?" Yugi asked.

"Tell me why you and Atemu are acting like you're going to funeral instead of a wedding!" he cried. Yugi looked away.

"It's nothing," Yugi insisted emotionlessly.

"Hell it's nothing!" the blonde exclaimed and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. "This wedding should be the best day of your life! You should be happy! I've been you're friend since high school, can't you tell me anything?" Yugi continued to look away.

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi," Yugi said dully. "Could I be alone?" Jounouchi let go of his friend's shoulders, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Fine, but let me tell you this. If you're not happy on your wedding day then maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't be getting married!" he advised urgently. Yugi remained silent glaring at his feet. Jounouchi straightened up, he knew saying anything else would be useless. "I'll see you outside. Don't trip, okay?" he joked. Yugi gave him a painful weak smile. Jounouchi walked out of the room. No sooner had he closed the door did he see Atemu walking down the hall toward him.

If he couldn't get it out of one source he'd get it out of another. Jounouchi stormed down the hall and blocked Atemu's path. Atemu looked up slightly dazed as though he was just waking from a deep sleep.

"Jounouchi," he said as a greeting.

"Tell me what's going on between you and Yugi!" Jounouchi demanded, golden brown eyes flashing determinedly. "You two didn't even look at each other on the way over here! Yugi won't say anything but he looks like someone just died!" Atemu's expression didn't change.

"There's nothing going on between Yugi and me," said Atemu.

"Don't lie to me, Atemu. I know Yugi! I know there is something wrong!" he insisted. Atemu looked emotionally unmoved.

"Sorry, Jounouchi. But I don't know why he's acting like this," he admitted. The blonde glared at 3000-year-old spirit but eventually sighed in defeat. "By the way, Jounouchi, I need to ask a favor," Atemu added.

"What favor?" Jounouchi asked.

"Could you be Yugi's best man again?" Atemu asked, casually looking away.

"What?" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Why don't you want to be his best man?" he questioned suspicion catching up to him.

"I can not support this wedding," Atemu answered truthfully. Jounouchi's mouth hung open for a second.

"You what!" Jounouchi grabbed the front of Atemu's shirt lifting him a foot off the ground. "Yugi's your other half! You lived in his body! He practically gave up his soul for you and you…" Jounouchi was shaking with anger. "He almost killed himself after you left and now you can't even support his own WEDDING!" Jounouchi grip tightened. "You better give me a damn good reason!"

"Because I love him," Atemu answered seriously, no doubt or any kind of human feeling was found in his dull red eyes. Jounouchi froze in shock.

"Y-you what?" he stammered lowering him to the floor. Atemu brushed off his black suit as Jounouchi finally let go.

"I love him, that is why I can not be his best man," he repeated. "I have gone over this many times in my mind already but this is all I can do. I'm sorry."

"Does he know?" Jounouchi asked after a few moments.

"I'm going to tell him about the switch now."

"No!" Jounouchi interrupted. "Did you tell him that you love him?" Atemu looked a little shocked at this question. He thought back to that night in the kitchen.

"I thought I made it pretty clear…" Atemu said.

"Did you say those words? Did you say 'I love you'?" Jounouchi asked urgently.

"No…" Atemu admitted.

"Then tell him that," Jounouchi told him. "Yugi's not the easiest person to follow things…" he added with a grin.

"Why do you care? Don't you want Yugi and Anzu to get married?"

"All I want is for Yugi to be happy. If he's happy with Anzu then that's great, if he's happy with you then that's fine too, as long as he won't regret this day for the rest of his life." Jounouchi grinned. "Well, I better tell the ceremony people I'll be taking your place," he said and walked passed him.

"Jounouchi," Atemu called. The blonde turned. "Thanks." Jounouchi nodded and continued on his way. Atemu turned to face the door in front of him. He took a deep breath, built up all his courage and reached for the doorknob.

* * *

I can't see the thief that lives inside of your head,

but I can be some courage at the side of your bed…

* * *

"You almost ready Malik?" Ryou called into the bathroom, fixing his tie. 

"Almost!" Malik said. Ryou grabbed his hairbrush and stood in front of the mirror, forcing his untamed locks to fall into place.

"Thanks for bringing me home again, Malik!" Ryou called. Malik stepped out of the bathroom shaking his mass of hair, trying to get it as messy as possible.

"Its nothing, Ryou-kun. So, how do a look?" Ryou turned and his face fell as he saw Malik was wearing a silk bright purple dress suit. "Does it bring out the color of my eyes?" Malik asked.

"Perfectly," Ryou drawled critically. "You look like a pimp." Malik frowned.

"A gay pimp?" he asked hopefully rushing up to the mirror beside Ryou to examine himself.

"Sure, why not?" Ryou answered and continued brushing his hair. Malik watched Ryou dreamily. Ryou stopped. "What?"

"You are so sexy," Malik purred. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You always say that," Ryou reminded him, not amused.

"But today you're extra sexy," Malik insisted standing behind Ryou and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "That black suit fits you." He closing his eyes smelling and feeling Ryou's soft hair on his face. "You smell nice."

"Malik, I can't brush my hair if your face is in it," Ryou said coldly, trying half-heartedly to make the Egyptian let go.

"Then stop brushing it, I want to smell it," Malik ordered playfully.

"I'm serious. We can't be late for Yugi's wedding…"

Malik hummed happily as his mouth found Ryou's neck. He kissed it softly.

"Malik…" Ryou warned him harshly. "Stop it." Malik turned Ryou around so that they were now facing each other.

"Ryou…" Malik hummed leaning forward, his violet eyes held an unreadable look.

"What?" Ryou asked taking a step back, unnerved by Malik's sudden change of mood.

"You look very pretty today," Malik said taking a step forward. Their faces were very, very close. Malik leaned forward. Ryou knew what was coming. Later he would reflect that he could have stopped him. Maybe it was the hang over medication he was taking but Ryou didn't even think to move.

Meeting no resistance, Malik cupped Ryou's face in his hands and kissed him, very softly on the lips. Ryou's eyes grew heavy. He closed them allowing the warm sensation to wash over him completely. Malik kissed him again more force behind it, lips molding over Ryou's mouth, suppressed and buried urges arising in his chest. The hairbrush dropped out of Ryou's limp hand. Malik wrapped an arm around Ryou's back, pulling his friend's body closer to his own, deepening the contact excitedly, his other hand on the back of Ryou's head. Malik was engulfing him. Ryou suddenly found he needed to breathe.

It was going faster, too fast for Ryou's comfort.There was asudden uncertainly andawkwardness, like he was doing something wrong, something he shouldn't.

'No, I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't!' Ryou drew away.

"Stop," he breathed. "Malik, stop."

For once, for the one time in his entire life, Malik ignored him. Against Ryou's will, Malik grabbed Ryou again tried to pull him closer. Ryou panicked and shoved him away. Malik stumbled back, tripped over the leg of a chair and fell backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" Malik cried. Ryou was breathing heavily.

"You didn't stop," Ryou said, brown eyes wide in stunned shock. "You always stop, but you didn't this time…" Ryou's hands were clenched at his sides.

"Why do I always have to stop?" Malik questioned. "Why!" he asked more urgently. Ryou's face went very pale.

"I'll be in the car," Ryou said, voice strained. He rushed toward the door.

"What are you waiting for!" Malik cried desperately, violet eyes wide and pleading. Ryou did not stop walking. "He's not coming back, Ryou!" Malik screamed voice shrill. "I'm right here! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Malik heard no answer, only the sound of Ryou's footsteps quickening as he reached the hallway.

* * *

"Aibou," his smooth voice echoed in Yugi's skull. Yugi turned to see his darker half standing in the doorway. The black suit he was wearing looked more fitting in a cemetery than in a wedding or maybe that was the dead empty look in his eyes. Yugi's feet shuffled nervously on the soft carpeted floor. 

"A-Atemu," Yugi stammered formally. His hands shook at his sides. This was the first time they had been alone together since that night in the kitchen, they hadn't even spoken to each other in two days.

"I'm came to tell you, I'm no longer your best man. I've already talked to Jounouchi and he agreed to switch, " Atemu said not looking at his lighter half. Yugi's lungs turned to lead; it was impossible to breathe. He didn't know why he was surprised; of course he had seen this coming. It had been obvious.

"Why…?" asked Yugi, voice choked.

"You know why," Atemu answered. "I…" Atemu's own voice stuck. No, he wasn't supposed to be breaking down now. He swallowed the hard knot in his throat. "I feel very strong emotions and attractions to you that I've never felt for anyone else before…"

"But why do you have to do this?" Yugi cried stepping forward, eyes burning, hands extended. "I want you by my side. I want you with me!"

"How can you ask me to stand by you and support this marriage?" Atemu cried in turn, shaking in outrage. "I love you!" Yugi's head swirled. Not that word…

"Please, I don't… I can't," Yugi pleaded stepping forward. Atemu backed away.

"You've already chosen who you want to be with," Atemu said, voice stiff.

"When?" Yugi questioned shrilly. "When did I chose?"

"When you pushed me onto the ground that night," Atemu said thickly. "You showed me that would rather stay with Anzu than be discovered with me! Than _be_ something with me…"

"I never meant any of that," Yugi protested urgently. "Yes, I panicked and pushed you away. You didn't give me time to think! You never told me you thought of me like that before! I couldn't even comprehend those feelings existed yet!"

"Are they so hard to understand? Be honest. Have you never, not even once in all that time we spent together, thought of me that way? Never?" Atemu asked, looking painfully away.

"What way? Thought of you in what way?"

"Thought that you could have loved me!" Atemu cried. Yugi hesitated, not knowing what he should say.

"I don't know what love is," Yugi admitted weakly. "I thought I loved Anzu and then you came around and I got all confused. I can't think straight around you!" Yugi rushed forward so he was right in front of Atemu, eyes leaking frustrated tears. "All I know is that I want you with me!" Atemu hesitated.

"Then chose now," Atemu said suddenly looking into Yugi's purple eyes. "Which one of us, Anzu or me, do you love?" Yugi hesitated, eyes squeezing shut, concentrating on this pivotal decision.

"I don't know…" he answered weakly. "I don't want to chose… Just tell me not to marry her and I will," Yugi whispered harshly, burying his face in Atemu's chest, Yugi's tears dampening his dress shirt. Atemu hesitated and then lifted Yugi's chin with his hand so their eyes met.

"I can't chose for you, this is _your_ marriage and _your_ life. If I asked you to leave her, you would never be truly mine, not for as long as I live," he explained calmly, eyes and voice clear. He took a step back letting go of Yugi's face. "I'll be in the audience, waiting for your answer…" He turned from his aibou and reached for the door.

"If I don't chose you, will you stay with me? You won't go back, will you? If you left again I really would die," Yugi said weakly.

"I don't think I could ever truly leave you, aibou," Atemu answered. Yugi's knees collapsed, his face fell into his hands as Atemu closed the door behind him.

* * *

What if I was there? And what if I was scared?

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Malik asked looking around at all the over flowery decorations and light cheery pastel colors inside the church. "Looks too clean." 

"Come on," Ryou ordered stiffly, pushing him inside. "It's the right address. Look, there's Otogi. See, we're in the right place." Malik looked over at Ryou suspiciously.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked cautiously. "About this morning at the hotel…"

"And why look!" Ryou interrupted a little too enthusiastically and dragging Malik halfway across the entire room. "They have little finger sandwiches! I am so hungry!" Ryou took four or five off the buffet and stuffed three into Malik's mouth. Malik nearly gagged. "Aren't they good?" Malik painfully swallowed all three sandwiches whole to get his mouth free.

"Ryou! I'm trying to talk to you!" Malik said grabbing Ryou's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not!" Ryou cried a little too loudly, pushing Malik's hand away. Many people around them turned to stare. Ryou looked slightly pale.

"Ryou I…" Malik tried but Ryou stepped away.

"I have to find Yugi before the ceremony starts. Save me a seat, okay?" Ryou asked backing up.

"I'm sorry!" Malik called desperately after him as Ryou turned around and kept on running. He needed to find Yugi. Yugi was the only one he could think of who might understand.

'Please, Yugi where are you?' Ryou pleaded desperately. He turned a corner and ran into Atemu coming the opposite way.

"Atemu! Thank god I found you!" Ryou said relieved, putting a hand to his rapidly beating heart. "Where's Yugi? I really, really need to speak to him." It was only then that Ryou noticed Atemu's dead expression and his eyes hollow and empty. Numbly, Atemu pointed behind him and then kept walking pass Ryou into the reception room. Ryou stared transfixed for a second at his shadowed face.

'What's going on?' Ryou thought as he continued on his way. After a few minutes of searching and asking directions Ryou finally found Yugi's room.

"Yugi," he called softly as he opened the door. "Are you in here?" He spotted spiky haired man kneeling on the floor, his back rigid, facing away from the door. Ryou stepped in, immediately sensing something was wrong. "Yugi?" he asked more cautiously.

Yugi turned his head to face Ryou, tears falling down his face, purple eyes swollen. Ryou was afraid to move.

"Why…?" Yugi spoke weakly, throat tight. "Why do I have to do this?"

Ryou's chest swelled, his own troubles completely forgotten. He rushed forward and encircled his arms around Yugi's trembling form.

"What happened, Yugi?" Ryou whispered, very concerned for his friend. "Do what?" Yugi sobbed and fell against his friend shoulder for support.

"I don't want to chose!" Yugi cried into Ryou's chest. "I just want him…"

* * *

How many times have you wished you were strong?

Have they ever seen your heart? Have they ever seen your pain

* * *

Keep in mind before you review, Yugi is a very confused child in this chapter. Well, he's not a child but he's as dull as a freaking doorknob. So if you feel like shouting things at the poor little guy, know that he's under a lot of stress right now. (pats Yugi on the back) 

Yugi: WHY ME! (cries)

Because you're fun to mess with. No, I'm just kidding. Cause your easier to write than Ryou. That guy is _so_ complicated. Poor Malik… (sniff)

Next chapter! The actual wedding ceremony! Yugi's decision! Who will he choose? Who will be left in the dust to cry? Will he even choose at all? And what the hell is up with Ryou? (if you haven't guessed by now)

Let the anticipation eat slowly at your souls…

Now, onward to the review button!

REVIEW!

Cause you know you love me! And if you don't, I'm still waiting for my first flame…

REVIEW!

Response to Reviewers:

redconvoy: Both, probably, make your own conclusion.

yami11: Heehee, I expected more people to be calling me names by now, its rather disappointing, YOU ROCK!

MysticMaiden 18: HAHA! That would have been nice.

Black Magician Girl3: Randomness is funny. Malik and Ryou-kun are so cute!

Jazhira: Yes! YAHOO! SOMEONE GOT IT! Happiness! (does little dance)

- Golden Isis - : Those are most possibly the best compliments you could have given me! YAY! Don't be scared to review, authors will love you, and if they don't, they're jerks.

Shinigami (): Well, after the next chapter, you'll be halfway through, mwahaha

Sarah Costa: I don't know, my guess is he doesn't remember any of it but you never know.

Atemu Yugi Lover34: Lime… yum.

Ding Day Partay: Thunderstorms? I love thunderstorms! I used to go out and dance in them when I was a child… Ryou suddenly talking clearly was supposed to be all dramatic and such. I like the idea and Atemu being too proud to talk to Yugi, heehee, its funny. Yugi's just confused, Atemu sort of um, threw this whole thing on him suddenly so he doesn't know what to do, its sort explained in this chapter and the next one. Heehee, no… ah, Ryou's not talking to God… its someone else, mwahaha… I'll check out some of your stuff, anything you'd recommend?

Dragon C. Chan: Ah yes, the wedding… (smiles evilly)

Oroko: Ok, I will… or have… or did… and will again!

Hell's Sorrow: You're always a good reviewer, well all reviewers are good, but that's just because I haven't got a flame yet. YAHOO! Atemu too prideful to act hurt. Silly Pharaoh. Long reviews are good!

vikki: I update every week on Sunday. I'm not sure what time, I think it takes a while for it to actually show up on the website. If you get an account on you can set it so the site automatically emails you when a new chapter is up.

Yami Adritha: Heehee, I love that scene. Ryou-kun is so silly. (pats Ryou sympathetically on the head)

Jenny C: Yugi has lots of brilliant episodes in this chapter, and in the next one too.

REVIEW!


	8. Skidding on Shards of Broken Glass

I was watching Grand Prix recently (in Japanese version) and Leon calls Yugi "my adored one". This was fan subs of course, but its still funny. Heehee, everyone starts falling in love with Yugi.

I just noticed something. This is the first, and probably only, fic I've written that Kaiba isn't in, like at all. He's not even mentioned once! That's so weird! What is wrong with me!

This chapter came to me in a dream. I'm so serious. I was sleeping in my boring math class (the teacher throwing erasers at me) and it came to me, like a vision or something. To be blunt: This chapter rocks… It probably started the whole fic. I can't read through it without giggling or yelling "BEST CHAPTER EVER!" at the end.

Excited now? I doubt any of you are reading this anyway.

No more talk, let's get on to the story.

YUGIxATEMU fic, this is one! NOT ANZU. READ IF YOU LIKE YUGI AND ATEMU. Ryou's in there too, with his various wanta-be lovers, he's just so damn popular.

WARNING: SHOUNENAI/YAOI STORY! Do not read if you don't like thinking all guys in Yugioh are gay, cause you know they are. Come on, just look at them!

This fic is rate "T" or "PG-13". If you are a young child prepare to watch your whole world fall into pieces before your eyes as you run screaming blood murder out of the room. There's some violence, language, gay people doing… gay people things, grusomeness (which isn't a word) and other stuff.

I disclaim! I own not Yugioh. I only worship it's holiness from a far… that sounded so weird.

No stain glass windows were hurt during the making of this chapter.

I always feel like I'm talking to myself in these intros… It's creepy…

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chyaputa 8: Skidding on Shards of Broken Glass

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ryou asked, watching Yugi wash the tearstains from his face in the bathroom.

"The only thing I can do," Yugi said, drying his face with a paper towel. "I'm going to marry Anzu…"

"But why?" Ryou questioned, brown eyes clouding with concern. "You love Atemu, don't you?" Yugi looked painfully away.

"I… I don't know what love means. I know I want him by my side… but I told Anzu I wanted to marry her. I was the one who proposed, remember? So aren't I supposed to be in love with her?" he explained weakly. "I can't leave her standing there at the altar! I still care about her. What will she think of me if I left her on our wedding day?"

"It's your happiness that matters right now, Yugi," Ryou urged him. "You have to make this decision based solely on what you want."

"But what ever choice I make, still effects someone! What about all those people out there waiting to Anzu finally get married?" protested Yugi.

"Are you going to ruin your entire future just because a few thirty or so people, who you are probably never going to see again, are going to be angry at you?" Ryou questioned. "Put everyone else's feelings aside, you can't make everyone happy. What do you _want_ Yugi?" Yugi looked at his reflection, sickened.

"I don't know. I can't do this…" he muttered. "Even if I did love him, I don't want to hurt Anzu. I don't want to hurt anyone. Besides…" Yugi's face fell even more, depression rotting at the pit of his stomach. "Atemu's a guy. Am I allowed to love a guy?" Ryou pulled Yugi's face away from the mirror. Yugi was surprised to Ryou's eyes so hard and serious.

"Do you remember who you're talking to Yugi?" Ryou questioned harshly.

"Oh right… but I've never been attracted to guys before. How do I know if I love him?" Yugi asked helplessly. "This is all new to me, Ryou!"

"Forget for a moment if he's a guy! Forget about how you might be gay or bi or even straight! Do you want to spend your entire life living a lie just because you married the wrong person?"

"But I promised Anzu…" Yugi protested weakly.

"Who cares about that?" Ryou snapped harshly. Yugi winced. "If you do love him, you can't let him slip away. After this he'll be gone from you forever…"

"But he said he'd never leave me!" Yugi cried, panicking. "He said even if I chose her, he'd stay with me!"

"You can't have both of them! That's not the way it works!" Yugi cowered under Ryou's surprisingly fierce glare. "You think Atemu deserves that! Having to follow around the one he loves, even though he knows he'll never get you, you'll forever be out of his reach! You'll kill him!"

"Then what do I do?" Yugi asked helplessly. "I don't know what to do…" Yugi said, voice barely above a whisper. Ryou's face softened.

"Try this. Instead of trying to figure out which one you love, ask yourself who would you regret running away from? Who can't you live without?" Ryou said and backed away. "That is the one you love." Yugi's face fell back to the floor; his back hunched and shoulders bent. Ryou's hand reached the doorknob. "I'm going back outside. Everyone's waiting for you, don't make them wait too long."

Yugi heard the bathroom door open and then close behind him. He was alone in the room now. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, at its pale gray face and light-less eyes. He was done crying, he had cried too much already. Now all that was left was to decide.

"I don't want to choose," he repeated out loud to himself.

* * *

The crowd sitting in the church seats was getting nervous. Malik could see many people looking at their watches and exchanging questions with each other. Ryou finally showed up, looking surprisingly pale. Malik moved his feet from the seat he had been saving for his friend.

"You okay? You look sick?" Malik asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Ryou answered shortly as though he didn't want to talk about it. Malik dropped the subject but he did noticed that every once in a while Ryou's eyes would flicker towards Atemu.

Finally after several more, long, fingernail-biting minutes the groom, Yugi, stumbled nervously out onto the stage followed by the best man, Jounouchi. The audience sighed with relief. Malik heard Ryou draw in a long unsteady breath and then hold it. Atemu, sitting on the other side of Malik, didn't even blink, cold stone emotionless expression carved into his features. Yugi managed to stand himself up properly, facing the audience. His purple eyes found Malik's company, landed on Atemu and then immediately looked away again.

'What am I doing?' Yugi thought desperately.

The music started. Low and slow, like some kind of painful death march. Yugi wasn't breathing. He thought he knees might give way with everyone staring at him.

"Are you sure you want this, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked softly, lips barely moving, standing beside his best friend.

'Why is everyone always asking me that?' Yugi thought frustratingly. 'I've decided, haven't I?' Yugi nodded stiffly. Jounouchi sighed but didn't say anything more.

One of Anzu's cute little cousins or nieces was leading the line of white and light pink fluffy bridesmaids walked down the aisle, showering the walkway with purple flower petals. Yugi wiped his sweaty palms on his black pants, when he stood up again he felt as though he might topple over right there on the steps.

After the bride's maids cleared the walkway and the bride robed in a mass of blinding white appeared at the entrance of the hall, a white silk-gloved hand holding onto her father's arm. The audience rose to their feet as she entered. Yugi was starting to feel very dizzy.

'What am I doing?' Yugi repeated, his head pounding.

Anzu floated down the aisle, her fluffy dress followed her like a cloud. Some women burst into tears as she passed; others stood in awe at her wondrous beauty, but just looking at his wife-to-be made Yugi sick. She reached the end of the hall and was released by her father to meet Yugi by the steps. The audience sat down again and the bride and groom faced each other. Anzu flashed him a grin underneath her white veil; Yugi could only manage an awkward jerky nod.

"We are gathered here today…" the priest droned but eventually his voice faded from Yugi's ears. He gave a heart-warming speech about beautiful bond of marriage that made Yugi feel even worse. His feet felt swollen in his overly polished shoes, his hands were no longer attached to his body.

'What am I doing here?' Yugi asked himself, eyes stinging with lack of moisture.

"Mazaki Anzu," the man said turning to the bride.

'No, not yet. We can't be at the vows yet!' Yugi pleaded. 'I need more time!' He had hoped they would never come.

"Do you take this man to be lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Anzu spoke very clearly. Now all eyes were on him.

"Mutou Yugi," the man spoke. Yugi's skin was burning ice cold, sweat covering every part of him.

'What the _hell_ am I doing here?' Yugi could have thrown up out of nerves.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

'What the HELL am I doing here!' he screamed inside his head. 'This makes no sense!' Wasn't it Jounouchi who had said:

"_If you're not happy on your wedding day then maybe that's a sign you shouldn't be getting married!"_

"To have and to hold, through sickness and health…"

'Am I happy? Standing here about to be forever bonded to Anzu, a woman I don't even think I know anymore? I said I wanted Atemu, but do I really want Anzu?'

"…till death do you part?"

"_Ask yourself, who would you regret running away from? Who can't you live without? That is the one you love."_

Yugi didn't know a lot about love but he knew he couldn't live without Atemu and that if he let Atemu leave, he really _would_ regret it for the rest of his life.

'If I had to choose between losing Atemu or losing Anzu, I'd choose Atemu. I would choose Atemu!' The suddenly realization of this statement cleared Yugi's mind so suddenly Yugi could have slapped himself for not recognizing it sooner. 'I'm such an IDIOT!'

"I can't do this!"

The crowd gasped recoiled at this sudden plot twist. Ryou peeked out between his fingers, which had been clutching his pale face, nails digging into his scalp. Atemu actually looked up from his daze, eyes clearing and focusing upon the stage.

Yugi stared bewildered down at Anzu now kneeling on the floor in her fluffy white wedding dress.

"I can't do this!" Anzu repeated, voice shrill. "I can't marry Yugi!"

"What?" the crowd gasped as one.

"What?" Ryou and Malik cried.

"What?" Yugi exclaimed jumping back.

"I can't marry Yugi because… because I LOVE ATEMU!" cried Anzu.

'Holy hell gods! She beat me to it!' Yugi thought in frantic dismay.

"She what?" Ryou questioned turned to the pharaoh beside him. Atemu lookedcompletely shocked and unnerved.

"Did she just say…?" Malik asked, eyes narrowed.

"No!" Yugi screamed, hands clutching his face in despair. The crowd jumped outof their seats and began fighting amongst themselves; arguing and looking for this character named Atemu. The said 3000-year-old-spirit, slid down in his seat almost onto the floor, trying to hide himself from view.

"I've loved him since the first day we met!" she cried dramatically, standing up and pointing out the suspicious felon. The friends and family of both parties turned to the seat Atemu was desperately trying to escape from. "But no matter how much I tried, I could never possibly love another!"

Yugi's mouth hung open, no sound was left in his throat. Those words were supposed to be his, he was supposed to say those things to Atemu!

There was a smothered chuckling behind him and Yugi turned to Jounouchi's face turning red with laughter. Yugi gaped at him.

"How can you be LAUGHING! This isn't funny!" Yugi cried throwing his arms up into the air. Jounouchi stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Sorry, but…" the blonde giggled. "You got to admit, it's ironic…" Yugi growled in frustration, round purple eyes suddenly fierce.

"My god…" Ryou muttered in stunned awe. "I never saw this coming." Malik looked as though he were very likely to puke.

"Heteros…" Malik muttered darkly, glaring at Anzu.

"Atemu!" Anzu called running across the red plush carpet towards her heart's desire, arms opened wide. Atemu had a sudden urge to sprint off in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yugi snapped and dashed forward as well. "He's mine." Unfortunately, Anzu reached Atemu first and managed to throw herself at him over the people in the front row before the man had the chance to get away.

"Atemu, I love you!" she cried, arms around his neck, dragging him to the ground. "It's always been you! I never loved Yugi, only you, Atemu! Only you!"

"Ah…" Atemu answered, looking for an opportunity to get away, trying to peal the woman off him.

Then suddenly, without thinking, blinded by desperation, Yugi reached up, grabbed a fist full of Anzu's brown hair andpulled her violently backward, away from Atemu. Anzu screeched as she fell onto the floor.

Everyone in the room was silent, all staring at Yugi, stunned at this sudden unexpected out burst.

"Yugi…" Anzu said tearfully, clutching her damaged hair. "I know you love me, but you don't have to go that far…"

"T-that's not…! I mean, I don't!" Yugi stammered, fully aware that everyone was now watching him, nerves rushing through him once again. "I thought I did but I don't! Cause I… because I…" His eyes found Atemu's. "I-"

_**CRASH!**_

The stain glass wall at the back of the wedding chapel exploded as a dark figure on a large red motorbike crashed right through the window. People screamed and covered their faces as, with the roar of an engine the motorbike skidded to a stop on the red carpet floor. Pieces of stained glass showered the crowd; temporary blinding the audience as the dark figure unfolded itself on the bike, lifting its head to look around.

Yugi shook off shards of painted glass and looked up to see Yami no Bakura sitting there, center stage of the marred wedding chapel.

"Bakura!" Atemu snarled in surprise, jumping forward.

"Hey!" Malik exclaimed frantically, jumping out of his seat. "That's my bike!" Ryou could only stare in complete stunned paralysis at his evil counterpart, mouth agape.

Yami no Bakura's dark malicious eyes swept the scene, taking in many of the people close by, including Atemu, Anzu and Yugi. He stared at Atemu for a moment then turned to look at Yugi and grinned venomously.

The engine screeched into life once again, the wheels skidding on shards of broken glass as Yami no Bakura dived straight for Yugi at the bottom of the short steps. Before anyone knew what was happening, Bakura had scooped up Yugi, threw him over his shoulder and drove madly straight down the center aisle for the open door.

"NO! AIBOU!" Atemu cried in shock, rushing forward, shoving many people violently out of his way. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! AIBOU!"

"ATEMU!" Yugi cried reaching for him over Yami no Bakura's shoulder as they disappeared out the door, out of the church and outside into the city, motorbike screaming.

"NOOO!" Atemu screamed frantically still flinging large groups of people out of his way. "AIBOU! AIBOU!"

* * *

Okay, okay, I know what you're all thinking.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Just don't kill me… Please…

Mwahahahaha… You thought this was going to end, didn't you? HA! I say to you. HA! Nothing in my fics is that easy. We are now officially half way through the story! Well, good news for Bakura fans anyway, you're prayers have been answered. He's back. Are you happy? I know I am.

Just for clarity "Yami no Bakura" means Dark Bakura, they call him that in the anime once or twice to distinguish him from Ryou but mostly they just call him Bakura.

I really do want to know what people thought about this chapter. It's the coolest, in my opinion. What do you think will happen next? Hm? Not that I'm going to change it for you.

Anyway REVIEW!

REVIEW THIS AWESOME PLOT TWIST!

Response to Reviewers:

Jazhira: I'm glad you feel their pain, well not glad that you feel pain but glad that you care for the characters so much. Am I the only one who likes Malik in this story? Yugi, ah… makes up his mind, at least. Heh heh.

Hell's Sorrow: Heehee, finger sandwiches. Malik just feels so guilty, cause he thinks he messed up their friendship. He wants to make up. Poor Malik! (cries) I've already written the "I do" scene but don't worry I already thought of that. mwahaha…

Atemu Yugi Lover34: Heeheehee, lime. I'll try not to be late… it really wasn't my fault the last time… please don't hurt me. Glad you love the story!

Yami Adritha: You know, Yugi running away could have worked too, but you've got to give poor Atemu something. (Sigh) I'm ignoring the Bakura question cause, well; you know the answer now, don't you?

Hikari Skysong: (sigh) I'm glad I have such strong Anzu haters reading this fic. BURN BITCH!

XxNekoYouklaixX: I'm so moved by your enthusiasm. (sniff) Sorry, I don't write lemon, its just one of those things I can't do, you know like write a Yugi and Anzu fic (shivers)

EgYpTsFiRe: Yay! Someone liked the Malik and Ryou scene! (dances) The story only gets weirder, I think you can see for yourself.

Jedi Queen 001: Anzu flipping out, that's funny. Poor Yugi, so very confused.

Kuramarulez: You hear that, Yugi? You have to choose. Choose now. NOW! Heehee, just kidding.

LonelyTombRobber: Yugi broke Atemu's heart! Eek! So sad! Malik, how could you? Hmm… pizza…

Tal Zera: Thank you! This chapter rocks!

Remember: REVIEW!


	9. This is Punishment

(looks at number of reviews) … OMFG! (faints) You all rock so much! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (starts crying) I was expecting like 100 but 123! (faints again) You guys are AWESOME! (gives hugs and glomps to all)

To tell you the truth, the first time I wrote the last chapter there was no motorcycle. It was just Bakura jumping through the window off the church and throwing Yugi over his shoulder and running away. Then my blood relation read it and she said:

"I really liked that part where Bakura crashed through the window on that motorbike!"

And I was like: "What motorbike?"

And so that's to my blood relation's bad reading skills the motorcycle was born and of course I had to make it Malik's motorbike! Adds more tension to the Malik/Ryou/Bakura triangle. Mwahahahahaha…

This is a transition chapter so there won't be nearly as much excitement or mind boggling plot twists as last chapter. But you will get to see a very tortured and messed up Yami no Bakura.

I think I've made it clear that this is not an Anzu fic already. So I'll stop wasting my time repeating myself for the rest of the chapters. However this is a **SHOUNENAI/YAOI** story so be prepared for that stuff… happening.

This fic is rated for: violence, Bakura's bad language, sexual stuff with gay people (see above message), and some gross stuff like already chewed food… yuck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and I'm too tired to come up with anything witty right now. I also do not own lyrics from Our Lady Peace which I think there's one in this chapter… (scans chapter) Yeah there is.

This chapter was brought to you by: Crazy Hobos, fear their poking sticks of Doom.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chyaputa 9: This is Punishment

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

It was the smell that woke him, the over powering sour smell of decaying materials. Yugi coughed and opened his eyes to see an old crumbling wooden and metal plated ceiling over his head. It had several large open holes where it had caved in over the years, allowing light to come in from the bright blue sky outside. Yugi sat up and saw he was in what looked like an ancient abandoned warehouse. There were five or six homeless people all creeping around in the shadows on the edges of the large space, eyeing Yugi with feverish dirty glances. Yugi was currently lying on a severely scratched up, moth eaten sofa. There was a pair of handcuffs attaching his hand to one of the sofa's arms.

"What the hell?" Yugi muttered, shaking the handcuffs, although he knew it was futile.

"Welcome," a low familiar voice greeted harshly. "To my lair." Yugi turned to see Yami no Bakura sitting at a decrypted broken table. Now that Yugi had the time to look at him, Yugi though he might be mistaking Bakura for someone else. His white hair was matted and clumpy with lack of washing. His clothes were torn and ripped in several places and his skin didn't look much better, covered in cuts and gashes. Yugi suspected that was from when he had crashed Malik's motorbike through the wedding chapel window.

"Bakura," Yugi said stunned. "You look awful." Bakura turned to his captive showing a thin sunken gray face and bleary weak dark brown eyes. His face twitched into an unwelcome painful grin.

"Thank you," he spat sarcastically. He got up and Yugi saw his feet were the worse part. He had no shoes, and it looked as though he had been walking around without them. Blisters and cuts covered the skin from his toes to his knees.

'Oh god, he's so skinny…' Yugi thought, just looking at him made Yugi queasy.

"What have you been eating?" Yugi asked pityingly. Bakura's eyes narrowed as they saw where Yugi was looking.

"Don't you look at me like that!" he snarled nastily, temper suddenly rising. Yugi flinched as Bakura leaned down upon him, hands on the back of the couch behind Yugi's head and knees placed on the lip of the seat in front of him. Bakura grinned, covering Yugi completely. "See, now you're scared! You're my hostage and you'll do as I say."

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Yugi asked trying to sink into the marred sofa cushions. Bakura leaned forward, intimidating. Yugi's precious personal bubble space was rapidly disappearing.

"Anything I want," Bakura mused, unhealthy eyes widening. Then Bakura's face twisted and suddenly turned a sick greenish color. He lunched his upper body over the arm of the sofa and proceeded to retch grotesquely over the side. Yugi couldn't help but notice that Bakura's stomach had been quite empty. Had he eaten _anything_ in the last couple of days? Exhausted, the white haired mad man rolled off the couch and onto the warehouse floor, clutching his gut weakly, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Yugi's eyes widened in pity.

'I've never seen him so weak…' Yugi thought horrified that such a powerful enemy in his past could be in such a state.

"Bakura have you even eaten _anything_?" Yugi questioned, voice concerned. Bakura turned his head, eyes glazed over feverishly.

"Eat…?" he questioned, throat rough with stomach acid. "Is this mortal shell supposed to eat…?" Yugi tried to reach down to his captor but the handcuffs restricted his movement.

"Bakura, take these things off of me," Yugi ordered urgently, tugging uselessly at the metal handcuffs. Bakura made a pitiful gurgling noise that might have been a scoff.

"Yeah right…" he muttered. "You'll run away."

"Bakura, you need help! I won't run away, I promise! Look, I've got some credit cards in my pocket. I'll go to the nearest store and just buy you some food, okay?" Yugi bargained. Bakura's eyes rolled, flicking up and down drowsily.

"Liar… You're my hostage. I can't let you go," Bakura hissed through his teeth.

"Don't you know what's happening to your body? You're starving to death!" Yugi cried. Bakura looked unimpressed.

"Starving? Dammed body…" Bakura mumbled to himself, eyes drifting away forgetting Yugi was there, looking up towards the ceiling. "I'll go back to hell again. I'll go back to hell, that's what _They_ said…"

"Give me the key, Bakura!" Yugi pleaded. Bakura winced under his shrill voice.

"Fine, fine! Just leave me alone…" With shaking fingers he pulled the key out of his back pocket and dropped it on the floor at Yugi's feet. "There! Happy? I'm going to die anyway… I'll go to back hell sooner or later, doesn't really matter when…"

Yugi snatched up the tiny silver key and then unlocked the handcuffs with a swift click. Rubbing his freed wrists, Yugi jumped off the sofa and over Bakura's sprawled body.

"I'll get you some food Bakura! Don't die until I come back!" Yugi called running out of the building. Bakura made no sign that he had actually heard him. His body remained unmoved on the dirt floor.

"I'm going back to hell…" he mouthed.

* * *

Don't touch me… Don't trust me…

* * *

"What are you all waiting for? We have to find him!" Atemu cried slamming his fist down upon the table, red eyes burning.

"Calm down, Atemu," Jounouchi ordered kindly. "We don't even know where Bakura-"

"That's we have to find him!" Atemu insisted to the surrounding table members, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, who was staying with Jounouchi and Honda at the moment, Malik and a very silent and numb Ryou. "Let's organize a search party or something!"

"Do you know how much ground there is to cover?" Honda said. "There's no way that it would make a difference. The police are already on his trail and they have better resources then us. There's nothing more we can do right now!"

"So we're supposed to just sit here while Bakura does… whatever he could do to aibou!" Ryou sunk in his chair, bending his head as though in shame, hiding his face from view. Malik watched he friend closely but didn't speak up.

"Atemu…" Anzu spoke timidly, blue eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault…" she said. Atemu looked forcefully away from her face.

"Its not you're fault, Anzu," Honda insisted. Jounouchi studied Atemu seriously across the table.

"But we can't give up hope!" Anzu said standing up importantly. "Yugi's still out there. We just have to trust that he's alright and that the police will find him soon!"

"But how are they even going to find him?" Otogi asked logically. "Knowing Bakura Yugi might not even be alive anymore…" Everyone around the table went rigid. Anzu squeaked and put her hands to her mouth and Atemu's eyes widened in horror. Ryou hands grasped the edge of the table to stop from shaking.

"Oh gee Otogi, thanks for that wonderful optimism!" Malik spat fiercely.

"I'm just saying that we should be prepared for worse possible situation! We have to remember that we're dealing with a _insane_, _evil_ spirit," Otogi explained. Ryou flinched again. Malik's eyes flashed furiously.

"Well, me and Ryou don't need that kind of support," the Egyptian snapped standing up. "If you need us, we'll be at our hotel. Goodbye!" He grabbed Ryou's shirt and dragged him out the apartment, Ryou stumbling weakly after his friend. The door slammed loudly behind them. The people in the room winced.

"Actually, we should be going too," Jounouchi said calmly. "Got a lot of stuff to take care of at home." He looked toward Honda and Otogi. Honda stood up as well. "We'll call if we hear anything, alright?" Anzu nodded. Otogi looked from Anzu to Atemu suspiciously and then followed the others out the door.

Silence consumed the apartment; it was just the two of them now. Anzu gazed over at Atemu, a glint of longing in her blue eyes that Atemu could not see. His angry stare was aimed at the floor; frustrated that there wasn't anything he could do to get his lighter half home faster.

"Atemu…" Anzu said, taking a step around the table toward him. "I'm so sorry-"

"I can't take this right now," Atemu insisted harshly and walked away from her. Anzu drew respectfully away, lower lip trembling. Atemu went into the other room and sat by the phone, staring at it, waiting for it to ring.

* * *

If only my hands weren't tied

World's a blister, but I'm okay with it

* * *

A sharp stitch had formed in between Yugi's ribs; it felt as though at any second his lungs were going to burst. He had found Malik's motorbike; unfortunately it had been crashed into a nearby tree and now looked beyond repair soYugi had no choice but to continue down the road on foot.He had been running for what seemed like hours until finally he reached a convenient store. Out of breath, he rushed in, blindly grabbing an assortment of foods, and then ran out again, back along the road to abandon warehouse. Yugi had no idea how long he had been gone, he only hoped that Bakura would still alive by the time he got back.

Heart pounding and pulse racing, Yugi finally made it back inside the decaying building. He saw two homeless people leaning over Bakura's body, poking him with sticks to see if he was alive.

"Get away from him!" Yugi cried, voice thin with lack of breath. When the hobos saw they him coming, they frantically scattered out of his way. Yugi dropped to the floor and leaned over Bakura's body. "Bakura-kun! Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly. The fallen man half opened one wrinkled eyelid.

"Oh god, _you're_ back…" the dark spirit groaned disgusted, wincing as though the former tomb robber couldn't stand the sight of him. Yugi grinned.

"Come on, we need to get some food in you," Yugi ordered pulling Bakura's shoulders off the ground so he was sitting up a little bit.

"You were supposed to have run away," Bakura muttered, too weak to resist. "I was supposed to be dead by now…" Yugi put Bakura's head on his lap.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you die, not yet anyway," Yugi said firmly unpacking the contents of his grocery bag.

"Damn you bastard…" Bakura breathed through capped lips, eyes drooping. Yugi found a sandwich.

"Here, eat this," Yugi ordered holding the food up to Bakura's mouth. The white haired man looked at the foreign object with distaste. Yugi broke off a very small piece and placed it in Bakura's mouth. Bakura moved his jaw up and down a few times and then his mouth went slack, the piece of food falling out onto Yugi's leg.

'He's too weak to chew,' Yugi realized, a sick apprehensive feeling in his chest. 'You said you weren't going to let him die…' he reminded himself firmly. Hesitantly, Yugi broke off another piece of sandwich, placed it in his own mouth, chewed it and then spit it out into his hand.

"See if you can eat this," Yugi said. Bakura turned his head away.

"No way, never. That's gross," Bakura growled as threateningly as he could manage. Yugi roughly pried Bakura's mouth open and stuffed the already chewed food into his mouth and then forced it closed again, placing his hand on top so Bakura was unable to open it. Bakura glared weakly at him, tried to struggle and then gave up. Yugi saw the muscles in his throat move as he swallowed.

"Good, now another."

"I can't believe I've fallen this low," Bakura muttered darkly as Yugi prepared another piece. "I couldn't have just died, could I? No, you had to make me swallow pharaoh host spit. I hate this. I hate this fucking world. Damned mortal body."

Five more scraps of sandwich and mouthful of bottled water and Bakura was fast asleep. Yugi grinned at his success and then with great difficulty pulled the unconscious Bakura's body onto the couch where it could recover. Yugi wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, despite it being early spring; the weather was unusually warm. With a sigh Yugi sat back on the floor and helped himself to bottle of water.

An hour later Bakura woke up again, this time demanding more food. Yugi made a move to chew another piece for him but Bakura snatched the sandwich weakly out of his hands before he could break off another piece.

"I can chew my own food," he snapped coldly. Bakura tore a corner off the bread placed it in his mouth and sucked on it until it turned to mush and then eventually swallowed. Yugi grinned beneath his hand but didn't say anything. As long as Bakura was eating it didn't matter to him.

"I thought you wanted to die?" Yugi asked.

"And I thought you'd actually get taller after all these years, but I guess we're both disappointed," Bakura answered coldly. Yugi frowned but resisted the temptation to retort, after all Bakura was still injured. Slowly eating piece by piece, Yugi estimated it took Bakura an almost an hour to finish the whole sandwich.

"Give me your feet," Yugi ordered firmly. Bakura stared.

"What?" he questioned skeptically. Yugi grabbed Bakura's ankle and jerked it towards himself. Bakura winced and had a sharp in take of breath but didn't cry out. Yugi took a small tub of disinfectant out of the bag of stuff he had bought at the store and squeezed a fair amount onto Bakura's blistered foot. Bakura stared in curiosity and then screeched as Yugi rubbed the cream into his wounds. "What the hell! That fucking stings!" He pulled his foot away. Yugi glared at him.

"Stop complaining. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" Yugi said.

"Infected?" Bakura questioned, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Your skin will not heal properly and things will grow in your blood, you'll get a fever, start burning up, and then get even sicker and sicker until you eventually die. A very _long_ and _painful_ death," Yugi explained. Bakura grumbled, saying something about not caring about if he did die or not and Yugi dragged his ankle back across the couch and rubbed more stinging foul-smelling disinfectant on his cuts. Bakura hissed but didn't pull his foot away anymore.

"Bakura why did you kidnap me?" Yugi asked curiously, starting on Bakura's other foot. Bakura did not answer, his eyes glaring off in another direction. "Do you want revenge on Atemu?" Yugi prodded. Bakura did not answer for a while.

"I wanted someone to pay for me coming back to this world," Bakura spat, arms crossed firmly over his chest. Yugi noticed color was coming back into his face.

"You didn't want to come back?" Yugi asked. Bakura snorted.

"Of course not! I have no power anymore! I am weak, this body is weak," he growled looking angrily down at his chest. "I'd rather be in hell. I prefer the eternal darkness to this human shell." He looked up, glaring at the blue sky above his head. "I thought it was the pharaoh who brought me here. So I tracked you down and kidnapped you right in front of him." Bakura grinned mischievously at the memory. "He didn't even see it coming." Yugi remembered that moment as well. His gaze dropped, back slouching. If only Bakura had broke into the church two seconds later…

"So what now?" Yugi asked mildly, rolling up the leg of Bakura's pants to get at the cuts and wound further up. Bakura pulled his leg away. He grabbed the tube out of Yugi's hands forcefully and began working on the leg himself. Yugi turned his face politely as Bakura got the wounds that were on his upper thigh. "What are you going to do now that you have a hostage?" Bakura didn't answer, busing himself on rubbing disinfectant over his wounds. Yugi sighed. Bakura was obviously not the talkative type at the moment.

"Atemu can't remember why or even how he came back," Yugi continued casually. "We think it might be a reward or something for locking away the Sennen items…" Bakura let out a disbelieving snort.

"Reward? This?" he spat with a grim ironic smile. "No, this is punishment."

"How do you know?" Yugi asked, curious. "Do you remember anything before you came back to life?"

"That's none of you business," Bakura growled nastily, eyes hard and fixed.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Yugi has got to be the nicest guy in existence, seriously. This chapter was inspired by the manga, of course, when Yami no Bakura comes in and helps Yugi win the game, Dragon, Dice and Dungeons against Otogi. At the end Yugi says something like: "I would like to think of Bakura as my friend…" (sigh) Heh, heh, Yugi's so naïve.

For the record, its not as though Yugi hasn't grown. He went through puberty and everything but he just didn't get as tall as everyone else, think of him as tall as Anzu. Bakura was just trying to make him feel bad because, well, Bakura's a jerk. The coolest jerk but still a jerk.

Next chapter: Lots of talking happens, you'll learn more things about Bakura. How are Ryou and Malik dealing with this? Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi go on a road trip and what the hell is Anzu up to?

Now what are you forgetting?

… Hmm… (silence)

How about REVIEWING!

REVIEW NOW!

Please…

Response to Reviewers: 

Jazhira: I know what you mean, Ryou and Bakura _have_ to be together. You weren't supposed to know it was coming, that why that chapter was so awesome. HELL YEAH!

redconvoy: That's a good question, why didn't Bakura take Ryou? I guess because that would have been too easy. No, Ryou's in the dark for all of this.

pharaoh atemu's angel: I thought you Anzu haters would like that. GO YUGI! FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN!

LonelyTombRobber: (speechless) Thank you…. I'm so moved… (cries with happiness) YOU ROCK TOO! (sniff) Someone have a tissue?

Atemu Yugi Lover34: Well you know Bakura, what do you think he's going to do? Yes, yes, stupid Anzu, you ruined everything.

Ryuujitsu: Hm… I never thought of that before. Yeah, I didn't really that many changes to Yugi's personality, guess I was still thinking of him in anime, still the cute little short guy. Well it is Bakura; he's got that thing for dramatic entrances. Malik, poor Malik… Glad you liked it!

Yami Adritha: Plot twists are fun! Make the characters work for their relationships! Glad you loved it!

Talk It Out: Oh…. Damn. I worked on that dialog a lot too. I hope no one else noticed… I'll fix that. Don't worry about reviewing every chapter, your constructive criticism is always appreciated! Have you seen Doom arc? Atemu screams "AIBOU!" a lot! It's SO cute and sad! (cries)

Yami Yuugi: Yes! I recruited another nonbeliever! I was thinking of changing the summery just for that reason, but it seems to be doing alright. (dramatic music) ATEMU TO THE RESCUE!

just-heike: There's more fluff… eventually. Don't give up! I'll give you chocolate!

Master Elora Dannan: No he was aiming for Yugi. He's not thinking straight since he got out of hell. Poor insane psycho… Nice creative Anzu torture!

xamosy: Yep poor Yugi, nothing goes right for him. Thank you for your support!

Oroko: I was hoping more people would respond like that. I expected to cursed at and called names and stuff but it never happened. The next is coming!

Tal Zera: Like I said before, I can't read that chapter without giggling, it was so fun to write too. Yugi grabbing Anzu's hair was just a brilliant inspiration.

Hikari Kristy: YAHOO! Ryou/Bakura stuff! The only problem is Ryou has no idea where Bakura is. Poor Malik…

Yami Riyunoa: Anzu's not quite dead yet. She still got some evil tricks up her sleeve…

Jedi Queen 001: I know, isn't it awesome!

AngelTakio: Atemu popped out of Yugi's shoulder… or arm I guess. Are you reviewing _every_ chapter? (looks again) OMG, you are… YOU ROCK! What? You have a problem with lesbians? Atemu gay? Nooooo… (sarcastic) GO FRANK! How many people do you got in that head of yours? (counts on fingers…)

Anora: Thank you! (bows)

Kuramarulez: How can you hate Bakura! Well, I can understand why Yami wants to kill him, but come on… He's the coolest! (sob) Go Atemu! Save your aibou! NOW!

Dragon C. Chan: (pets Yugi's head too)

Inami: I like that phrase "painfully funny". I might just have to steal it sometime. Desperation, love confessions and amazing gravity defying stunts all in the same chapter! YES!

MydridFox09: Hot? And genius too! Oo, new compliments! You're hot too! (dances with happiness) Thanks very very much! Glad you liked it! 

Hell's Sorrow: (is completely over whelmed) THANK YOU! Well, yes, I do have a twisted mind. Maybe that's cause I like I'm torturing (emotional torture) the characters and the readers! Mwahahahaha. Nope it's not ending any time soon. Your fan… (squeals and glomps with happiness)

REMEMBER! REVIEW!


	10. Someone who You Left Behind

Wow, I completely forgot I was updating today. Haha, I barely started the format two hours ago.

Guess what kiddies! I'm leaving my house next week and going to Hawaii to drop off my blood relation at her college! YAY! This of course is bad news for you because I have no idea if I'll have internet access there. So be prepared for late/nonexistent update next week. Then guess what? Week after that is: (dramatic music) Otakon! YAHOO! I think… maybe I've got this calendar all mixed up (turns calendar upside down). Anyway I'm going to be busy fixing up my cosplay from Kastukon because I dropped the staff way to many times. So be prepared for that next week too, YAY!

I've been rereading my already posted chapters on (cause I'm just paranoid like that) and I really shouldn't cause it drives me INSANE! How many times have I read through these chapters before posting them? Like fifty! ARG! And there are _still_ spelling mistakes! WHY! After I finish updating the story I'm re-editing all chapters and fixing all those silly things "Talk It Out" pointed out for me to change. Not now though cause I'm _still_ working on the last chapter of "Padded Cells", which I've been working on forthe past 2weeks!

STORY TIME! YAY!

WARNING: SHONENAI AHEAD! MAN ON MAN STUFF! HIDE YOUR YOUNG EYES! No, really it's not that bad…

Profanity, violence, cars, Anzu (eeek!), cell phones and how they never work (CURSE YOU TECHNOLOGY!), and sexual stuff have all cause this story to be rate "T".

Yugioh? What is this Yugioh? Little old me taking credit for characters? Surely you are joking. (Neither do I own Our Lady Peace lyrics.)

No Bakuras were tortured in hell during the writing of this chapter.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Chyaputa 10: Someone who You Left Behind

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

It had been two days and there was still no word of Yugi's location. Atemu had not moved from the couch, continuously staring at the phone, willing it to ring, wanting to it tell him his aibou was alright, that he was safe. Anzu had finally convinced him to get some sleep, insisting he had to sleep in the bed. Atemu grumbled a gritty thanks as he finally went into bedroom and eventually fell into an unpleasant restless sleep. He had been only been asleep for five minutes when the phone finally rang. Anzu picked it up with trembling fingers.

"Hello?" she answered softly.

"Anzu, its Jounouchi. They have an idea of where Yugi might be!" the blonde's excited voice rang through the receiver. Anzu's breath tightened.

"Really?" she said, voice small.

"They tracked down his credit card being used at a convenient store outside of town! Honda, Otogi and I are going to go look for him. We were wondering if Atemu would like to come," Jounouchi said excitedly.

Anzu looked over at the bedroom door hesitantly, her throat stuck.

"Anzu? Are you there?" Jounouchi called through the phone. "Answer me, Anzu. Anzu? Anzu?"

* * *

"You know, I was having a wedding before you barged in," Yugi said weakly, lying on his back on the couch, looking up at the cloudy gray sky through the broken ceiling. He turned his head to see Bakura sitting at the table, forehead resting on his folded arms, his face hidden from view. The white haired man made no sign he had actually heard Yugi speaking, for all Yugi knew the man could have been asleep. "I was getting married to Anzu. That would have been a mistake." Yugi's face fell. "But Anzu had the courage to stop the wedding." Yugi sighed, looking sadly up at the sky. 

"I can't believe Anzu got there first," Yugi grumbled regretfully to himself. "If I had just had the brains to figure out that I wanted to be with Atemu earlier, before the wedding, none of this would have happened."

"Yeah but you didn't," Bakura snapped coldly. Yugi jumped in surprise. Bakura had actually been listening? "So, suck it up. You'll never confess your love to Atemu cause no one will come looking for you. I bet he's not even trying to find you."

"Don't say that!" Yugi cried panicked. Bakura stood up from the table, glaring at his captive, dark eyes flashing.

"Why not?" Bakura questioned harshly, walking over to the couch. "You never actually told Atemu how you felt. For all he knows you still love Anzu! What makes you think Atemu hasn't given up and gone to the only person who actually loves him?" Yugi moved away as Bakura sat down next to him on the couch, rather too close for Yugi's comfort. He leaned forward, eyes intense, swallowing Yugi's personal space like a storm cloud. Yugi pushed himself back against the couch cushions.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi asked frantically. Bakura's expression was blank, face emotionless, cold and stiff.

"You really think Anzu and him are sitting around in your apartment eating cheese and crackers?" Bakura said, leaning closer. "If she's had her way, Atemu's probably too _occupied_ to care for his little light half." Yugi's jaw trembled slightly, he looked very pale, eyes wide.

"H-he wouldn't do that! He told me he loved me!" Yugi cried, trying in vain to fight back Bakura who was now practically lying on top of him. Bakura scoffed, his sour breath blowing into Yugi's face.

"What are words?" he asked degradingly, voice sharp. "You showed him you didn't want to be with him. Now it's too late. You've lost your only chance," he growled cruelly. Yugi opened his mouth to protest and Bakura shoved his own mouth against Yugi's, his intruding tongue making Yugi gag. Yugi squeezed his hands under Bakura's body, pushed up on his chest trying to shove him away and tore his mouth away from his attacker's.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Yugi shrieked struggling to get out from under Bakura's weight. "I LOVE Atemu!" Bakura grabbed Yugi's thin shoulders.

"Don't you get it! You've already lost him!" he snarled roughly. "He's moved on after all this time, and he's probably happier for it too!" Yugi paused his struggling looking up at Bakura suddenly very disconcerted.

"You're… not talking about Atemu," Yugi realized calmly. Bakura looked as though he was about to say something but his voice failed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he spat angrily, getting off Yugi and walking a few feet away, his walk lopsided because of his weak legs.

"Was there someone who you left behind after you died, Bakura?" Yugi asked, sitting up on the couch curiously. "Who was it?"

"Nothing. No one," Bakura said firmly, back facing Yugi. Silence followed awkwardly afterward, Yugi watching Bakura's fuming back as he remained silent.

"But don't you see," Yugi continued. "In your mind, you must have been replacing me with the person you're regretting, and that's why you kissed me."

"You think too much," Bakura growled, still not facing him.

* * *

Is anybody there? Does anybody care?

* * *

Ryou lay sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling, watching ghostly shapes move across the room from the shifting headlights of cars coming and going from the hotel parking lot. Malik had tried to startseveral conversations with his friend to get his mind off their situation. Ryou smiled pleasantly every time Malik began talking to him but his expression was always strained and pale, eyes distracted. 

On the end of the third day since the wedding Malik finally got fed up. He jumped from his bed with a loud stomp on the floor.

"That's it! I can't take this!" Malik cried exasperatingly, gabbing his suitcase and violently stuffing his clothes back inside it.

Ryou looked up very confused. "Malik, what are you doing?"

"We're getting out of here," Malik said. Ryou sat up, now looking a little concerned at Malik's behavior.

"Where are we going?" he asked cautiously.

"If we stay at Atemu's place we're more likely to find out the location of Yugi sooner, right?" Ryou stared quite puzzled then suddenly Malik's true meaning hit him.

"You… you don't mind?" Ryou looked away, feeling guilty.

"Of course not. And you'll find him sooner, won't you? That's what you want, isn't it?" Malik asked stiffly, eyes fixed on his packing. There was a long pause and then a pair of pale arms wrapped around Malik's shoulders from behind.

"Thank you, Malik…" Ryou said gratefully, his face buried into the back of Malik's shoulder. The Egyptian sighed regretfully. He couldn't help but lean back into the white haired man's arms.

'Is this all I'll ever get?' Malik asked himself silently.

"…I'm so sorry," Ryou whispered even quieter, but Malik still heard.

"Besides," Malik continued, moving away, as thought there had been no interruption. "I think Atemu might need some saving from his roommate, Anzu," Malik let out a fake cough. "You know those desperate women can be kinda scary." Ryou blinked.

"She wouldn't…" Ryou said.

"Let's go save Atemu, shall we?" Malik said smiling, holding out a hand to his friend. Ryou nodded and took it.

* * *

How many times has your face looked away?

Is anybody safe? Does anybody pray?

* * *

Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi reached the convenient store where Yugi's credit card had been used. After interrogating the very disgruntled manager, who had already been harassed by countless policemen and investigators, they finally found out that Yugi had entered the store two days ago, one day after the wedding. The weird thing was he had entered alone in a hurry, bought food and water and then left.

"Why would Yugi willingly enter a store when he was currently being captured?" Jounouchi pondered skeptically as they left the store.

"Maybe he escaped," Honda suggested hopefully.

"Maybe... The manager said he left on foot, so he's probably somewhere close by," Jounouchi said.

"Why are we even looking anyway? There are more policemen then there are of us, they're obviously going to find him first," Otogi said, bored, examining his fingernails distractedly.

"We're looking for him because we know Yugi and Bakura better then those police investigators do!" Jounouchi insisted firmly. Otogi frowned and grumbled something under his breath but kept it to himself. They got back in the car and drove around for a bit, stopping every once in a while at suspicious places and looking around before eventually giving up.

"Come on, this is getting us nowhere!" Otogi protested.

"Have you called Atemu recently?" Honda asked, forcefully ignoring Otogi's complaints. "I thought he'd be with us by now."

"I thought he would be too," Jounouchi said and took out his cell phone. He dialed Anzu's apartment number and the phone on the other line start to ring then suddenly it cut off with a crackle of static. Jounouchi glared frustratingly his phone. "What the hell? This dammed cell phone! It cut me off again!"

"Weird," Honda said, perplexed. "Why does it always do that with Anzu's number?"

"Can we go home now?" Otogi whined.

"It is getting late," Honda agreed. Jounouchi glared at the dimming sky.

"Fine," he hissed frustratingly through his teeth. They were traveling home when they passed the convenient store again. Jounouchi sighed in regret and continued driving. Not five minutes later, Jounouchi's eyes caught on something in the bushes outside of a decrypted old building covered in vines and moss, just on the outside of town. As he squinted he noticed the thing was a red motorbike. Jounouchi brought the car to a sudden screeching halt.

"What the hell? Why are we stopping?" Otogi exclaimed from the back seat as he was suddenly jerked forward.

"Just one more stop," Jounouchi insisted pulling the car to the side of the road. Otogi groaned.

"Give up already! Let the police do their job!" Otogi said. Jonouchi turned off the engine and kicked his car door open, got out and looked up at the building.

"I have a feeling…" Jounouchi said more to himself than to Otogi. Honda sighed and then reluctantly got out of the car as well.

"One more stop," he repeated to Otogi. Otogi growled but got out of the car anyway. They approached the warehouse, walking across a badly graveled pavement that must have used to be a parking lot. Jounouchi reached for an old rusty door and found it surprisingly unlocked. It opened with a loud metal scratching squeak. Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi all entered cautiously into the shadowing interior. Passing through a crumbling hallway, they arrived in a large empty space in the center of the building.

An old rotting sofa and damaged broken table were in the middle of the space, two figures resting upon each; one with a mass of white hair, the other red and black spikes sticking up all over his head. Without a second thought, Jounouchi sprung forward at full speed, Otogi and Honda running after him.

"Yugi!" the blonde cried. The black and red haired figure lifted its head up from the table and turned around to reveal jagged golden bangs and large purple eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi exclaimed standing up from the table. "Honda-kun, Otogi-kun!" he said as he spotted the other two coming up behind him. Jounouchi reached Yugi first and grabbed the shorter man in a fierce hug.

"I can't believe we found you!" the blonde cried squeezing the air out of Yugi's lungs. Yugi choked.

"That's great Jounouchi-kun, but could- you- let go- now?" Yugi strained. Jounouchi released him, grinning broadly from ear to ear.

"Sorry about that," he said. There was a movement from the couch and Jounouchi spotted Bakura lying there, only just waking up, yawning widely. "Bakura!" Jounouchi snarled jumping in between Yugi and his captor.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Honda asked also rushing up to his friend, determined to protect Yugi in case the white haired madman tried to attack; but Bakura looked in no mood to be attacking anyone. He glanced vaguely over them all; half lidded uninterested dark eyes resting on Jounouchi in the front.

"Do I know you?" he questioned rudely pointing at the blonde, not fully awake.

"Its okay!" Yugi insisted hastily, turning to Jounouchi and the others before a fight broke out. "Bakura didn't hurt me!"

"Yeah, he only kidnapped you," Otogi scoffed. Bakura gave all three of them a dirty look.

"I'm telling the truth, he really didn't do anything! I promise," Yugi said looking almost pleadingly at Jounouchi. He and Honda slowly lowered their fists. "How did you guys find us anyway?" Yugi asked.

"The police told us they traced your credit card to a store about two and a half miles away from here. And well, we couldn't just sit around waiting for you to be found," Jounouchi explained, still eyeing Bakura suspiciously.

"Is Atemu with you?' Yugi asked trying to suppress his eagerness, looking around the three of them to see if his dark side was coming up behind them. Jounouchi's face dropped a little and Honda looked away.

"Ah… he didn't come," Honda admitted awkwardly. Bakura resting on the sofa suddenly looked much more interested in the conversation, dark brown eyes narrowing. Yugi looked up, eyes hurt.

"Why?" Yugi asked urgently stepping forward. "Didn't he know you were looking for me?" Jounouchi nodded awkwardly.

"We called him and Anzu said that he said he wasn't feeling well," Jounouchi explained. "But it's okay! Now you can come with us and surprise him!" he said trying to keep Yugi's spirits up. Yugi looked very disappointed.

"Oh…" was all he could say. Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi exchanged nervous glances.

"Come on, let's go," Honda encouraged Yugi warmly, patting him comfortingly on the back.

"Wait," Bakura hissed, wobbling slightly as he got to his feet. Jounouchi's and Honda's forms stiffened.

"Bakura-kun," Yugi said taking a step out from behind Jounouchi.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Bakura demanded firmly, trying to look as threatening as he could on weak legs. He reached over and with surprising speed grabbed Yugi's collar, pulling him forcefully away from the protection of his friends. "I want the pharaoh. I'm not giving his host back until he comes, in person, _alone_," Bakura ordered roughly, eyes hard.

"You bastard-" Honda began rising his fists again.

"Wait," Jounouchi ordered holding Honda back, watching Yugi and Bakura carefully. "We'll get Atemu for you."

"Jounouchi!" Honda and Otogi exclaimed turning angrily toward their friend.

"What are you doing?" Otogi hissed.

"Yeah, look at Bakura, he can barely stand. We can take him!" Honda insisted.

"We can, but we won't," Jounouchi said calmly watching Yugi over Honda's shoulder.

"Why not?" Honda questioned angrily.

"Because Yugi wants Atemu to come and get him," Jounouchi explained seriously. Honda and Otogi both looked over at Yugi. The sadness and disappointment in his large eyes was very hard to miss.

"But why?" Honda asked Jounouchi confused. Jounouchi shook his head.

"That's between those two," Jounouchi answered and turned back to Yugi and Bakura. "Ok, we'll get Atemu for you… Bakura," Jounouchi said falsely. He gave Yugi a small wink. Yugi's face went hot. Bakura blinked sluggishly as though he weren't even paying attention. "Let's go," Jounouchi urged shooing Honda and Otogi towards the exit.

Thenan idea suddenly hit Yugi.

"Wait! Jounouchi!" Yugi called, slipping out of Bakura's limp hold. Jounouchi turned around and Yugi beckoned him closer. "Ask Ryou to come too," Yugi whispered secretly so Bakura couldn't hear. Jounouchi's eyebrows rose.

"Ryou? But Bakura said Atemu had to come alone," Jounouchi protested quietly.

"I don't think he'll mind," Yugi said with a small grin. Jounouchi nodded knowledgeably.

"So, see you later Yugi," Jounouchi said standing up and waving goodbye.

"Bye!" Yugi called cheerfully and ran back over to the sofa. Bakura glared at the shorter man distrustfully.

"What did you tell him?" Bakura questioned harshly as Yugi sat back on the couch.

"Oh, nothing," Yugi lied. Bakura's eyes narrowed further but he didn't press the subject. "And Bakura, thanks."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bakura answered coldly.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

So yeah, Bakura's not a complete jerk… maybe… Yeah I know I said you'd learn more about him. I lied; not intentionally I just mixed up the Bakura scenes.

Next chapter: Anzu's… being Anzu. Atemu's pissed. RYOU AND MALIK TO THE RESCUE! Will Atemu and Yugi ever find each other again? Will you actually learn stuff about Bakura this time? You know, I'm not really telling you anything you can't figure out for yourself.

Remember I'll not going to be here next week, I'll try very hard to get an internet connection but I'm not promising anything.

Now it's my favorite time of the day…

The time when you all wonderful people fill my lonesome empty life with meaning

The time when I know all fifty re-edits of the same chapter was worth it.

REVIEWS!

And it's as simple as humanly possible.

Just move your mouse, passed the Response to Reviews and down to that little purple button at the bottom. Write a few sentences about how you feel about this story, as many or as little as you like!

THANK YOU!

NOW REVIEW!

Response to Reviewers:

Yami Yuugi: Yeah, not many people get to see Bakura after he's been tortured in hell for a couple years, mwahahaha. More plans for Anzu next chapter!

Oroko: Yugi _is_ the nicest guy ever! I can always imagine him doing that too. But if I made my chapters longer there would be less of them.

LonelyTombRobber: BAKURA ROCKS! YAY! I knew I could count on you! Bakura _is_ hot… (drools)

Hell's Sorrow: OMG… You're like the coolest person ever. Heehee, I have no idea where those hobos came from. The scene first took place in a junkyard in the middle of a city so I guess they just appeared. No, Yugi did not steal the food; he bought it with his credit card. 10 POINTS FOR ENTHUCIASTIC ANZU TORTURE! I'm strange, why thank you! (glows with pride) Again originally I thought of Yugi giving Bakura his shoes but then I realized they would probably be too small, it would have been cute though! I LOVE YOU TOO! Exclamation points are fun:-p

Tal Zera: You know what, I liked that chapter too. It was so fun to write. Bakura throwing up is funny.

i v o r y . w i n g s: YAHOO! I'm funny again! I know what you mean; it's hard to fine good fics these days. I'm not saying mine's the best cause its _sooo_ not but I'd like to think its one of the better ones.

Hikari Skysong: If by yami x hiraki fic you mean all hirakis and yamis end up together then yeah, it is.

Jazhira: Idiot Bakura, you have to live! Live dammit! (slaps Bakura) Pull it together! YUGI TO THE RESCUE!

Yami Adritha: Don't worry, you're not ranting yet. You have to go on for at least two paragraphs to be ranting. Feel free to write more, long reviews are fun! Of course Bakura misses Ryou; he just doesn't want to admit it, heehee.

xamosy: Atemu will find Yugi… eventuallly… soon as Anzu gets out of the way.

Rykensu Sulia: When I originally wrote that chapter Yugi mentioned amputation. It was funny but it went on for too long and it was getting further and further away from the point of the story so I had to cut it out, sadly. Yes, Bakura is an evil bastard but he's THE BEST EVIL BASTARD EVER! YEAH!

AngelTakio: heehee, I didn't really think you did have a problem. I was just teasing you. Agreed no prodding. Anzu is scary! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE ATEMU! Thank you! (bows)

Dragon C. Chan: Yes, he is, isn't he?

Talk It Out: Wow… (recovers) Don't get me wrong, I always appreciate it cause I know you're trying to help. Ok, I've always secretly loathed certain transitional parts of this chapter. I'm trying to go for Bakura being extremely unstable, crazy and not exactly thinking logically. I could have worked on the dialog more but it was just getting on my nerves. With the advice on Atemu… You're right, I should have added italics. In my mind he was practically screaming his head off, I didn't translate it well into words. I also have a great fear of making people waaaaaaaay overly emotional and dramatic (thinks of first BakuraxRyou fic and shivers). But the dialog you wrote was… a little _too _over the top in my opinion. Personally, I don't think Atemu even _knows_ all those curse words. Hm… (thinks more) Maybe his language wouldn't be as colorful, and he wouldn't necessarily bite his friends' heads off but I see what you mean. I never really noticed that scene as a problem before. Heehee, I'm glad you enjoyed _some_ of it. Maybe your story is _sooo_ good that it's physically impossible to give you CC. Heehee, just kidding. I haven't given you any mostly because yours is a humor fic. If people are a little out of character as long as its funny it doesn't really matter, or at least it doesn't to me so I haven't really been looking that hard. But if you want really want something here it is: Mahado's hair isn't black, it's sort of chestnuty brownish but this is only relevant if you've seen the Egyptian arc. He's so cute as a little kid! (looks back at response and whistles) …wow… and you thought your review was long…

yamislover14: COOL! THANK YOU!

Atemu Yugi Lover34: AWESOME! And just when I thought no more reviews were coming in! YAY! Thank you, I'm glad I'm not writing those jokes for nothing.

REVIEW!


	11. I'll Take Care Of You

It seems as though the universe is against this story… it really does…

Well first off, mother reassured me that our hostel would have internet. SO I was happy, thinking I'd get to use the laptop to get lots and lots of writing work done in Hawaii and I get to update! YAY! So I put all my stories on my flash drive and stuck it in my CD case. Then we went on a plane ride at 7:30 in the morning… which meant we had to wake up at 4 am. After several long restless hours of absolutely no sleep and lots of switching planes and carrying my blood relation's luggage and stuff EVERYWHERE! We landed in Oahu… then we took ANOTHER PLANE to Hawaii Hawaii (the big island) finally got in our hostel… other people took a nap while I decided it would be the prefect time to use the laptop to start writing! So I looked for my CD case… and I couldn't find it. So that's why I couldn't update I lost my CD case which had my flash drive in it which had HINAFTYCC on it (I like writing it like that it looks cool (inspired by Talk It Out!)). And no music to listen to…

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'M SO FORGETFUL! (bows repeatedly to readers) THIS IS THE THIRD CD CASE AND SECOND FLASH DRIVE I'VE LOST! (cries) I'M SO SORRY! (bows again)

But that's not the end of the story… Oh no…

See I got an email from my a fellow author who told me that I wasn't allowed to respond to my readers reviews anymore! I'm like: "WHAT THE HELL! YOU (I'd type the rest of the sentence but I don't want the _wonderful_ people of to get mad at me (smiles innocently))" Lets just say I'm extremely pissed off… and "extremely" is perhaps not a _strong_ enough word, neither is "pissed off".

So, I'm in hawaii, helping my blood relation move into her dorm. For a week… currently burning with humiliating shame, having not updated story and letting readers down, and burning with… a large amount of anger at this (cough, cough) new rule they just put up. So I FINALLY come home and guess what?

Readers: WHAT!

My internet wasn't working…

Yep, oh and of course me not having any time to update even if my internet was working because I was at OTAKON! But since I had no one to be with and knew no one there I basically hung out in video rooms watching AMV's and wandered around the various hallways trying to interpret maps and directions to get to the art room and dealers room. Its not like I never been there before but I usually have my blood relation with me and she's the one leading me around and doing stuff and making friends with strangers… I met a very nice Ancient Thief Bakura and I saw a battle city Bakura who was actually played by a guy! (gasp) But he didn't talk to me; I don't think recognized me at all… (sigh) well you can read about my Otakon experience on my profile, wheni eventually put it up,because I'm probably not allowed to write it all here… (mutters dark curses under breath)

To sum it up: I'm not having a very good week right now, in fact I've had a bad week and I'm really really really sorry I had every intention of updating, I really did.

Now I'm tired and I'm going write all this really fast with no creativeness at all.

WARNING: THIS IS **SHONENAI/YAOI**! GUY ON GUY STUFF! YOU ARE WARNED!

Profanity, violence, cars, Anzu (eeeeek, hide me!), cell phones and normal phones and sexual stuff have all cause this story to be rate "T".

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, dubbed Ryou Bakura wouldn't make me cry. How's that for depressing?

That's it… here's the story…

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chyaputa 11: I'll Take Care Of You**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

"I brought you some food, Atemu," Anzu said as she entered the living room, a fake warm smile on her face and a tray in her hands. Atemu was still sitting on the couch, eyes gazing dully at the phone. Anzu's heart sank, her false smile faltered.

'I wish he'd at least look at me,' Anzu thought sadly. 'But I've got to keep my spirits up,' she reminded herself stubbornly.

"I made it myself," Anzu said cheerfully, offering the tray to him. Atemu did not even look up.

"I'm not hungry," Atemu said flatly.

"You need to keep your strength up," Anzu reminded him motherly. "Come on, Atemu," she added, bright smile failing. "You have to eat something," she pleaded, putting the tray down in front of him. A chopstick slipped off the tray and landed near Atemu's foot. Atemu's gaze flickered down to it. Mutely and grudgingly he reached down to pick it up and then his eyes spotted something underneath the phone that he could not see by staring directly at it.

Atemu's forehead suddenly wrinkled, eyes narrowing. "What… the…?" he muttered. He reached forward and turned the phone around to find that the phone cord was not plugged in. "How did this…? That's why we didn't get any phone calls!" Atemu cried. Then an idea hit him. Atemu turned sharply to Anzu, eyes wide. "Did you know?" Anzu's lip trembled.

"Atemu… I'm so sorry," she said fearfully, eyes tearful. Atemu looked back at the phone.

"You… on purpose? You did this _on purpose_?" Atemu questioned, so angry and shocked he was having trouble forming words. The food tray clattered to the floor as Anzu dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why?" Atemu asked, voice becoming dangerously sharp. He stood up from the couch trying to get away from her, blood pulsing hot in his veins. "Why did you do this?"

"I just didn't want you to leave me!" she cried. "If you left, I'd die!" she sobbed taking her face out of her hands, large tears falling from her deep blue eyes. "Oh Atemu, I just love you so much!" Atemu looked both appalled and utterly furious.

"_You_…" he muttered, voice trembling with surprised anger. "_You_ kept me from Yugi…"

"I love you more than anything, Atemu!" she cried again, pulling herself shakily to her feet and walking towards him, hands reaching towards him desperately. "If you were by my side, you wouldn't regret it! I'll take care of you, I promise! We could live right here in this apartment! I'd make your life so wonderful! You'd never have to worry about another thing again. I'd do anything for you! We could spend our whole life together! Just the two of us!"

"Just the _two_ of us!" Atemu questioned harshly, temper reaching its boiling point. "Wasn't it '_Just the three of us_' a few days ago? What about _Yugi_? What about when you told him you _loved_ him?"

"I thought I did loved him, I really did! I know how much Yugi loves me and I didn't want to break his heart! But I can't hold it in any longer! I love you!" she screamed rushing forward, arms out stretched. Atemu skidded out of her way.

"How could you do that to Yugi! How can you pretend you love him and then drop him at the altar in the middle of his wedding? He doesn't deserve that!" Atemu snarled, his eyes sharp and fierce.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Yugi!" Anzu said, eyes pleading, still moving slowly towards him. "I know its all my fault but now is what really matters! And now I love you!"

"Well, I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Atemu screamed angrily, eyes flaring. Anzu froze, shock hitting her hard, she looked as though she couldn't breathe.

"Y-you what…? But…" she asked disbelieving, eyes wide.

"I love Yugi," Atemu said voice surprisingly even and controlled but his eyes still glowing hate. "I have always loved Yugi! I came back to life for Yugi! I live for Yugi! All I want is Yugi! And you tried to keep me from him! _I'll never forgive you_!" Atemu finished harshly. Anzu's knees collapsed, she knelt on the floor, painful tears still running down her face, unable to speak.

The doorbell rang.

Atemu forced himself to turn away from the pitiful creature on the floor and stormed toward the door, feet stomping in his rage. He swung the door violently open.

"_What_!" he snarled, eyes sharp. Ryou and Malik, who had been waiting patiently on the other side, jumped back in surprise.

"Ahh…" Malik said as he and Ryou swapped fearful glances, backing slowly away. "We were just wondering if you had any information on Yugi and Bakura yet…?" Atemu took a moment to stare at each of them then took a long deep breath to control his anger and stepped out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind him, cutting off Anzu's desperate, hopeless gaze.

"Information?" he hissed, voice still shaking. "That would involve me getting phone calls, wouldn't it?" Malik and Ryou looked at him questionably, obviously they did not have a clue about what he was talking about. Atemu took another cleansing breath and explained. "Anzu has unplugged the phone line, for how long I don't know but I've haven't received a word."

"Why'd she do that?" Ryou asked curiously.

"So she could keep me in that infested house!" Atemu spat coldly. "But that doesn't really matter. What have you guys heard?"

"Nothing," Malik answered moodily, frowning irritably. "Our phone was working _fine _and no one bothered to call _us_!"

"Maybe we should call Jounouchi-kun in case he's found out something," Ryou suggested.

"But I don't have a phone," Atemu answered.

"Well… someone does…" Malik said, eyes flicking over to the apartment door.

"No way!" Atemu insisted firmly. "I am _not_ going in there again!"

"It would be for Yugi," Ryou said casually. Atemu hesitated, eyes flickering over to the door painfully.

"What if she… tries to capture me and drag me off? Or tries to…" Atemu shuddered, "…throw herself at me or something?"

"Don't worry," Malik assured him firmly, massaging his fists. "We deal with desperate straight girls all the time. You'd be surprised how attractive you become to women as soon as you're unavailable." Atemu glanced the door fearfully.

"For Yugi?" Atemu asked Ryou. Ryou smiled, reassuringly.

"For Yugi," Ryou repeated. Atemu took a deep breath, stepped rigidly forward and put his hand on the doorknob. He took one last look at Ryou and Malik, gulped and opened the door, one last time.

* * *

While driving back from the abandon warehouse, Jounouchi cell phone started ringing.

"Finally," Honda said. "Maybe its Atemu."

"Hello," Jounouchianswered as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Jounouchi?" a strained voice answered.

"I'll do _anything_, please!" a faint pleading women's voice could be heard in the background. "Just don't-" there was a loud crash on the other end of the line.

"Atemu is that you?" Jounouchi called, rising his voice, trying to get through all of the background noise.

"Back, foul double X chromosome beast!" a voice that sounded a lot like Malik's shouted.

"Jounouchi!" Atemu called again. "My phone has been disconnected for… I don't know how long but that's why I wasn't getting your calls…"

"-Since the first time I saw you!" Anzu cried shrilly. "I knew I could never love another!"

"Atemu, we found Yugi!" Jounouchi cried, shouting so that his voice could be heard above the background noise.

"You found aibou!" Atemu repeated very loudly. The noises on the other end of the line stopped temporarily. There was silence for a second then.

"NO! ATEMU, DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" Anzu shrieked.

"Shut up, woman!" Malik shouted. There was a loud bang.

"Malik, don't hurt her!" Ryou urged.

"Where is he!" Atemu questioned desperately.

"Don't worry he's safe, Bakura didn't do anything to him," Jounouchi reassured his friend hastily before he could jump to any dangerous conclusions.

"Is he with you?" Atemu asked hastily. "Are you bringing him home? Is he in the car right now?" There was a pause while the blonde hesitated. "Jounouchi?" the pharaoh asked more cautiously

"Well you see," Jounouchi began. "Bakura wanted _you_ to pick Yugi up. He said he wouldn't let Yugi go unless you came."

"Bakura wanted me?" Atemu questioned suspiciously. There was a slight pause. "I'm at Anzu's apartment. How soon can you get here?"

"I PROMISE I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY, JUST DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Anzu's voice screeched.

"We're pretty far away," Jounouchi admitted. "Maybe an hour."

"We can take Ryou's car," Malik suggested, over hearing the conversation, Jounouchi could barely hear his voice over all the static. "We could leave right now."

"Great!" Atemu exclaimed. "Jounouchi, can you give Malik the directions?"

"Sure, but Atemu," Jounouchi added. "Bakura wanted you to go in alone. Oh and Ryou has to come too."

"Ryou?" Atemu repeated into the phone, confused. "I thought you said he wanted me alone."

"What about me?" Ryou's voice asked faintly, somewhere in the background.

"ATEMU, I NEED YOU!" Anzu screamed followed by another loud bang and Malik shouting various profanities back at her.

"He did but Yugi asked that you bring Ryou too. He said Bakura wouldn't mind or something…"

"Alright, if Yugi said so," Atemu said warily. "Wait, I'll tell to Ryou." There was a long pause; Jounouchi pressed his ear up against the phone trying to listen their conversation but all he heard was quiet mumblings and Anzu occasionally screaming something in protest.

"Jounouchi," this time the voice was different, softer and lighter. It sounded like Ryou's. "Give me the directions."

* * *

How many times have your friends let you down?

Just open up your heart, Just open up your mind.

* * *

Bakura collapsed again after he chased away a couple of homeless people trying to get at his stuff all the way across the large room. Yugi had to dragged him all the back to the couch for him to rest. The former dark spirit must have been getting better although it was sometimes hard to tell. Yugi sat at the table watching him mutter to himself in his sleep. When he woke again Yugi gave him what was left of the food and water.

"Being dead wasn't so bad," Bakura breathed, lying on his back on the couch and looking up at the gray sky through the broken ceiling. "Sure dying was painful, and hell was painful, painful beyond belief, but I felt like I deserved it. I belonged. It wasn't like this. I hate this world…"

"You said this was you're punishment," Yugi said cautiously, resting his head on his folded arms on the table's surface. "How is that so?"

"I don't remember it clearly, but apparently _They_ didn't feel like I was being punished enough. _They_ couldn't put enough pain into me to equal my crimes." He smirked, but it was in a weak sickly way. "Then in the darkness, I heard a voice of someone calling to me." The smile faded from his lips. "It was weak and small but sad. Apparently it was someone praying for the salvation of my soul," Bakura laughed hollowly, body shaking. His harsh laughter hurt Yugi's ears. "_They_ probably thought it was hilarious, probably thought it would be even funnier to trap me here, in this filthy human shell, as further punishment. To make me kill myself again…" his chin dropped down upon his chest, gazing wondering around the dirty decaying walls around him.

"If that person hadn't prayed for me, I'd still be dead. I want to be dead. This is all their fault. So no, I don't regret anything I did while I was alive and no, there wasn't someone I left behind. But…" His face, not exactly softened more like relaxed. "There must have been someone who regretted me."

* * *

I woke up in hell today. I woke up depressed and drained.

And that's okay cause I promised not to hurt you again.

* * *

Atemu's heart was beating hard against his rib cage as the warehouse Jounouchi had described came into view. He wiped the sweat off his shaking hands with his sleeve. Why was this so hard? He was excited to see Yugi again, wasn't he? But what if nothing had changed? What if Yugi still loved Anzu? Atemu's over flowing emotions were making him fidgety. He couldn't think straight, hope and doubt toying painfully with his feelings.

Ryou hadn't said anything all trip. He was staring pale faced out the windshield, eyes wide and fixed, knuckles white as they gripped the stirring wheel.

"Ahh… Ryou wasn't that the place?" Atemu said as they slowly passed by the broken down building they had been looking for. Ryou blinked and shook himself, coming to his senses.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" he answered stiffly. He swung the car around and parked right next to the building. As soon as the car stopped, Atemu kicked the door open and jumped outside, blood pulsing oddly in his ears. What if Bakura hurt Yugi? What if he had him tied up or tortured him? Atemu ran toward the door leaving Ryou still sitting numbly in the driver's seat. He ran frantically through the door and the dark decaying hallways into the center of the building, light headed, panicked.

"I see your wood chips and I rise you two soda cans," a familiar voice spoke. Atemu saw the lone table in the middle of the space and the back of Yugi's head. Atemu cautiously walked toward the table.

"Dammit! Okay, show your godforsaken cards," another familiar voice coming from a white haired figure cursed, also sitting at the table.

"Aibou…?" Atemu questioned, voice tight. Yugi turned and saw his darker side standing there.

"Mou hitori no boku!" he exclaimed, purple eyes shinning. He set down his cards, upon the table and stood up. Bakura looked down at the cards Yugi had just put down.

"God dammit!" he cursed again and threw his own hand down upon the surface of the table frustration.

"W-what are you doing?" Atemu asked, extremely unbalanced. He had expected he would have to save Yugi from Bakura's evil clutches but Bakura hadn't even realized he was there. Yugi smiled nervously. His face was smudged with dirt and his clothes were filthy but besides that Yugi looked in prefect health.

"Just playing a little bit of poker," Yugi explained looking back at Bakura who was scowling at the cards on the table. "We didn't think you'd get here this early."

"Playing poker, huh?" Atemu asked eyeing Bakura suspiciously. Bakura's dark eyes turned on him.

"And who the hell are you?" he spat, glaring at Atemu. "What's with all these fucking visitors!" Atemu was slightly taken aback. Had Bakura lost his memory in the world of dead?

"He's Atemu. You remember Atemu, right? The pharaoh?" Yugi reminded Bakura kindly. Bakura stared harder at Atemu.

"Oh… _that_ guy," he said mildly after a couple seconds as though Atemu and Bakura had been mild acquaintances, not archenemies. "He's here to pick you up then?" Yugi nodded. Bakura scoffed, walked over to the couch and flopped down upon it, as though he was planning it to be his final resting-place. "Well, take your bitch and leave, your presence is annoying me."

"H-he- He isn't my…" Yugi insisted, red-faced looking at Atemu.

'Bakura's attitude certainly hasn't improved…' Atemu thought darkly, but his gaze softened as it landed on Yugi once again. Yugi walked up to Atemu, looking curiously around.

"Is Ryou here?" Yugi asked in a low voice. Atemu blinked, he had completely forgotten about the white haired man.

"Oh yeah, he's… somewhere," Atemu said, also looking around. "Might still be in the car." Yugi looked disappointed.

"The car?" Yugi repeated exasperated. "We have to go get him!" At that exact moment, Ryou appeared in the doorway, stumbling awkwardly out of the dark hallway.

"Ryou-kun!" Yugi greeted. Ryou waved weakly, eyes darting around the room as though he was looking for someone. "Well, we'll wait for you outside," Yugi said with a wink and grabbed Atemu's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Ahh… yeah…" Atemu agreed distractedly, transfixed by the grip Yugi had over his arm.

Ryou forced himself to walk forward as Yugi and Atemu disappeared from sight. It felt like his heart was too heavy to pulse, forgetting to breathe. He approached the thin lanky Bakura lying on the couch, matted white hair tangled around his head. He did not look at all healthy. Hands trembling, Ryou walked towards the front of the couch. The figure on the couch looked up as he heard Ryou approach.

"I told you to… leave…" Bakura's voice died as he recognized he was no longer talking to Yugi. His dark eyes widened. Ryou's stomach shrank.

"Hi…" he greeted awkwardly. Bakura did not move, completely and utterly stunned. Ryou stood there, wishing Bakura would say anything.

"Why are you here?" the dark spirit finally spoke, anger suddenly began flowing back into his face. "You're not supposed to be here," he growled coldly, face forming a scowl. "Did Yugi tell you to come here?" he accused nastily, eyes narrowed. Ryou's gaze dropped and landed on Bakura's wardrobe.

"I was wondering where that shirt went…" Ryou commented mildly. "Those were my favorite pants too. But you forgot to take shoes…" Ryou'seyes had spotted Bakura's shoeless blistered and scared feet. He stared at them for a second, eyes unmoving. Bakura's irritated scowl deepened as he saw where Ryou was looking.

"Its nothing, doesn't hurt at all," Bakura insisted harshly. Ryou's face suddenly hardened in disbelief.

"Like hell it doesn't," Ryou said sharply. Bakura was slightly taken aback. He had never heard his lighter half speak like that before. They stared down each other for a moment than Bakura finally scoffed.

"Leave me be, this is none of your business," he snapped, looking forcefully away again.

"Get up," Ryou said firmly. Bakura's gaze shot back to Ryou.

"What?"

"I said, get up," Ryou ordered more sternly. Bakura stood up looking rather shocked as though he was not quite sure why he was following Ryou's commands. Then his legs wobbled underneath him and he fell back down. Ryou's face softened slightly and he walked over to Bakura and took both his elbows and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Bakura growled coldly, glaring at his former-lighter-half.

"You can't stay here, you'll kill yourself," Ryou said. "You can stay in my hotel room until you're better."

"I don't need your help," Bakura snarled unkindly. Ryou blinked and then let go of Bakura's elbows. Bakura's body tilted to one side and his arms flew out in his panic, grabbing onto Ryou's shoulders. There was a long pause; Bakura was forcing himself to look away from Ryou's smug face. "Shut up," he grumbled darkly.

"Come on," Ryou insisted, wrapping an arm around Bakura's shoulders to support him as they walked to the car. Bakura hesitated looking back at his table and sofa. "What is it?"

"I killed a man for that couch," Bakura explained mildly. Ryou looked slightly sick.

"Do you want to keep it? We could come back and get it tomorrow," Ryou suggested awkwardly. Bakura turned to stare at Ryou, eyes half lidded.

"It's just a couch," he spat darkly.

"You were the one reminiscing about it," Ryou pointed out. Bakura scowled as they began to walk.

"I was not. Well, not purposefully anyway…" he insisted.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Who cheered when Atemu told Anzu he'd never forgive her? I know I did! HELL YEAH! (does happy dance)

I'm tired I really want to go take a shower now… yuck I'm so depressed…

About this response to reviewers thing, I don't really want to email everyone responses so if your just saying the normal "I liked this chapter" just you already have my thanks! I'll email people if they have a question on the story or if they write me a really really really long review, like Hell's Sorrow and Talk It Out usually do, I LOVE YOU GUYS! But if you really want me to respond to you just tell me so in the review, ok? Of course if you're not a signed user I won't be able to get your email anyway…

But I won't be responding to anyone today... I'm too tired...

Oh yeah… what's up with all these **Yami no Malik **questions suddenly? You all conspiring against me or something? Heehee, just kidding. But seriously I got like four people asking me if Yami no Malik was coming back. Well Yami no Malik's a little different then Yami no Bakura and Atemu. He was never alive in Egypt so he doesn't really exist technically, he's just all Malik's evil feelings squished into one… so I've already wrote the fic and he isn't coming back but maybe (shrug) I'll surprise you… or maybe I won't if I still feel like this…

Does that count as responding to people? I'm not TRYING to break the rules you know! (mutters dark curses)

**Next chapter:** Will Yugi and Atemu confess their feelings? Will Bakura and Ryou have anything to talk about? Will their car flip over the drove while they're driving over a bridge and all four of them go crashing 50 feet below for a very unexpected and horrible ending to the story? Well, you'll just have to find out now, won't you? Mwahahaha…

**Bonus:** Who (what anime character (not from YGO)) was Anzu's little speech inspired by? If you win I'll give you a cookie or a golden star or whatever you want.

Please REVIEW!

Even if I'm not able to respond to you all I still appreciate and love you all!

REVIEW!


	12. Silence, Painful and Deadly

I'm back! AGAIN! YAY! I have survived my first week of not responding to reviewers, well, most reviewers. Some I emailed, I couldn't help myself. THANK YOU ALL! (sniff) You guys all really cheered me up! I was so depressed, not to mention my house is so quiet now that my blood relation isn't here, its really creepy.  
A lot of people liked the "Double X chromosome beast" line. Yep, Malik is the awesomest, and yes, that is a word, thank you very much. I can not take credit for it though, that is my blood relation's creation. Still, I won't deny its great! YAHOO! 

Barely anyone went for the **bonus**. I guess it's not as obvious as I thought it was. Someone asked if it was Kagura from Fruits Basket, but since I have never seen or read Fruits Basket that's highly unlikely. All I know is there's a guy who wears a white trench coat (like a certain CEO we all know) who turns into a cow, which I think is awesome but again I've never seen it. No, the real answer is Sakura from Naruto, I basically copied her entire speech to Sasuke, you know before he totally dumped her, heehee, that was great. Not that Sakura is as bad as Anzu, cause she does actually do stuff… sometimes… maybe… ok I hate her guts too, SO SUE ME!

**ACTUAL WARNING**! THIS IS A SHONENAI **YAOI** CHAPTER, ah… I mean… STORY. THERE WILL BE TWO MALES um… DOING SEXUAL GAY STUFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

There is also bad language, violence, yucky scabby things, hair, partial nudity (which I probably should have mentioned in chapter 1 now that I think of it, except Atemu was _all_ naked instead of- (hits self)) not that you all are going to see anything anyway I mean its all written down, you'll have to use your powerful imaginations, AND sexual stuff. Beware.

I do NOT own any Yugioh characters or Our Lady Peace Lyrics, although Ryou's car that's definitely mine, I just let him borrow it.

This chapter brought to you by… bandages…? Wait, there are no bandages in this chapter. Um, how about hairbrushes?

ONWARD!

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chyaputa 12: Silence, Painful and Deadly**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

A half an hour later Yugi pulled the car up to the hotel Ryou and Malik had been staying at.

"Where will you guys go?" Ryou asked helping Bakura out of the back seat of the car.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go back to the apartment," Yugi said. Ryou looked over at Atemu questioningly. Atemu knew exactly what he was thinking. If Atemu went back to the apartment, he'd find Anzu again and that would definitely _not_ be good. But what would happen if Yugi went back? Would she throw him out of the house before he even got a chance to pick up his stuff? Chances were that Yugi going back to his house would also be a very bad idea.

"Ah…" Atemu began awkwardly. He shot Ryou a meaningful "get lost" look.

"Well, I guess I'll get Bakura cleaned up then…" Ryou said hastily, catching the message, and slammed the car door shut as he starting walking Bakura to his room. Yugi and Atemu were alone in the car now, Yugi in the driver's seat and Atemu sitting in the seat across from him. They glanced at each other and then nervously looked away.

"Um… Aibou," Atemu said looking at his feet. "There's something I need to tell you… About Anzu." Yugi's pulse raced.

"What about her?" Yugi asked, voice squeaking.

'It couldn't be… it can't, I don't believe… Atemu couldn't have gone to Anzu.'

"_You never actually told Atemu how you felt. For all he knows you still love Anzu! What makes you think Atemu hasn't given up and gone to the only person who actually loves him?"_

"You remember at the wedding when she said she loved me?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded shakily, fearing the worst. "I really didn't have anywhere else to stay so I stayed at your apartment with Anzu and… well…"

'Atemu can't be _in love_ with Anzu, can he!' Yugi felt like screaming.

"Aibou, I don't think she loves you anymore. Actually I'd say she's pretty much gotten over you," Atemu admitted, flinching waiting for this fact to hit Yugi. Yugi stared at his dark side intently waiting for him to continue.

"Is that all?" Yugi asked timidly when Atemu didn't resume. Atemu looked up awkwardly.

"Well, I just think it would be a bad idea to stay at the apartment tonight… sense, you know, Anzu's got that weird obsessive crush over me…" Yugi's heart jumped.

"Do you… like her back?" Yugi asked even more cautiously, not looking at him.

"Like her? Gods, _no_! She creeps me out!" Atemu exclaimed fervently. A warm sensation glowed in Yugi's chest.

"Well, I guess we're both stuck here for now," Yugi said casually, trying not to let a broad grin creep onto his face. "I'll get us a room for the night, okay?" Yugi opened the car door, got out and practically skipped off towards the main hotel office. Atemu stared after him and then realization hit him like five ton weight had fallen on top of his head.

'Get us a room… for the night? Us… Me and Yugi… alone. In a hotel. For a whole night.' Atemu's insides squirmed and all the sudden he felt very much like singing.

* * *

I'm a thief. A liar. An angel in the fire.

A king. A drug. The push that comes to shove.

I'm a freak. A star. I'm everything you are…

* * *

"Malik!" Ryou cried as he opened the door to his and Malik's hotel room. "Malik, I'm back! Where is he?" Ryou said curiously helping Bakura sit down on one of the beds. "He couldn't really have gone anywhere…" Ryou looked down at Bakura, brown eyes examining him. "You're going to need to wash up but first…" he shuffled around in his things to find a hairbrush. "Lets get rid of those tangles." Bakura looked away as though he wasn't listening, eyes empty and cold. He hadn't said anything since they had left the abandoned warehouse.

Ryou urged Bakura to sit on the floor as he sat on the bed, resting Bakura's skull between his knees. He began brushing but progress was very slow. For one, the hair was tangled so bad that Ryou had to cut large knots out of it out and he kept finding strange things like twigs and pieces of glass hidden within the white mass. Then ten minutes later, the hairbrush finally broke under all the pressure and Ryou had to give up but at least he had made some kind of improvement.

"Can you handle the bath by yourself?" Ryou asked not looking at Bakura. Bakura lifted up his head and stared at Ryou transfixed, a very strange light in his dark eyes. Slowly he shook his head, his gaze still on Ryou. Ryou turned rather pale, his hands shook as they fumbled around the suitcase. He pulled out a pair of clean red boxers and tossed them to Bakura, Bakura caught them clumsily. "Put those on." Ryou turned his back as Bakura began to undress and walked into the bathroom to start the water, pulse hammering against his tight chest.

A minute later Ryou heard Bakura entering the bathroom. Ryou turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

Bakura's skin was an ugly, unhealthy color of gray. Most all his wounds were visible now; they were horrible dark scabs against his pale skin. Ryou stood up to help him but Bakura walking stubbornly passed him, body rigid, his legs shaking as he awkwardly sat down in the tub, splashing warm water over the sides. Ryou picked the soap and the bath brush and began to wash his back and the cuts over his body.

"What did this to you?" Ryou asked concerned. "Was it the world of the dead?" Bakura snorted, his back hunched, Ryou could see all his muscles and bones showing grotesquely through of his gray skin.

"Hell? No, this was not hell's work," Bakura hissed. "Your living world gave me these scars." Ryou paused in his washing, his face crippled in pity. "Stop that look," Bakura spat nastily. "This is my punishment."

Washing Bakura's hair made him dizzy, Ryou couldn't help running his fingers through his sliver locks over and over again, brown eyes wide with fear and some other emotion he found impossible to describe. He tried to keep his mind blank through the process and not to let his fingers linger on Bakura's pale skin.

Finally they were done; Ryou wrapped many towels around Bakura's body and then went to fetch some more clothes from him to wear.

"You'll have to wear something of mine, I don't have anything else. And I think Malik's stuff is too small." Ryou found the biggest stuff he had brought with him, Bakura was not a lot taller than Ryou but he was broader in the shoulders. Ryou gave him the clothing and then left Bakura to dress himself, closing the bathroom door behind him as he walked into the other room.

Bakura stared after him, frowning. He shrugged the towels off body and caught sight of himself in the mirror, gray skin, ugly bones and all. He scowled.

'This is who I have become, huh?' he thought bitterly, legs shaking in their weakness. '(1)Yadonushi… no, not anymore…' he corrected himself. 'Ryou… that's what they call him,' he recalled. 'I don't have you to take care of my body anymore…' He looked back at the bathroom door. 'Am I so repulsive… that you won't even look at me?'

* * *

Apparently I'm to blame, but apparently I've been framed.

* * *

"So, here it is," Yugi announced opening up his and Atemu's hotel room. It wasn't fancy but at least it was clean. Both he and Atemu had no luggage, Yugi having been kidnapped by Bakura and Atemu having left the apartment in such a rage he had forgot to take anything with him. Atemu walked into the room and the door closed dully behind them.

Silence, painful and deadly silence filled the suddenly very small room. Atemu tried to entertain himself by going over to the bathroom. He picked up a complementary mug with his shaking hands.

"Ah, nice place…" Atemu muttered, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah… It is," Yugi agreed. Silence again. Someone had to speak.

"I'm sorry," Atemu said finally, eyes downcast and shadowed. "I should have tried harder to find you after Bakura took you away."

"Its okay," Yugi reassured him calmly. "It all turned out alright." Atemu kept his eyes on the ground. Yugi gulped the rest of his worries down and he approached Atemu from behind trembling. Atemu had to know, Yugi had to make him understand. "Atemu…" Yugi began.

Atemu turned to see Yugi was standing right behind him. His stomach squirmed.

"Aibou…" Atemu repeated watching his light closely, red eyes shifting.

"I…" Yugi began looking away. "During the wedding-"

"You don't have to explain," Atemu said kindly, brushing him away.

"But I do!" Yugi cried urgently. Atemu stepped back in surprise, back against the sink. "It should have been me! I was the one who was supposed to stop it! I was going to! Anzu just got there first…"

"Yugi…" Atemu said, red eyes shining.

"I don't love Anzu," Yugi said clearly, staring right into Atemu's face. "I thought I did but I was just confused. She was there for me when other people weren't. When she came back from New York she cheered me up. I was depressed because everyone else had dreams and futures to look forward to. I just had Duel Monsters and the memory of you following me wherever I went."

"Aibou, I'm sorry…" Atemu began but Yugi continued.

"When she was cheering me up she talked a lot about you. Apparently she had been thinking about you a lot too. We began to remember all those adventures we had had back in school. I guess the memories of you sort of brought us together." Yugi's gaze sank, eyelids drooping. Atemu was silent.

"Now I know the only reason that she and I got together was because… I reminded her of you," Yugi explained. "And for me, it might have been easier to marry my best friend than to go on, trying to fill this empty space in me that you left behind… We were both just replacing each other with the one we wanted to see. Of course, I didn't realize this until I was already standing at the altar about to say my vows." Yugi looked up at Atemu again.

"Can you forgive me?" Yugi asked, tears starting in his purple eyes. "I missed you so much I would have taken anyone for you…" Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's body.

"I love you, Mutou Yugi," Atemu said clearly in Yugi's ear, hot breath hitting Yugi's neck. Yugi sobbed and dug his face into Atemu's chest.

"You waited all that time," Yugi said thickly through tears. "Do you hate me?"

"Not in the least," Atemu said calmly, not letting Yugi go, allowing the man to cry into his chest.

"I think I love you, Atemu," Yugi said, arms tightening around Atemu's body. "I can't think about anyone else but you! I want to make you happy! I feel things… I want…"

"I'll take that," Atemu said happily.

Yugi let go of Atemu's waist and in a flash, without hesitation or resistance, grabbed Atemu's face and cupped his mouth around Atemu's lips. Atemu pulled Yugi closer, one hand on Yugi's head the other pulling his hips closer to Yugi's own. Yugi poked his tongue into Atemu's open mouth. Atemu hummed with pleasure and responded. In their desperation and previously held back emotions, their lips and teeth crushed against each other painfully.

Atemu pulled suddenly away.

"What is it?" Yugi asked fearing the worse. Had he done something wrong?

"You bit me," Atemu said a finger on his hurt lip. Yugi turned quite red.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi squeaked. "But you did the same thing to me last time." Atemu grinned sheepishly.

"I did?" he asked. Yugi pointed to the cut on his lip that was still slightly visible. Atemu laughed. "Guess we need some practice."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Yugi said nervously. Atemu scooped Yugi up in his arms.

"Where to?" Atemu asked playfully. "Would you like to lie down?" he asked suggestively, nuzzling Yugi's ear with his nose.

"What?" Yugi cried, giggling. Atemu chuckled, pulling Yugi out of the bathroom, towards the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow on you," Atemu said kindly, biting the soft skin on Yugi's neck playfully.

"You don't have to…" Yugi said before he could stop himself.

"I want to," Atemu said, red eyes dancing, holding Yugi against him tightly. "I don't want to scare you away."

"It's not like I've never had sex before, you know," Yugi argued defensively.

"I believe you, aibou," Atemu said with a small laugh, laying Yugi down on the bed's quilted cover. "But I just want to be with you." Yugi grinned and pulled Atemu onto the bed beside him and curled up next to Atemu's chest.

"I want to be with you too," Yugi said truthfully, pulling Atemu's head closer and kissing him again.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

AAAAAAAAHHHHH! FLUFF! (runs screaming around the room)

I'm not actually that good at fluff, but I tried my hardest! YUGIxATEMU FOREVEA! YAY!

Yep, I know what you're all thinking. You all wanted that scene to continue, didn't you? Unfortunately I don't write that graphic stuff, sorry no lemons. But hey they finally got together!

(1) Yadonushi means, Landlord, master, host stuff like that. Bakura calls Ryou that in the manga when he talks to him. Yep… BUY THE MANGA DAMMIT! Its soooooooo much cooler than the anime, really, it is.

Well, there you are, Y/YY storyline is basically completed. But what about Ryou and Bakura? They still have some kinks to work out. Malik returns on the **next chapter** of HINAFTYCC! (heehee, that's fun)

Oh and for all those people who wanted this to happen,

Anzu: I LOVE YOU ATEMU!

Atemu: (bitch slaps Anzu)

There you are. And just a note, Anzu will not be appearing in any more of the following chapters. HAZAA! (dances) I FINALLY GOT RID OF HER!

REVIEW THE FLUFF!

REVIEW NOW!


	13. You Never Knew Me Before

OMFG! 200 REVIEWES! (faints, dies, comes back to life) OMFG! OVER 200 REVIEWES! (faints again) I really can't say it enough, all of you guys are AWESOME! (glomps readers) I never imagined I would ever get this much! At the beginning I was like, well I hope I get at least 100 reviews! (squeal, faints again) YOU GUYS ROCK!

ACK! My wonderful world is collapsing! All my freedom and happiness gone! I am now trapped in an endless doomed cycle of horrible nightmarish TORTURE! In other words: I have just survived my first week of school. (dies) and I've been to tired and busy with homework after school that I haven't written ANYTHING! ARG! (cries) I miss summer…

I have confession to make. Malik was originally _not_ in this story. (gasp) And then I was like, WHAT! NO MALIK! Am I insane? So I put him in and… now I'm like, NOOOOOO! POOR MALIK! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU! (cries) I never planned on the Malik-Bakura-Ryou triangle. IT JUST HAPPENED! I mean who could NOT fall for Ryou, I mean seriously.

**WARNING!** THIS IS **SHOUNENAI**! Shounen meaning "boy" and ai meaning "love", so its like "Boy Love" but their all men so its kinda like **YAOI** which is HOT GRAPHIC GAY MAN SEX! But I don't go that graphic, think of it sorta in between-ish.

This is rate PG-13 or T or whatever they're calling it now. There's some sexual stuff, blood, some mild violence, crazy gay people and bad language.

I do not own Yugioh, I just have the almost complete collection of Japanese manga, none of which I can read. (sadness)

This chapter is brought to you by: Sandwiches. What is it with all these sandwiches? They just appear whenever I write about food! WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND SANDWICHES ANYWAY! I don't even like sandwiches! (is distracted) Hey there are bandages in this chapter!

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chyaputa 13: You Never Knew Me Before**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Bakura was sitting on Ryou's bed with his shirt off while Ryou applied ointment and bandages to the cuts all over his back.

"We can go out and get you some food after this," Ryou suggested. Bakura didn't answer and continued to scowl at the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Bakura growled after a while.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. Bakura turned sharply around and glared at Ryou.

"Why are you helping me?" Bakura asked forcefully. Ryou stubbornly kept his eyes on Bakura's back and tried to continue cleaning. "Answer me!" Bakura demanded harshly grabbing Ryou's hand to stop his movements.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ryou asked calmly.

"I controlled you, destroyed your life," Bakura reminded nastily, hand tightening slightly on Ryou's wrist. "Why are you doing this?" Ryou remained unmoved.

"Maybe you did," Ryou said, voice blank, looking down at the bed covers. "You tried to kill my friends but everything turned out okay." Bakura snorted.

"For you," he spat.

"I need to finish your back," Ryou said softly, motioning him to turn around. Bakura scowled again.

"You never answered my question," Bakura spat, not moving.

"You're hurt. Isn't that enough?" Ryou asked, still not looking Bakura in the eye. Bakura didn't move, glaring knives at his lighter half.

"You've changed," Bakura observed. Ryou looked up into his cold dark eyes. Bakura could see some painful shinning hurt in his large brown eyes.

"It's been 7 years," Ryou said.

"In hell, it's been an eternity," Bakura hissed.

"You never knew me before," Ryou said looking away again. Bakura's brow twitched.

"Never knew you?" Bakura repeated harshly, dark eyes narrowing.

'All those hours watching you sleep,' Bakura thought. 'Watching dreams float passed your mind, those weren't enough…' Bakura reached out a hand to Ryou's face, lifting it up so he could see those soft brown eyes again. The hurt was still shinning there.

"Why are you doing this?" Bakura repeated firmly, dark eyes intense. "You weren't supposed to be here. I wasn't supposed to see you ever again. Why are you here?" he questioned.

"I don't want you to die," Ryou said truthfully. "Is that so wrong?"

"I am dead," Bakura said coldly. "You're a little late." He leaned forward, taking the extra bandages and ointment out of Ryou's hands and threw them carelessly onto the floor, eyes never looking away, locked on Ryou's own. Bakura moved closer. Ryou remained still, fear crawling up his spine.

Bakura covered the last foot in a flash, meeting Ryou mouth already slightly parted. Bakura entered without hesitation and with surprising speed. Ryou's body tensed, shocked for a brief moment and then slowly relaxed as he got lost in Bakura's touch. Ryou slid his tongue over Bakura's, grabbing his shoulder for support. Bakura opened his mouth wider with eagerness; it felt like he was trying to swallow Ryou whole.

It was different than with Malik. Bakura had a growing fierce hunger behind his force; his whole body moved behind his kisses. Ryou tried to equal his hunger but it seemed impossible, Bakura had control of each movement no matter how hard Ryou tried.

Bakura leaned farther in; Ryou tilted backward falling back on the bed. Bakura pulled himself on top and start biting and kissing Ryou's neck. Ryou's hands traveled over Bakura's bare chest and back and then suddenly with a short intake of breath his hands retracted.

"What?" Bakura questioned harshly, wondering why Ryou had stopped.

"I can feel your ribs," Ryou said shakily. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"So, I didn't eat for a while, who cares," Bakura snarled, irritated that they had stopped for such a stupid reason. Ryou looked away and made no move to continue.

"I don't want you to be sick," Ryou said bluntly.

"Can we continue please?" Bakura said rudely, leaning down to Ryou's neck again.

"Will you get better?" Ryou asked, looking back at him. Bakura groaned in frustration and leaned over Ryou's worried face.

"I'll get better," Bakura promised reluctantly. Ryou kissed Bakura's lips again. Bakura kissed him back as his hand traveled down Ryou's chest to find the end of shirt. He pulled it up, revealing Ryou's soft stomach. Bakura moved down and kissed it, his hands traveling up and down Ryou's sides. Ryou leaned back into the bed, back arching, gasping. Bakura moved back on top and began to kiss Ryou furiously, both their lips blistering, both trying to get their tongues to taste as much as the other as they could, fighting to get deeper and deeper into each other's mouths. Bakura's hand slid further down, slipped passed Ryou's jeans and grasped Ryou's smooth thigh.

There was the scrape of a key. Ryou grabbed the arm that was down his pants fearfully, staring at the door.

'Malik!' Ryou thought panicked.

The door was flung open.

"Hello!" Malik greeted cheerfully, arms full of brown grocery bags. But as his violet eyes fell upon Ryou and Bakura on the bed his happiness faded. Bakura was still on top of Ryou; Ryou had barely managed to remove Bakura's arm from inside his jeans before Malik entered. Malik's eyes widened at the scene in front of him, stunned and speechless. Ryou pulled himself out from under Bakura and stood up.

"Ah, where have you been?" Ryou questioned casually, voice squeaking in panic. Bakura was still lying on the bed, glaring ferociously at Malik.

"I…" Malik tried to find his voice, face was drained of its usual rich copper color. "I-I thought you guys might be hungry so I got some food…" He looked away from Ryou and Bakura, placing the food down on the table. "There was a long line, that's why I was late…"

"Well, it's a good thing you came, I am so hungry!" Ryou said smiling awkwardly at the both them. "Aren't you, Bakura?"

"Not really," Bakura spat, extremely bad tempered.

"Well, I'm really hungry," Ryou said, too loudly, not looking at either of the other two people in the room. He rushed over to the piles of food Malik had put on the table. "Oh, you got sandwiches! I love sandwiches!"

"Ryou," Malik said emotionlessly. "Its okay, I understand." He looked forcefully at the wall over to his left. "Now that Bakura's here we don't have enough room for everyone. Why don't you and Bakura stay in this room and I'll get another." Malik reached for the door, face in shadows.

"No Malik, its okay! You don't have to leave!" Ryou protested.

"Yes, he does," Bakura argued bitterly.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed turning back to his darker half. Malik's face cringed and he opened the door and stepped out of it.

"Sorry for interrupting," Malik said coolly. "I'll see you guys later, enjoy the food," the Egyptian said and fled out into the hallway.

"Malik, no! Come back!" Ryou cried running out into the hall after him. He caught up to Malik and grabbed his arm making him stop. "You don't have to do this!"

"And what if I don't!" Malik said angrily, spinning around looking right into Ryou's pale face. "What will it be? You and that thief sharing a bed while I sleep on the other side of the room? Sorry Ryou, I'm not comfortable with that!" Malik cried and torn his arm out of Ryou's grip.

"No, Malik, its not like that…" Ryou pleaded.

"I know that you love him, Ryou, but don't let that blind you to _his_ intentions! I don't want…" His voice cracked. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Malik…" Ryou whispered. Malik turned away.

"This is for the best," Malik insisted and started walking away. "Be careful." Ryou looked guiltily at the ground eyes burning. He walked slowly back to the room. He entered and saw Bakura still lying across the bed, frowning in irritation.

"Is he gone?" he snapped. Ryou nodded slowly. "Good," Bakura snapped harshly. Ryou felt a sharp pain in his swollen gut.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Malik?" Ryou accused. "He's not a bad person anymore. He's really nice and kind and he's trying really hard to get back to the place he was before the Ghouls. He helped me after high school when I had nowhere to go, no direction at all. He helped me through my depression and through the whole gay thing…" Ryou rambled on nervously, looking at the floor. Bakura's scowl deepened. "He was only trying to help! Why'd you have to shut him out like that?"

Bakura's eye twitched.

"What? Are you sleeping with him or something?" Bakura questioned rudely.

Ryou's face went pale.

"You…" Ryou mumbled in the aftershock of his words. "You…" He put a trembling hand over his eyes. "W-what did you say?"

"Well, you sound so convinced that Malik has changed," Bakura drawled nastily, dangerously sharp eyes penetrating Ryou's skull. "You must have some motive for saying such nice things about him."

"Well, of course." Ryou's face turned bright red, his whole body shaking in anger. "Cause the only way that someone can say something nice about the other person is if they're _sleeping_ together, _right_?" Ryou snapped heatedly, his normally soft brown eyes glaring angrily at his darker half. "No, two gays can't be _friends_! _No_! They have to _sleep_ with each other because_ obviously_ that all everyone does, right? Sex! All the time! Sex, _sex_, _SEX_!" Ryou screamed, arms gesturing wildly around his head, anger and frustration binding up in his brain.

Bakura gave Ryou a few beats to collect himself, still glaring suspiciously at his lighter half.

"So… _are_ you sleeping with him?" Bakura asked again.

"_No!_" Ryou screamed.

"Well, you could have just said so," Bakura snapped irritably.

"I can't believe this," Ryou rumbled, voice rising into a strained high-pitched tone. "I can't believe this from you! I thought you of all people would understand!"

"Understand what?" Bakura snarled.

"You hung out with Malik a lot during Battle City and nothing happened between you two there!" Ryou explained.

"That doesn't mean Malik didn't try…" Bakura growled.

"Well, Malik's not like that anymore!" Ryou cried angrily, face still red, ears pounding. Bakura glared at him even more sharply.

"Are you in love with him?" Bakura accused darkly.

"NO! Why would you even suggest that!" Ryou exclaimed, his anger almost reaching its limit.

"Malik must have done something to you," Bakura accused curtly. "To make you say these things."

"He hasn't done anything to me!" Ryou shrieked, throwing his arms over his head again. "We're just friends! Is that so hard to comprehend!"

"Why do you have to keep yelling?" Bakura drawled. "You're hurting my ears." Ryou's mouth hung open in disbelief. He gaped for a second then finally closed it.

"I can't believe you," Ryou said harshly. He shook his head violently, white bangs falling down in front of his face. "I can't believe after all this time… you _still_ don't get it, do you?" Ryou's hands were still shaking but the color in his face had almost returned to its normal pale state. "I can't believe _I_ still…" Ryou broke off, swallowing the rest of his unsaid words. Bakura lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "After all that time. All those hours I prayed for you… I can't believe this!" Ryou turned fiercely toward the door.

Something in Bakura's mind clicked into place.

'Prayed…? For me…?'

"You prayed…" Bakura said in cold shock, suddenly sitting up on the bed. "You were the one you prayed for the salvation of my soul?" Bakura's voice rose in urgency and he jumped up from the bed but Ryou had opened the door and was already halfway outside.

"I need to get out," Ryou snapped harshly, not looking at Bakura at all.

"Wait!" Bakura cried but the door was slammed loudly in his face. The retired thief could hear angry stomping footsteps walking away from his door.

A cold empty dread filled his chest. It had been Ryou. Ryou had been the one who had trapped him in this hell, in this living human shell. Was it his fault Bakura was dying?

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

You know, I never realized this before but this is the only chapter that is entire one scene. Wow.

I love this chapter! Not cause good things happen in it but because I love reading it! RYOUXBAKURA ANGSTINESS! YAY!

Heehee, Bakura's a jerk, Ryou's pissed, and Malik's alone. HOW WILL ANY OF THEM BE HAPPY! WHO KNOWS! I certainly don't.

**Next chapter**: Ryou's angry and hurt so he goes and does something very, very stupid. Malik gets pissed and he and Bakura have a little _talk_. (doom music)

And what have Yugi and Atemu been doing during this chapter? Let's just say they've been quite… busy… with each other. (cough, cough).

Hey guess what?

….

ITS REIVEW TIME! YAY!

REVIEW!

NOW!


	14. Facing Reality Again

Hello peoples, how are you all today?

Me? Well my life currently _SUCKS!_

Remember on Chapter 11 when I thought I was having a bad week, oh no… that was happy and full of fluffy flying BUNNIES DANCING IN THE SUNSHINE compared to _this_ week. To tell the truth, a relationship I thought was going well and made me really happy ended very badly, lets just say I know exactly how Malik feels now… only probably ten times worse.

In any case, I wrote an oneshot because of that incident; you all can read it… or not. It will be up some time this week probably.

Not that I should lay all my problems on you wonderful people, that would be unfair. You reader people are awesome. You really really _really_ are. I don't know what I would do without you guys. (gives hugs and chocolate to readers)

If you don't know by now that this is **SHOUNENAI** and/or **YAOI**, you are in serious denial and need to seek help for your problems.

This fic is T or PG-13, maybe it should be more, I don't know… There's blood, violence, cars, gay people, sexual stuff, bad languageness.

Disclaimer: Own Yugioh? Please, I own nothing, not even my own thoughts…

This chapter brought to you by: RETURN OF THE SANDWICHES! OMFG! THEY'RE BACK! AGAIN!

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**Chyaputa 14: Facing Reality Again**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Ryou stomped angrily away from the hotel and to his car. He fumbled with his keys, hands still shaking with anger. 

'I can't believe him… I can't believe _me_! I can't believe, after all this time, I _still_ love him…' Ryou's angry thoughts hurt his brain. He got into the car and started the engine. Blood was still pounding in his ears. He needed to get out, he needed to think. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and into the street. Ryou stepped furiously on the petal and the car roared into life, screeching down the road going as fast as Ryou could make it.

'I can't believe I fell for him again,' Ryou thought with sick regret. 'I thought I was over him…'

The car went faster and faster, speeding down the road. Everything outside his windows was a blur. He turned the steering wheel fiercely dodging cars in his path, tires screeching. Ryou hadn't realized tears were streaming down his face.

He lifted a hand from the wheel to wipe away the tears. A car jumped out in front of him. Ryou cursed and switched his foot to the brakes.

The car squealed. Ryou spun the wheel trying to pull out of the way.

* * *

Everyone you meet today is just so fucking vain

* * *

"You know, its actually a good thing Anzu stopped the wedding instead of me," Yugi said, head resting on Atemu's bare chest. 

"And why is that?" Atemu asked curiously, arms wrapped tightly around Yugi.

"Cause if I had stopped it, I would feel bad about hurting Anzu's feelings. That was one of the reasons I was so hesitant to admit I didn't want to marry her, cause she's still my friend," Yugi explained. "I still care about her, you know…"

"Uh-huh…" Atemu grunted, slightly bitter. The thought of Anzu not caring about Yugi's feelings put him in a bad mood.

'Bitch…' he thought angrily and gave Yugi a little reassuring squeeze. Yugi smiled up at him.

"Are you hungry?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really," Atemu admitted.

"I am," Yugi said. Atemu frowned slightly.

"Are you going to leave me for food?" he asked seriously. Yugi grinned and kissed him on the nose.

"Yes," he said playfully. "Don't worry, I'll just get something from the vending machine outside." Atemu pouted slightly in disappointment.

"What if I don't let you leave?" Atemu said and pulled Yugi on top of himself.

"I'm just going to get something to eat," Yugi said. Atemu groaned and reluctantly let go. Yugi grinned and slipped off Atemu.

"I'll hurry back," Yugi promised, standing up from the bed and looking around for the clothing he had discarded. "Where's my shirt?" Yugi asked, looking around the room. Atemu shrugged gazing at him from the bed. Yugi walked forward, slipped on the TV remote and fell crashing to the floor.

The TV turned on.

Atemu chuckled. Yugi glared at him pitifully from the floor.

"Its not funny," Yugi grumbled. Atemu grinned at him mischievously from the bed. Suddenly the voice of the newscaster caught both of their attentions.

"…a car crash on highway 45, a young white haired man in the car at the time left the scene in critical condition. The medics believe he might not survive the night…" the woman in the crisp blue business suite reported from the newsroom.

"_What_!" Yugi and Atemu both exclaimed in terror.

* * *

I gave up on you, and your exercise and the world that I knew

* * *

Bakura lay on his bed, blank emotionless face staring fixedly at the ceiling. 

The words, 'Ryou caused this. Its his fault…' circled around his brain for hours. He had no idea how long he had been lying there, since Ryou stormed out. His stomach growled. Bakura frowned.

'Stupid mortal body… I hate food…' Bakura thought savagely, determined not to eat a single bite.

"_Will you get better?" _

"I'll get better…" Bakura muttered lifelessly without realizing his mouth had just moved. His head looked over to his left. He spotted the bags of food over on the table near the door. His stomach gurgled again. Bakura frowned. Slowly and reluctantly, Bakura pulled himself off the bed and stumbled over to the food. He found a sandwich.

Bakura grimaced, examining at the wrinkled thing.

His stomach growled louder.

"Okay, okay! I'll eat it, stop complaining!" Bakura snapped.

He lifted the sandwich to his mouth.

The door suddenly burst open, banging into Bakura's arm. The sandwich was flung out of Bakura's hands and lay several feet away on the floor.

"You jerk!" Malik screamed angrily. "What the _hell_ did you do to Ryou!" Bakura wasn't paying him any attention; his eyes were fixed on the ruined sandwich lying on the floor. Bakura's eye twitched.

'I was going to eat that…' he thought bitterly.

"What the hell did you say to him to make him run away like that! Answer me!" Malik grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt. Bakura took a hold of one of Malik's fingers and twisted it sharply. Malik squeaked and let go, backing away.

"I don't have to say anything to you," Bakura growled darkly, stumbling backwards to sit down on the bed again. Malik stood a few feet away, breathing heavily, eyes wide and full of hate.

"I saw him leave an hour ago! You can't lie to me! Did you hurt him?" Malik accused. "If you hurt him I'll-" Bakura suddenly looked up into Malik's light violet eyes, as though he was silently interrogating him. Malik stepped back in surprise. "What? Why are looking at me like that?" Bakura frowned in suspicion.

"Are you and Yadou- I mean, Ryou," the name felt strange in his mouth. "Are you and _him_ sleeping together?" Bakura questioned. At first Malik looked unbalanced.

"No, we're not," Malik said firmly, after a few moments. "Is that what you asked him? Is that why he ran out?" Bakura didn't answer. Malik scoffed. "God, I should have guessed," Malik spat nastily as if Bakura were some ignorant little kid.

"Have you made out with him?" Bakura asked determinedly. Malik looked quite shocked and appalled.

"No! Nothing has happened between us!" Malik insisted angrily, turning away.

"But you've tried, haven't you?" Bakura prodded coldly. Malik kept his face away and didn't answer. Bakura smirked. "I knew it. He was always such a damned prude," Bakura said more to himself than Malik. Hatred flared up in Malik's heart.

"That's not the reason why," Malik said, his voice shaky and tense. Rage was beginning to build up in the Egyptian's brain. "Do you have any idea what happened to Ryou after you left?" Malik questioned.

"He got his life back," Bakura said darkly.

"Yeah, except he didn't know what to do with his sudden new freedom. After being confined and locked up inside his own head for years under _your_ control, suddenly he had to make his own decisions. Can you even imagine how confused and scared he was facing reality again? He had no idea what to do! You left him alone in a world he no longer knew!" Malik cried angrily. Bakura didn't look at him, narrowed dark eyes glaring at the floor.

"So? Why should I care?" Bakura spat, severely irritated. Malik stared disbelieving at Bakura's back, mouth hanging slightly open.

"How can you be so insensitive!" he screamed, hate glowing in his face again. "He can't stop thinking about you! He misses that null half-life you gave him; he wants you to take away his pain…" Malik's voice cracked and his fists shook.

"As opposed to you," Bakura growled, a hint of smugness in his hollow voice. Malik gulped. Bakura turned his head around, a small painful smirk on his lips. "You love him, don't you? You want to be the one to take away his pain." Malik was trembling worse than ever now, hate leaking out through his pores, teeth clenched.

"Don't you care!" Malik screamed. "He loves you!"

"So you've told me…" Bakura said not making eye contact with Malik. Malik felt as though he was about to explode. Ryou was offering Bakura his soul, his heart, his life. Didn't Bakura care?

"You… sick…" Malik mouthed.

There was a loud frantic pounding at the door behind Malik.

"Ryou! Malik! Bakura! Is anyone there!" It was Yugi. Malik tore his rage filled eyes away from Bakura's back and swung open the door.

Yugi and Atemu were standing there; both their faces were white and strained.

"What? What's wrong?" Malik asked the visitors, immediately sensing something was not right.

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked urgently, voice weak. He was clutching Atemu's arm for support. "Is he here?"

"No, he left in his car about an hour ago, why?" Malik explained. Yugi started trembling, he gripped Atemu's arm tighter.

"It can't be…" Yugi mumbled. "It can't…"

"Yugi what's going on? What about Ryou?" Malik asked.

"They said he was in a car accident," Atemu said, putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"What?" Malik breathed, his body rigid with shock. Bakura was still sitting on the bed, unmoving, back turned toward the door. "Who said? What happened? Is he alright?" Malik questioned urgently, grabbing Yugi's shoulders in desperation. Yugi trembled.

"The news… They said, he's not expected to survive the night…" Yugi explained.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Malik is the most awesomest person ever, really. (bursts out crying) POOR MALIK! Nobody loves him… This wasa kinda short chapter, but I had to end for dramatic cliff hanger effect, mwahahahahahaha… 

Ooo and I have _more wonderous_ news!

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL ONE! NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THAT! **

Yep it's true. How do you like that?

**Next Chapter**: Bakura, Atemu, Yugi and Malik all go to the hospital and hear some really terrible news…

Are you looking forward to it!

REVIEW MY WONDEROUS READERS! YOU NO CHOICE! I CONTROL YOUR MINDS!

REVIEW NOW!

**REVIEW!**


	15. I Live for You, I’ll Die for You

(starts crying) You guys are the best! I can't believe this story is OVER! (cries more) You guys are the COOLEST! I LOVE YOU ALL! (grabs tissue box) What am I going to do with myself after this chapter! How will I SURVIVE! WHAT DO I HAVE TO LIVE FOR!

Ok, maybe that was a little too dramatic... (shrug)

I can always write another story! YES! Many many many ideas… mwahahahahaha…

I mention some stuff in this chapter that's not in the anime but the manga (WHICH IS FREAKING AWESOME!). If you get confused, go out and buy your own manga!

This is **YAOI/SHOUNENAI**! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN YOU CAN **GO TO HELL!** No, no, I'm kidding… sorta…

RATED FOR: STUFF! I WILL NEVER HAVE TO LIST THINGS EVER AGAIN! (then why did I start in the first place? NOBODY READS THIS!)

If I owned Yuugiou, there would be no Yugioh, only the wonderful dancing manga and it would be all about Bakura… CAUSE HE'S HOT, THAT'S WHY! I do not own Our Lady Peace lyrics either.

This chapter brought to you by: TISSUES! Cause Holy Hell Gods, you'll need them…

Turns out "numbness" is actually a word, weird.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**Chyaputa 15: I Live for You, I'll Die for You**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Yugi, Atemu, Malik and Bakura were sitting in chairs in the hallway outside of Ryou's surgery room. No one spoke. Yugi had called Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi as well; we were on their way. Malik was still in shock. Every once in a while he would stand up from his chair and walk across the hallway, mouthing something and muttering to himself. Bakura stayed in his seat, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

A strange feeling was rushing through his system. Numb, complete and utter numbness. What was he supposed to feel at a time like this? Why was he even here? Bakura had never lost anything important to him, how was he supposed to feel? What did this body feel? Bakura looked at his hands.

They were shaking, like Malik's and Yugi's and Atemu's. His pulse raced and pounded painfully in his veins, a rush of adrenaline. Was he afraid? Afraid of what? He was in no danger. He felt restless. He felt like he had to get up and run. Run right out of the hospital and all the way back to hell.

'That's right, run back to hell,' a voice taunted in his brain. 'Run away from your problems and your pain. Run back to your numb torture…' Ryou had wanted that. Ryou had wanted to be numb. That was the reason, Malik said, that Ryou loved him. But that couldn't be right. When Bakura had lived in Ryou's body, Ryou had never even seen him. He wouldn't even have know the dark spirit existed if Bakura hadn't talked to him back when Ryou had first entered Domino High, when he had first met Yugi. Yugi and Atemu had talked to each other constantly; he and Ryou hadn't talked at all after their first encounter. How could Ryou possibly fall in love with him?

'I don't deserve to be loved,' Bakura thought.

There was a strange feeling in his gut as he thought about Ryou. Like he had just swallowed a bunch of snakes and they were now eating him alive from the inside out. He felt empty. The thought that Ryou might die, that he might never see his lighter half again, how did he feel about that?

'I don't want to feel…' Bakura thought as the snakes continued to devour his insides, hollow him out. 'Why is this so painful?'

A door opened at the left. A doctor emerged, removing gloves and surgical protective clothing. Malik stopped pacing, Yugi and Atemu both stood up. Bakura remained in his seat, he didn't think his legs could hold his weight.

"Well, how is he?" Malik pleaded, rushing up to the doctor. The doctor's eyes were shadowed.

"I'm sorry, he was already in the critical stages…" the doctor said softly. The room went still. Yugi let out a loudshaky cryand threw himself against Atemu's chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's body and tried to stop his own sobs from echoing down the hall.

"He's dead?" Malik asked, his face had gone slack, arms hanging limp at his sides.

"I am sorry for you loss," the doctor said.

"How can you be sorry!" Malik screeched. "You didn't even know him! I was the only one who knew him!" Tears burst from his violet eyes. The Egyptian lunched his body toward the door of the emergency room. The doctor grabbed his arms and held him back. "Let me go, you bastard! _He's not dead_! _HE'S NOT DEAD_!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to calm down!" the doctor shouted over Malik's wails and screams. "We can not let you in there until we clean up the-"

A blurred white shape had jumped out of the chair in the hallway and dove into the surgery room.

"Bakura!" Atemu cried.

"You can't go in there yet!" the doctor shouted but Bakura didn't care. He had to see for himself. He had to see Ryou… dead…

The doors swung uselessly behind him, the other doctors in the room backed away in shock. A nurse tried to lead him out of the room again but Bakura shoved his way passed her. There was blood everywhere, the room smelled of blood, Ryou's blood.

Bakura approached the corpse on the table. There was a large bloody hole in its chest where the doctor's had tried to operate. Bakura's eyes found his white haired head, his face.

Bakura stood staring at the body. The nurses and doctors watched Bakura closely in case he went mad and started crying or throwing things.

"Its…" Bakura said hollowly, trying to suppress his emotions. "Its not…" He stormed out the emergency room as forcefully as he had entered. Malik, Yugi and Atemu were all watching him now.

"Bakura…" Yugi said, tears running down his face.

"It's _not_ him!" Bakura said forcefully, eyes wide. "That is _not_ Ryou!"

"_What_!" Malik and Yugi cried.

"What are you talking about Bakura?" Atemu questioned suspiciously. Without a second of hesitation Malik ripped out of the doctor's hold and ran into the room too, the doctor following him protesting. The Egyptian ran back out as well, grinning broadly.

"He's right! That's not Ryou!" Malik screamed joyously.

"That's the guy, the white haired guy they brought in from the car crash?" Bakura questioned the doctor fiercely. The doctor looked quite unnerved.

"Ah… yeah, that's him," the doctor said uncertainly, scratching his head very confused.

"That means…" Yugi said.

"Somewhere, Ryou is still _alive_!" Malik cheered happily, jumping into the air. Yugi and Atemu embraced, crying again but this time it was with sheer happiness.

Bakura stood there, breathing heavily staring straight up at the ceiling. His head was spinning; he was dizzy and light-headed.

"Well, he's probably back at the hotel and- hey Bakura wait!" Yugi cried as the white haired thief ran passed them right down the hall towards the exit as fast as he could, Malik only a few paces behind him.

* * *

How are you going to make me sleep again?

…How you going to make me understand?

* * *

Malik had barely put the key in the door before Bakura forced it open with his foot. Malik and Bakura dived in at the same time, jabbing each other with their elbows to get through first; they ended up falling in a tangled mass on the floor. 

Ryou was sitting on the bed closest to the TV, the remote out stretched in his limp hand. He stared at the two on the floor in confused shock as they both struggled to get up and reach Ryou first.

"Where the hell have you guys been!" Ryou questioned, sounding frustrated and standing up. Bakura and Malik both managed to get up at the same time and launched themselves at Ryou. The trio flew back and landed on the bed behind Ryou. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Get off me! I can't breathe!" Neither let go. Malik had started sobbing uncontrollably into Ryou's chest and Bakura was simply squeezing the life out of his poor lighter half.

Yugi and Atemu entered the room too. Yugi was still crying with happiness, Atemu looked quite disgusted at Malik and Bakura slowly crushing Ryou under their weight.

"Come on you two, show some dignity," Atemu groaned and tried to pull Bakura and Malik off Ryou. They moved reluctantly. Ryou blinked and pulled himself away from both of them, eyes wide with fear.

"What the hell is going on!" he squeaked, looking quite terrified.

"Its all Yugi's fault!" Malik exclaimed truthfully.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted.

"He told us you were in a car crash and were in critical condition!" Malik explained, tears still streaming down his face. "So we went to the hospital to see you and the doctor told us you had died!"

"What?" Ryou said astonished. Yugi and Atemu nodded. Bakura remained silent on the floor, glaring at the bed, letting Malik tell the story. "You thought I died?"

"Yeah and then Bakura ran passed the doctors to see your body and he saw it wasn't you!" Yugi said happily. Ryou looked down at Bakura surprised. Bakura looked hastily away, glaring fiercely at the wallpaper.

'I can't believe I did that…' Bakura thought, face heating up.

"I tried to run passed them too," Malik moaned darkly, glaring at Bakura. "Bakura wouldn't have gotten in if I hadn't been distracting the doctor…" Ryou was still looking at Bakura, a strange look in his eyes. "So, what's with you two?" Malik asked suspiciously, staring at Yugi and Atemu who were both whispering things in each other's ears secretively and standing very close. Bakura's lip curled.

"You seemed to have gotten over Anzu and me rather quickly," Bakura muttered tactlessly to Yugi, eyes darting up to Atemu coldly. Yugi's face flushed in embarrassment.

"You?" Atemu questioned harshly at Bakura, suddenly very suspicious himself. "What is he talking about, aibou?" Atemu questioned. Yugi looked very suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Its nothing!" Yugi protested hastily. "We… just, ah… kissed…"

"You what!" Atemu exclaimed outrage, eye bulging. Bakura was casually scratching his scalp as though he weren't really paying attention to the conversation.

"You made out with Yugi!" Malik exclaimed.

"You kissed Yugi?" Ryou asked plesantly stunned, eyes very wide.

"He kissed me!" Yugi insisted to Atemu reassuringly.

"You kissed _aibou_!" Atemu shrieked turning furiously toward Bakura.

"God, it was only once," Bakura snapped, bad tempered and scowling.

"You kissed Yugi and then you go and make out with _Ryou_!" Malik shrieked, also turning upon the thief, seething with anger. It was Ryou who turned red this time.

"You made out with Ryou?" Yugi repeated, bewildered.

"You kissed aibou!" Atemu cried out again, red eyes aflame.

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Bakura spat.

"Like HELL it's my business!" Atemu cried, Yugi tried desperately to hold him back.

* * *

You're looking for that sun, you're looking for that light

Lonely? You're not the only one who feels this way

* * *

It was late before Yugi and Atemu went back to their room. It was even later when Malik finally went to his. Ryou had protested that he didn't have to go but Malik insisted that he did. Before leaving he had given Bakura a very weird look, a stern warning look but there was something else behind it. Forgiveness? No, not from Malik. Acceptance? Maybe. It felt weird. It felt like Malik was giving him something, grudgingly but he was still giving him something. The door closed behind Malik with a snap and a click of the lock. 

Ryou was sitting on one of the beds staring at him. Bakura was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed protectively over his chest. He had tried not to say anything else during the whole reunion and explanations; he had stayed in the background as everyone else chattered away. He still couldn't think of anything else to say now.

Ryou sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Finally…" he moaned. Bakura frowned and raised an eyebrow in question. "I just wanted quiet. Nice and quiet." Ryou closed his eyes; he looked so peaceful long white hair spread out on the quilted blankets. Bakura had the sudden urge to jump onto the bed and lay beside him but he resisted. Minutes passed. Bakura knew he should say something about their argument earlier. To say he was sorry for claiming Malik and he were sleeping together and for ruining his life but… Ryou had said he wanted quiet…

To Bakura's shock, Ryou suddenly let out a small weak sound. A sob? He did it again. Bakura's skin crawled. He rushed over to the bed and sat down next to Ryou. What was wrong? Why was he crying? He wasn't the one who had almost lost his light. Nervously, Bakura put a hand on Ryou's forehead, letting him know he was there. Ryou sobbed louder.

'No, you're not supposed to cry _more_!' Bakura shouted in his panicked mind. Why the hell was he crying? Bakura wished he would stop.

"I'm sorry," Ryou sobbed. "I don't know what's come over me. I just…" he gasped for air. "I had a bad day…" Bakura didn't know what to say to this.

'You think you had a bad day? You almost died! You did die. There's nothing worse than that,' Bakura thought.

"After I drove away from the hotel, I was so angry, not just at you at myself…" Ryou explained.

Bakura scoffed. "You have no right to angry at yourself," he growled coldly. "You didn't do anything wrong." Ryou stared up at Bakura and blinked, tears in his soft brown eyes. Bakura felt like grabbing him into his arms and holding him tight against his chest, never letting go but again somehow he resisted.

"I was driving recklessly," Ryou explained, squeezing his eyes shut as he recalled the memory. "I swerved and smashed my car into a tree. The damage wasn't that bad, I could still drive it home, but the guy in the car next to me went skidding into another car and…" Ryou stopped, voice clogged. "They crashed. It was all my fault… That guy who died in the hospital was probably my fault…" Bakura again didn't know what to say.

'What am I supposed to say?' Bakura asked silently, angry at himself that he couldn't make Ryou stop crying.

"Then I got home and… you weren't here," Ryou explained tearfully. "I thought you were mad at me, that you had run away again and were now living on the streets again and I…" Ryou sobbed again. Bakura felt sickened. "I wouldn't have been able to stand it if you left again… Oh god, those people who died… its all my fault…"

"I was the one who said those things to you…" Bakura argued firmly.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad," Ryou protested. "I hurt those people." A flame of anger lit in Bakura's chest.

"Did you invent cars?" Bakura spat angrily, getting very frustrated at himself.

"What?" Ryou asked very confused, looking up at him. Bakura rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Did you invent cars?" Bakura repeated sternly. Ryou blinked again.

"Um, no…" he admitted.

"Then it's not your fault! If that inventor hadn't invented cars then that guy wouldn't have died!" Bakura insisted firmly. Ryou looked confused.

"That's not how it works," Ryou said timidly. "It should have been me…" The anger flamed again and Bakura grabbed the front of Ryou's shirt and jerked him into a sitting position, eyes hard.

"Don't you ever say that!" Bakura snapped harshly, eyes fiery. Ryou looked shocked. "If it had been you on that table… I…" Bakura couldn't find his voice. It was embarrassing. Humiliating. He felt weak, exposed. He looked furiously away from his light and let go of Ryou's shirt. Ryou did not fall back down on the bed; he remained sitting, eyes wide. Silence. "I was… I-If you had gone, I wouldn't have been able to find you again…"

"Were you scared?" Ryou asked, stunned.

"Of course!" Bakura spat. "What the hell was I going to do without you!" Bakura cried a little too angrily. He was facing Ryou now. They saw each other's eyes. Bakura's gut unclenched, his anger drowned instantly. He felt as though he were about to throw up. The tension between their two bodies seemed to lessen and then focus.

Before Bakura knew it, his hand had grabbed Ryou's face again. He wanted to kiss him like he had before, to make Ryou his, but he stopped. Slowly, reluctantly he let go of Ryou's head.

'What am I doing?' Bakura shouted at himself. 'I am not weak like this!'

"Why did you stop?" Ryou asked. Bakura looked up, slightly shocked. Ryou looked serious.

"It doesn't seem right…" Bakura said truthfully, eyes void and dark. Ryou cocked an eyebrow like the way Bakura did. He grabbed Bakura's head and pulled it towards his, their mouths meeting. Bakura didn't need any more encouragement. He picked up the pace and grabbed Ryou by the hair and around the waist pulling their bodies together. Mouths wide and teeth flashing, the kiss was painful sloppy. Ryou finally pulled away, gasping.

"Woah…" Ryou breathed, slightly dizzy. Bakura smirked and bit Ryou's neck, playfully. Ryou giggled as Bakura's tongue roamed around his skin. "Bakura," Ryou said clearly, trying to get his attention.

"Mmm…" Bakura grunted still busy at Ryou's neck.

"Do you want to live with me in my apartment?" Ryou asked. Bakura stopped, lifting his mouth from Ryou's skin.

"What about Malik?" Bakura asked lying down, putting his head on Ryou's chest.

"What about him?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Doesn't he live with you?" Bakura questioned stiffly.

"No," Ryou corrected.

"But he was sleeping in your house…" Bakura said.

"Well sometimes he does but… how did you know?" Ryou asked. Bakura paused.

"The night I came back…" Bakura said. Ryou's eyes widened.

"When was that?" Ryou asked curiously, moving down to get on eye level with Bakura. Bakura frowned in memory.

"You were drunk, both you and Malik. You were both asleep. I thought maybe you two were…" Bakura stopped, turning his head slightly away.

"Oh…" Ryou said in understanding. "That's why you asked if we were sleeping together, because you thought we were lovers or something?" Bakura nodded jerkily. "Oh god that must have been awful! Shit! Why did Malik have to come over _that_ night? If I had been awake…" Ryou regretted.

"I probably would have tried to kill you," Bakura said truthfully. "I was very unstable, just coming back from hell and all. I was so confused. I just grabbed some clothes and Malik's motorcycle…"

"That's why you didn't have any shoes…" Ryou said. He looked down at Bakura's scarred feet with sickened pity. "You were out on the street for a whole week…" Bakura grabbed Ryou's head and turned it towards his own.

"That's over now. That was my punishment," Bakura said firmly, looking right into Ryou's eyes.

"Are you still being punished? Do you still wish that you were dead?" Ryou asked seriously. Bakura shrugged.

"Let's say my punishment turned out to be not so bad. As for being dead, I'm already dead, life is only temporary. Hell owns my soul," Bakura admitted. Ryou grinned.

"Till then you're mine," Ryou said. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, you're mine," Bakura mused, he ran a hand through Ryou's hair and then pulled the other man closer. "How would you like sleep with a dead man?"

"I don't know, it might be boring," Ryou taunted. "An eternity in hell, maybe you've gone dry." Bakura's mouth dropped open.

"Oh yeah, like you have any experience," Bakura scoffed. "Virgin."

"Hey, I am not!" Ryou cried, poking Bakura in the ribs.

"Yeah maybe, with who? A girl, right?" Bakura hissed. Ryou's face flushed.

"Well… yeah…" Ryou mumbled. Bakura smirked.

"You're still a virgin in my eyes," Bakura taunted, dark eyes flashing. "But that can be fixed." Ryou grinned, excited nervous dancing in his stomach.

"I love you," Ryou said seriously. The smirk vanished from Bakura's face.

"I live for you, I'll die for you," Bakura said just as seriously. "If that doesn't mean love, stop me when ever you want."

**

* * *

**

**The End

* * *

**

(Or is it…?)

* * *

Malik sighed as he entered his lonesome empty hotel room once more, the door closing with an ominous snap behind him. He was tired, very tired, emotionally drained from the day's events. He could think of nothing else he wanted to do than to lay down on his bed and sleep himself into a coma. Malik walked over to the mirror to survey the damage. His face was paler then he had expected, even after such a stressful rollercoaster of a day, he hadn't expected to look like worn out. 

'I need to sleep,' Malik thought to himself. There were lines under his eyes and his stomach ached. He pulled himself away from the mirror and flopped himself down on top of the bed. The mattress creaked beneath him as he shifted around onto his back staring face up at the ceiling. Malik's stomach churned and growled. 'Maybe I'm getting sick.'

Unexpectedly, the thought of Ryou popped back in his head. Malik felt suddenly even sicker. He had been watching his friend in the other room; Ryou had barely taken his eyes off Bakura through the entire conversation. Malik had been worried at first Bakura didn't seem the type to care about anybody but the way the white haired man had acted back at the hospital made it quite impossible for Bakura to say he didn't felt something for Ryou.

So they liked each other. Good for them. Ryou didn't need Malik anymore, Bakura could protect him and take care of him now. Malik's stomach jerked unpleasantly upward, Malik's hand flew up to cover his mouth.

'As long as Ryou's happy, it's fine,' Malik thought, hand still covering his mouth, watery eyes staring at the ceiling. 'I'll be ok…'

Malik was feeling very, very sick. His stomach jolted and turned as if something was moving around in his insides. Malik felt very much like throwing up, he hated throwing up. The thing swimming inside him was moving more violently, knocking against his ribs and bones.

"What the hell?" Malik grunted through the pain. He placed a hand on his stomach. To his shock, he felt the skin on his stomach move and stretch upward.

He pulled his shirt away from his stomach and saw a lump of his own copper flesh pushing itself out of his stomach. It looked suspiciously like a nose. Malik would have screamed if his fear and shock hadn't been gripping his throat. But the mutation wasn't finished yet. Aface was coming out of his stomach. Malik couldn't breathe. The thing inside him jerked upward toward the ceiling.

Malik watched in terrified paralyzed horror as soon an entire head and neck rose out of his own flesh. The head was covered in pale blonde spikes of hair, a strangely familiar stretched and creepy expression on its face.

The eyes snapped open, Malik started in surprise. The head rotated around to look directly at him. Its face immediately cracked into a wide sadistic fanged grin.

"'Ello," Yami no Malik greeted.

Malik stared at the head sticking out of his stomach for a second, horror struck, then…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" Malik screamed blood murder.

* * *

**The REAL End**

>>>>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>

HELL YEAH!

* * *

(is still crying) I LOVE this story! WHO could have wrote this! I have NO idea! (looks around) 

Heehee, you all thought I was going to kill Ryou, didn't you? HAHA! Well you're WRONG! Mwahahahaha...

The beginning of this chapter is sorta my revenge against those fics where charcters get together by one of them getting in a car crash and ending up at a hospital. Mostly I think that's kinda stupid but then of course I've also found really really good stories with stuff like that in it. Yep, I'm a hypocrite and proud of it!

That Malik ending scene was not in the original story. I wrote it while I was on vacation half way through updating chapters; it's sorta like a present to all you wonderful reviewer people! Everyone was feeling so sorry for Malik and _I_ was feeling so sorry for Malik so I had to do SOMETHING! See? YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE!

Sequel? I don't know… I was kinda hoping of ending it there… I don't really have any ideas. But if I do write a sequel it will probably be in a really really really long time and it would be about Malik! YAY! But realistically, no, I don't think I'll make a sequel, SORRY! (bows repetitively)

Iwant to apologize to LonelyTombRobber, I promised her I would do something that I wasn't able to do! I just couldn't fit it in anywhere! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (bows repetitively again) I give you CHOCOLATE! **CHOCOLATE! **I'LL GIVE YOU MY SOUL! REALLY I WILL! (bows more)

I still can't believe this is the end, (goes through another round of tissues) YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! The most AWESOMEST people EVER! (dances with happiness)

I hope I didn't make the Ryou and Bakura scene too fluffy… I mean Bakura's not a fluffy guy.

HEY GUESS WHAT!

All you people who slacked off and didn't review before, get to review NOW!

THAT'S RIGHT! RIGHT NOW PUNKS!

Isn't that EXCITING! And if you've read this far you better have something to say!

Yeah, I'm talking to YOU!

Yeah _you_! Sitting there reading this! I know who you are! (dramatically points)

SO REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Please…? (big watery eyes)

This is your last chance...

REVIEW!

(does happiness dance)


End file.
